Outside of Mind
by Seph7
Summary: Severus Snape meets a woman from his past and has no idea of what's to come. Set alongside OotP. Includes some moderately explicit sexual content. SSOC. Disclaimer... HP characters are not mine, they've just come along to play with me. Plz r&r. Ch 36 up!
1. Reacquaintances

**Title:** Outside of Mind  
**Author:** Seph7  
**Rating:** M, sexually explicit  
**Pairing:** Snape/OC - Grace  
**Warning:** Sexually explicit and some graphic scenes in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and CO do not belong to me, they simply play in my fantasyland  
**Summary: **Snape meets a woman from his past and has no idea what to expect. (Sorry, I'm crap at summaries!)  
**Notes: **This is story one of a three parter. They will be long! This first one is set alongside OotP. I've tried to keep to the story as much as possible.

**Outside of Mind.**

**Chapter 1**

Dumbledore was pacing his office, as he frequently did when something important was troubling his thoughts. The Sorting Hat and the various portraits were watching him with mild interest; Fawkes sat idle on his perch and appeared to be asleep. He had been so deep in thought that he did not even hear Professor McGonagall enter the office.

"Albus, are you alright?" McGonagall asked with a tone of mild concern in her voice.

"Oh, Minerva, I didn't hear you come in. Yes, I'm fine. I'm just wondering how best to handle this situation." he replied, immediately giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. They should be here soon."

"Yes, of course, My Gods, I didn't realise the time. We should be there to meet her." he said, suddenly looking dishevelled.

Dumbledore quickly gathered himself and followed Professor McGonagall out of the office and down the spiral staircase. They walked quickly down the corridors towards the entrance to the castle. When they arrived they noticed that several of the other teachers had already gathered and were awaiting Dumbledore's arrival. He also noticed that Professor Snape was not among them. Dumbledore quickly caught the attention of a nearby student and asked him to collect Snape from his dungeon office. The student reluctantly obeyed and hurried off towards the dungeons.

The boy knocked on the large door to Snape's office and waited for a reply. None came. So he slowly and silently opened the door a few inches and poked his head around the side. Snape wasn't there. He closed the door and turned around to find Professor Snape staring down at him merely inches away.

"May I enquire as to what you were doing in my office?" Snape said severely.

The boy looked petrified.

"I was... just…" he replied shakily.

"Just what?" Snape questioned, his piercing eyes boring into the boy's skull.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to come and get you."

Snape backed up a little, while still keeping his eyes on the boy.

"Then you are dismissed." At that, he turned quickly and walked up the corridor, but while still in earshot of the boy, said "Don't let me catch you near my office again."

The boy ran off in the other direction.

It didn't take long to catch up to the other teachers, and he could see Dumbledore's uneasiness from down the corridor. He eyed Snape with an almost disapproving look, and Snape suddenly realised that he'd forgotten the new teacher's arrival.

"I'm so sorry Headmaster. It completely slipped my mind," he said looking deeply ashamed, although a little put out.

"Well, you're here now." sighed Dumbledore, almost with great relief. He took out his wand in readiness for the knock that came seconds later. With a quick flick, all the locks unlatched in quick succession and the doors opened to reveal two young women standing with bags in their hands.

Dumbledore stretched out his hands in front of him.

"You are most welcome here," he said with a look of deep satisfaction on his now smiling face. "Please do come in."

The women shuffled in and rested their bags on the ground with great relief. One spoke immediately as though she were afraid of an awkward silence.

"I'm Grace Huxton. This is my sister Evelyn," she said in a slightly American accent. She stretched a hand towards Dumbledore; he took it and held it in his own for a few seconds. She then nudged her sister who had her arms folded, in an effort to get her to shake hands with him. She did so formally and desperately trying not to show any signs of deep resentment.

Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall and introduced her and the others in turn.

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house. Standing next to you is Professor Sprout; she is the Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff house. Standing in the shadows behind her is Professor Snape our Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house. Professor Flitwick is our Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw house." He stood to one side to reveal the small teacher with a big beaming smile on his face. Grace smiled back and Evelyn simply nodded.

"Well, I expect you are both exhausted. Professor Snape will show you to your rooms," he said in a matter-of-fact manner. Snape looked at him wide eyed with surprise. After a few seconds, he nodded and looked over at the sisters, waiting for them to pick up their bags. He was immediately struck by how beautiful they both were, and not the least because they were twins. Evelyn, he could tell, was as irritated as he was; however, Grace was completely the opposite. He hadn't been so taken with a woman in such a long time, it seemed to him he had become somewhat cynical and narrow minded when it came to the opposite sex. He continued to stare at Grace.

"Oh! Of course, thank you Professor." Grace picked up her bags and waited for Evelyn, who was clearly in no mood to rush for anyone's sake, to do the same.

"This way." Snape said rather sternly. Evelyn glared at him, knowing full well that within seconds she would be able to intimidate him into looking away. She had immediately disliked him and was sure the feeling was mutual. Snape sniffed and turned away, his eyes falling once again on Grace. He wasn't sure what to make of her. She seemed overly nice, but not in a girlish way. He quickly decided that the best place to peruse such things would be in his office, alone and away from current company.

He led them to the staircases and waved Grace and Evelyn in front of him. With no warning, the stairs began to move away from the entrance they had just come through, making them drop their bags and grab for the banisters.

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Grace.

"I wasn't given much opportunity to explain about the moving staircases," Snape replied, rather intolerantly.

"Oh, I'm sure you could have found a moment." Evelyn retorted, catching his eye. He quickly looked away.

The staircases finally stopped at their destination and Snape led the way to the teacher's rooms. He proceeded to the end of the corridor, stopped outside the second to last room and pointed to Evelyn the already changing sign on the door.

"These will be your living quarters." he stated, and hastily moved along to the last room before Evelyn could comment.

"These will be yours," he said, a little softer this time. He turned to walk away when Grace grabbed his arm.

"Thank you," she smiled. Snape nodded and walked away.

Grace placed her bags just inside the door and looked inquisitively around the room. The large window opposite the door immediately caught her eye. She smiled in appreciation. Evelyn walked in and glared at the window.

"Yours is bigger than mine," she said petulantly.

"Yes, but no doubt there will be something in your room that is better," Grace replied.

"Humph." Evelyn snorted, as she circled round to the bed.

"You know, I never thought they'd take me. You I can understand, but not me." Grace mused.

"Why not?" Evelyn questioned, "Just because you're not magical does not automatically mean you can't teach here."

"Yes, but I'm not even a squib, and I wont be teaching. I'm only a classroom assistant."

"So? I wouldn't want to be related to a squib. Besides, you know everything there is to know about the magical world, especially potions. Just because you can't actually do magic doesn't mean you haven't anything to offer the kids. Who better to teach them about potions, than you?"

It was speeches like this that made Grace appreciate her sister more, even though she sometimes thought Evelyn could appear as a little abrasive. Mostly she thought it was deliberate.

Evelyn returned to her room to leave Grace to unpack. She hadn't brought anything out of the ordinary, just clothes, books, electrical equipment, and some magical encyclopaedias just in case. The room was more than big enough for all her things, and she felt it looked a little bare. She examined her bathroom, which was around the same size as her bedroom, with an enormous bath in the far corner, a large basin and a toilet made from what she assumed was gold. She gathered her nightclothes and ran a bath.

She spent a good long hour in the bath, day dreaming about what it would be like to have magic. As her dreams went along, she slowly fell asleep and began dreaming about a dark haired man whose face was obscured by shadows. He raised his hand to her face, and she saw a mark on his arm, resembling a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. It wasn't until she realised what the mark was that she awoke with a start, splashing water all over the floor. She quickly got out, cursing herself for falling asleep and almost drowning in the process. It was already well past midnight, and she knew it would be a long day as all the students would be arriving at Hogwarts in the afternoon, and she had to meet the rest of the staff and familiarise herself with the grounds.

She wrapped herself in a towel and dried quickly. As she slipped into a nightdress, she noticed that her door was ajar. She looked at it rather puzzled as she was sure she had locked it behind her sister's departure. Then she realised a simple lock would not stop magic in this school.

She threw on her robe, a long beige coloured one made from linen. She crept out into the corridor wearily and proceeded down the staircases, She ran into Professor McGonagall at the bottom.

"Could you direct me to the dungeons? Is Professor Snape's quarters in the dungeons?" she asked quickly, not giving McGonagall time to wonder what she was doing looking for Snape at this hour.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" She gave Grace a once over, wondering why she was barely dressed and looking for Snape.

"No, just something I need to ask him."

McGonagall directed her to the dungeons and she quickly hurried down the corridor to his quarters. She knocked on the door labelled Prof. S. Snape. She hesitated for a few seconds before knocking twice. She was looking over her shoulder, with her wet hair falling over her face, when Snape opened the door. She quickly spun round to face him.

"Yes? Is there a problem with your room?" he asked, seeming rather annoyed.

"Um, well, I was taking a bath, and when I got out, my door was open, and I'm sure I locked it. Since I can't do magic, I wondered if there was a way you knew for me to protect my door from being opened by unwanted persons?" she asked timidly.

"I may. Wait here." With that, he slammed the door in her face making her jump back a pace.

Before she could register what had happened, the door swung open again revealing Snape in his nightshirt, holding two planks of wood. He quickly strode past her towards the stairs and proceeded up them taking two steps at a time, leaving Grace to run after him. He quickly approached her door and surveyed it before quickly setting about attaching metal brackets for the planks to each side of the door frame, using his wand.

"Um, I… I don't see how two bits of wood will keep people out of my room if they are using magic?" said Grace.

He whipped his head round and glared at her. This usually made people look away, but she simply stared back. Her ocean blue eyes looked up at him with no fear or timidity.

"They are magically protected so that when you place them over the door, anyone using any spells or incantations will not be able to lift them. Since you cannot place wards on your door, this is the next best thing," he said this looking almost put out.

As Grace surveyed the new additions to the door. Snape glared at her again. He looked down to see that her robe had opened to reveal her nightdress, which hung delicately from her body. Her nipples were visible due to the coldness of the room. He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch her. He stared transfixed until she turned to meet his gaze. He quickly looked away and mentally tried to shake away the image.

"Thank you for helping to protect my door." She smiled and offered out her hand. He simply nodded and left, deciding that he should not spend any length of time alone with her while she was not properly dressed.

Grace shut the door and locked it, placing the planks between the metal brackets now wedged into the door frame. Although she didn't know Snape, she somehow trusted that his method would work. She felt a strange comfort from his presence, which she did not understand. She also found it particularly difficult reading him, which she put down to his Legilimency and Occulmency. These abilities would not be able to keep her out for long. Her gift was something she had been born with.

It was rare for a muggle to have any kind of powers or magic. Although Grace was born with the power of empathy, she could not perform magic of any kind. Her sister however was a very powerful Witch. She had the rare gift of Pyrokinesis; the ability to create and control fire, Telekinesis; the ability to move things with her mind, (sometimes allowing her to actually levitate); and Telepathy.

Since Grace didn't have any magical abilities, she could not teach a class of her own, so she would be Professor Snape's assistant. Although she would never be able to make a competent potion, she loved the research and properties of the ingredients. Snape wasn't fond of the idea of having an assistant, but Dumbledore had insisted. Grace, however, was quite looking forward to it. She loved the idea of being able to help magically inclined children with potions. She had heard that most children didn't do well in potions at Hogwarts due to Snape's cold and often callous nature. Grace could understand why he was taken to be so abrasive. But she got the feeling that there was more to him than that. She was hoping that with her helping him, she would make the children feel more at ease and maybe he would calm down with them.

She climbed into bed and fell asleep dreaming about what the next day would bring.


	2. Confrontations

**Chapter 2**

The morning sun shone brightly through her window and woke her before the alarm did. She decided it was best to be early to the breakfast feast in the Great Hall. She left her room to find Professor Snape on his way to the hall.

"Good morning Professor." she said, smiling.

"Good morning." he replied sternly and continued down the hall.

Grace turned at Evelyn's tap on her shoulder.

"I don't think he slept well. He seems surly." Grace commented.

"You mean more so than normal?" Evelyn sniped.

"Come on, we don't know him. And he's blocking us, so we don't really know what's going on in that head of his."

"You always did give people the benefit of the doubt. And usually you're wrong." Evelyn said.

"What can I say? It's my kind nature. I think we should get there early." Grace said as she led the way to the Great Hall.

They paused at the door and took a look around. Students were settling at their tables and spooning food onto their plates. There was a large dining table for the teachers at the far end. From his seat at the middle, Dumbledore gestured for them to come over.

"Good morning, my dears!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning Headmaster." Grace replied.

"I trust you both slept well?"

"Oh yes. I fell asleep in the bath actually!" Grace said with a laugh.

"You what? You never told me?" Evelyn said worriedly.

"It's nothing" Grace assured her.

"Please, have a seat and have something to eat." Dumbledore motioned to the two seats adjacent to Snape, who was already eating silently. Grace took the seat next to him and he glanced up for a second.

"I think the sun is going to stay for the day, don't you think?" Grace mused. She had hoped for a reply, but he seemed to ignore her.

"You do realise that it is incredibly impolite not to answer when someone asked you a question," Evelyn barked, eyeing him.

"Evelyn, it doesn't matter." Grace said quietly.

"Forgive me for wanting to finish my breakfast in peace," Snape replied sternly. Evelyn was about to retort when Grace kicked her under the table.

"I'm sorry about my sister, Professor, she rarely thinks before she speaks," said Grace

Evelyn took this remark as a cue to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" Grace called after her.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sisters," she grumbled.

"I wouldn't know," Snape replied.

"Sometimes she can be hard to get along with."

"So can I," he said as he looked into her eyes. _Those blue eyes! _He almost felt as if he would get lost in her eyes. He broke away from her gaze when he felt her mind getting closer to his own. If their eyes remained locked, she would soon be able to sense his feelings, and he did not want that. He had always prided himself in keeping his feelings private. He quickly finished breakfast and left. Grace sat thinking about what he was trying to hide from her.

She had a full day of teaching ahead so she consulted her map of the castle and grounds and made her way down to the dungeon classroom. When she entered, Snape was already there hastily scribbling something down on a long piece of parchment. He shoved it in his desk drawer when he noticed her come in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise how early I was."

"I suppose it's just as well. I need to show you around," he said; sounding put out.

"Ok, well, I can see the desks, and I can see your desk."

"This is where the students will read the ingredients for potions they prepare during the lesson," he said gesturing to the blackboard to the far right of the room.

"This is the store cupboard. Any ingredients used in the lessons will come from here. You will be required to get them to the students' desks before the lesson begins." He circled round her to one of the front desks and picked up one of the cauldrons.

"You will need to make sure all cauldrons are adequately clean and free from leaks before each lesson and after the lessons finish. You should check all desks for anything left behind and put away all ingredients. Any questions?"

"Yes, just one. Where is the teapot?"

"Excuse me?" he said, looking confused.

"Well, if I'm to be the cleaner, I might as well be the tea lady as well." She wasn't smiling as she looked straight into his eyes. He had no idea what to say.

"Professor, I may be a muggle, but I assure you, I know everything there is to know about potions. The only thing I can't do is make them myself. If you wish me to prove it, I will. I can tell you exactly what to put into the cauldron, if you give me a potion to make. Please, I'm here to help the children. If I can't use my knowledge, I would at least like to pass it on." She could tell he was unsure of what to make of her, but he decided to give her a try.

"Alright, you may assist the students if they need help. But I will be watching for mistakes," he cautioned her.

"Of course." She walked over to the next cauldron. "And I'll do all you asked out of 'Good Faith'."

He nodded and returned to his desk.

"So, how long have you been teaching?" she asked.

"Fourteen years," he replied obligingly.

"And what made you become a Potions Master?" she asked, sounding almost nosey.

"It's an intricate art." He sounded almost annoyed.

"You don't like small talk do you?"

"It's an unnecessary waste of energy." He didn't even look up from his desk.

"Oh, no, I don't think so. It's a good way to find out more about each other." She was smiling at him again. He looked up at her and was about to say something when the door opened and in came the first years, rather noisily. Snape rose.

"There is no reason why you should be making so much noise," he warned. Many of the students froze at the sound of his voice. They eventually got up the courage to sit down, and they waited patiently for Snape to begin their first potions class.

Grace took her place at the front of the class to the side of Snape's desk while he went over what they would be learning. He put some basic facts up on the board, and the students copied it all down ferverently. Grace stood for what seemed like hours and began to feel like a spare part. Professor Snape had already returned to his desk and continued his laboured scribbling. Grace approached the desk and tried to get as close to him without invading his personal space.

"Professor is there anything you'd like me to do?" she whispered, trying not to disturb the class.

Snape sneered inwardly. He didn't even lift his head.

"I am afraid that the first few lessons with the first years will be like this."

"Perhaps I should find something else to do. I know Evelyn needs a demonstration assistant. I could…"

"Absolutely not. You are my assistant, and I require your presence in my class."

"Ok, perhaps I'll bring a book next time." Without waiting for a response, she returned to her original spot. He stared at her with distain. She did not return his stare.

Grace stood rooted to the spot for the entire lesson, determined not to give Snape the satisfaction of her discomfort. When the class left, she rounded all the desks and collected any pieces of parchment and things the students had left. She then walked up to his desk and stood patiently for about 3 seconds.

"Is there anything else?" she asked nonchalantly.

He looked up and saw she was standing with her arms folded.

"Firstly, I do not appreciate being spoken to like some annoying adolescent, and secondly, I would appreciate some respect from my peers." His obsidian eyes were boring into hers. She did not falter.

"Fine, I guess it's my turn." She placed her hands on the desk and bent down to his level, making him sit back.

"Firstly, I am your assistant, not your student, so don't talk down to me. I'm pretty sure there are other teachers who would appreciate my help, more so than you. And secondly, you may not have noticed, but your 'peers' do respect you. I would imagine that some of them are also terrified of you, with me being an exception. I don't scare easily." She removed her hands from the desk and stood upright with her hands behind her back.

Snape simply blinked a few times, unsure how to react. The only person who had ever stood up to him was Dumbledore, and perhaps Harry Potter, although he was always good at beating Harry down.

"Look, Professor, it's obvious you didn't request me. Perhaps I could ask Dumbledore if I could be placed in another class."

"No, that won't be necessary. I… do appreciate your help, and I do understand why Dumbledore has placed you in my class. My work for the Order has become more and more time consuming. I think he is worried about me missing classes..." His voice had become more calm and reasoned.

"He wants someone to fill in for you when you're… away," Grace added tactfully

"It would appear so."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I wanted to observe your interactions with the children. Some people are not meant for teaching."

"Well, firstly, you have to stop thinking of them as children. Your 7th years are 17 going on 18. And secondly, I haven't had much chance to interact with them yet," she stated, although trying not to accuse or sound ungrateful.

"The next lesson should be better. I have the 5th years: Gryffindor and Slytherin." He sounded less than pleased at this statement. Grace didn't understand why. "Harry Potter is in that class. He has been the bane of my existence for the last 5 years."

"I don't see how. What has he ever personally done to you?"

"He's just like his father - arrogant and self-important," he spat out.

"I didn't realise that you went to school with his father. We are not born to be like our parents. Maybe he needs a second chance. I'm not defending him, after all, I have yet to meet him, but I can't understand how he could be so bad."

Snape glanced at her disdainfully. Grace shrugged her shoulders

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even you."

He narrowed his eyes wondering what she meant. Did she know that he was a former Death Eater? Did she care? He couldn't find out without actually telling her he was.

_Stupid man, _he thought. _Why should I care what she thinks of me? Why should I care about her opinion? _Deep down he did care, but he couldn't understand why. All he could think of was the image of her in her nightdress.

_The curve of her breasts accentuated by the satin; the fabric hugging her hips. How I would love to place my hands on her hips as I… _

He was immediately shaken out of her daydream as the door swung open and the 5th years piled in. He was inwardly thankful that he was seated behind his desk so as to hide his growing problem.

Three Gryffindors took to the front row. She recognised Harry Potter instantly, his lightning bolt scar visible through his black hair. The other two she supposed to be his friends; a tall boy with striking red hair and an equally red face, and a girl with bushy brown hair and kind smile.

Grace could feel several pairs of eyes on her from the back row; she glanced over and noticed four Slytherins glaring at her with distain. Grace simply smiled widely at them. The girl of the group had the look of someone who had had horse manure shoved under her nose.

_This could prove to be an interesting class,_Grace thought as Snape took to the front to begin the lesson.


	3. Emergencies

This is an edited version. The original had quite a few mistakes, so I'm systematically going through every chapter!

**Chapter 3**

It took the class two thirds of the lesson to finish their Draught of Peace potions. They had all began collecting samples for marking when Grace noticed Ron put his head right over the cauldron. She could sense what he was about to do before he even breathed in, but she was just a little too slow.

"Ron, No!" She shouted just as he'd inadvertently breathed in some of the fumes. He swayed on his stool and crashed to the floor in a heap. He let out a loud snore as Grace rushed round with Snape on her heels. She bent down and placed his head on her lap as Snape stood over them looking more scornful than ever.

"We need a revival draught. I don't suppose you have any lying around?"

"No. It's always best to make it from fresh. It causes insomnia if left for too long." he replied almost placating her.

"I would have thought a potions expert; such as yourself, would be privy to such information. Or have I been misguided to think that you are truly an expert in said field?" he said scathingly, looking mockingly at her. Grace looked at Harry and Hermione who were at Ron's feet. She gave them a knowing smirk.

"Hermione, would you take my place please?" she asked.

"Of course, Professor."

Grace stood up to face Snape and leaned in a little so as not to speak too loudly.

"Prepare a cauldron," she said through almost gritted teeth, staring straight into his black eyes. He stepped back and waited a few seconds before preparing a cauldron on the front desk.

The class was completely silent as Snape started to add ingredients to the cauldron. Grace watched and suddenly stopped his hand. His head whipped up to look into her eyes so fast she thought he may have snapped a tendon. Grace saw the students' eye widen in shock.

"This happens to be one of the most potent revival draughts I know," he said with a curling lip and twitching nose.

"That may be, but I have one of my own. Maybe this could be my test?" she said looking at him, with one eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps."

Snape emptied the cauldron and waited for her to bring the ingredients she thought would make potent revival draught. She then began instructing him on what ingredients to add and when. She was using ingredients that he'd never even considered using with one another, and, although he tried to remain as indifferent as possible, he was curious to see what would turn out.

After 15 minutes the draught was ready, which surprised Snape, to say the least, as most of the potions he knew and used, took much longer. He knew potions that could potentially take months to prepare.

"Would you like to test it?" Grace enquired. He quickly ran through the list of ingredients, making sure that none of them would do any harm.

"No, I believe it is safe to administer to Mr Weasley." Grace nodded and took a small vial of it to the snoring Ron. Hermione lifted his head while Grace tipped a little of the potion onto his lips. It immediately made him stir and swallow, giving Grace ample chance to pour the rest down his throat. Within a few seconds, he had swallowed the entire contents and was wide-awake. He quickly bolted up, looking around confusedly.

"You got too close to your own draught; the fumes knocked you out cold. On the plus side, at least your potion was successful." She looked directly at Snape as she said this. He simply raised an eyebrow. Harry and Hermione smiled at Ron, knowing full well that Snape was in the habit of finding fault over Ron's potions almost as much as he did with Neville Longbottom's.

"Everyone prepare a vial of your potions. Label it clearly and place it on my desk for marking." His voice was as stern as ever. Grace poured a cup of tea that the house elves had prepared before the lesson.

Her throat a little dry from the ordeal of proving her potion skills to Snape, Grace poured herself a cup of tea from the pot that the house elves had prepared before the lesson.

The class was hurriedly placing samples on Snape's desk when Draco Malfoy called Grace over. She quickly made her way to the back of the class towards the Slytherin table. Pansy made for Grace's cup of tea.

"I'll hold that for you, Miss." She smiled sweetly, taking the cup.

"Oh, thank you. What's wrong Draco?"

"Well, I think something might be wrong with my potion," he whined, trying to sound concerned.

"It looks ok. What do you think is wrong with it?"

"I don't think I let it simmer for long enough," he said slumping on his stool.

"It should be ok, it has a rather similar smell and look to Ron's and we know his works!" she said, smiling at him.

"Ok, thanks, Miss." He smirked as she turned away.

"Here, Miss." Pansy thrust the cup at Grace.

"Oh yes; thanks." Grace said and took a big swig of the tea. It tasted a little different, but she immediately put it down to the tea going cold.

By the time she reached the front of the room, most of the class had submitted their potions and were leaving. Grace suddenly felt hot and sweaty.

"Gees, is it warm in here, or is it me?" she proclaimed.

"It's you," Snape remarked without looking up from his desk. She felt a little shaky and looked down to see her hands trembling. She felt dizzy, and suddenly realised what was wrong. She started to get breathless and was wobbling all over as she made her way to her bag by Snape's desk. She rummaged around and to her horror could not find what she was looking for.

"Oh no! Oh no! This is bad!" she said between breaths. Snape looked up sharply as he heard Grace drop her cup. She had lost the use of her legs and had slid down the wall.

"Are you ill?" he asked, looking at her confusedly.

"Evelyn…" she whispered before collapsing to the floor completely and started shaking violently. At that moment, Hermione had come back into the class and noticed Snape bent over Grace.

"Sir, what happened?" she exclaimed.

"She's shaking, or fitting or something." He had no idea what was going on.

"I think she's having a seizure. Does she have any conditions you know of?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I don't know. Maybe her sister does. Go get her quickly." Hermione wasted no time running to Evelyn's large classroom on the first floor. They returned quickly as Grace's fits were worsening.

"She complained of being hot and seconds later, she collapsed." Snape reported.

Evelyn went to Grace's bag and found nothing there.

"Where are those damned needles!" she cursed.

"Needles?" Snape looked incredibly confused.

"Yes! Needles! Injections! She's a diabetic!"

"I have no…" Snape replied shaking his head

"Look, it's a muggle illness. Just get underneath her."

"What?" he said wide eyed.

"Get under her! You need to restrain her arms and legs, I'll be back, I have to get some insulin." At that, she ran out.

Snape reluctantly slid himself under Grace's badly shaking body. He wrapped his arms around her chest, capturing her arms, and restrained her legs with his own. He found this difficult, as she was much stronger than he expected. Suddenly her fingers clenched into fists and she started straining her face with a look of agony while letting out a loud low piercing scream through clenched teeth. This made it all the more difficult to hold Grace's arms, so he resorted to digging his fingers into her forearms.

Evelyn barrelled into the room with a medicine bag in her hand. She quickly dropped to the floor ripped open the bag, and pulled out a needle and vial. She lifted Grace's shirt to expose the flesh near her hip and stuck the needle into the vial.

Snape was watching with heightened curiosity; he'd never seen a needle before and wondered what it was for.

Evelyn wasted no time in sticking the needle into Grace's lower abdomen. After 30 seconds or so, Grace's fits started to cease. Her fingers uncurled and her teeth unclenched. Her breathing slowed, and Evelyn helped Hermione prop her up against the wall so Snape could remove himself from the floor. Her eyes slowly opened, albeit unfocused.

"Grace; Grace, look at me," said Evelyn, trying to coax a reaction from her. Her eyes started to focus.

"Grace, what happened?"

"I don't know… just felt hot… dizzy…"

"Where are your injections? Why weren't you carrying any?" Evelyn questioned.

"I don't know what happened to them… I check everyday… It came on so fast… didn't have time to do anything." She was a little more focused now and was aware of Snape and Hermione staring down at her.

"Maybe it's the fumes from the potions." Hermione suggested.

"No, I've been around more potent potions than that before. It must have been something I ingested." She looked over to the broken cup on the floor and then at Snape.

"The tea!"

"I assure you, I did not put anything undisclosed into that tea," he quickly admonished.

"No, I gave my cup to Pansy while I was speaking to Draco. After I took it back off her and had a drink, I noticed it tasted a little different. What could she have put into it?" Grace mused.

"Are you suggesting that a student purposely spiked your drink with something?" Snape questioned.

"It's the only thing I can think of, and my injections were gone. They must have found out from someone. Maybe they didn't realise how serious a condition it is."

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Evelyn.

"Evelyn…" Grace pleaded.

"No! They must have known what would happen. They deliberately went into your bag and took your injections. They knew exactly what they were doing."

"I think we should hear their versions of events; before we 'hang, draw and quarter' them." Snape said sarcastically.

"You are no longer needed Miss Granger. You may go." Hermione had been standing staring in disbelief. She simply couldn't believe that the Slytherins hated muggles so much that they would want to kill one right inside the school.

"It's ok, Hermione, I'm fine now, thanks." Grace re-assured her. She then left.

"I just have one question. Where were you when all this was going on?" Evelyn looked at Snape accusingly. But before he could answer, Grace interjected.

"We were helping Ron. He'd taken in a whiff of his potion and knocked himself out. That's when I think they took the injections from my bag. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have left my bag unattended."

"Ok, well, I want all those involved in Dumbledore's office in 10 minutes. Grace lets go." She took hold of Grace's arm and pulled her towards the door. Grace broke free of Evelyn's grip and turned to face Snape.

"I just want to say thanks. If you hadn't had the presence of mind to get Evelyn, I wouldn't be here. None of you knew of my diabetes, except for Madam Pomfrey. I should have warned you before, but it's never been that bad. I just… Thanks." She turned and left.

Snape turned to his desk and placed his hands on it while lowering his head down and breathing deeply. He had almost witnessed his assistant's death on her first day. While he wasn't sure if the prank was deliberate or not, he wondered how they knew about a muggle condition and knew to take her injections. He knew he couldn't let it lie. He knew that if she had died, all 4 of them, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle would be sent to Azkaban for her death. Although Malfoy would most likely have gotten off. His father would have seen to that.

He quickly rounded up all four members of this elite gang they seemed to have established and marched them all to Dumbledore's office.


	4. Excuses

Edited chapter 4.

**Chapter 4**

In the office, Grace was trying to explain what happened.

"Headmaster, I think a practical joke got out of control," Grace reasoned. Evelyn stood up in disgust.

"No sir, I actually think it was a deliberate attempt on my sister's life."

"Evelyn, please…." Grace pulled her sister down by the arm.

"I don't think they realised how serious diabetes can get if left untreated. It's a Muggle condition, as far as I'm aware, so they might not have known what could happen."

Just then, Snape strode in with the four Slytherins behind him. Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle had their heads down; Malfoy simply folded his arms in defiance. Dumbledore waved a hand, and five chairs appeared.

"Please sit, all of you." No one hesitated, including Snape, who deep down felt partly responsible since Grace was technically under his care.

"Now, I presume you all know who you have been brought here?" Dumbledore asked in his mild-mannered tone.

"No, Headmaster," replied Draco assertively.

"I see. Then you are not aware of Professor Huxton falling ill after your potions class?" he enquired. Pansy gave Draco a worried look; he simply scowled back.

"No, Headmaster." He was deliberately trying to avoid looking at Dumbledore.

"I see. And how about you three?" he said, looking to the others. Pansy continued to look down, while Crabbe and Goyle gazed absently into space.

"Headmaster, perhaps I could talk to them," Evelyn offered. Dumbledore was well aware of her telepathic capabilities, as they were much more advanced than any Legilimens could be.

"As you wish." He sat back in his chair. Evelyn calmly approached the four students.

"Do you all know what a telepath is?" she asked the group with undeniable restraint.

"Of course," huffed Malfoy.

"Good. Did you also know that a telepath does not have to look into the eyes of the intended person? The two merely have to be in proximity with one another." Malfoy's expression changed to confusion mixed with worry. Pansy had a terrified look on her face, so much, so that Evelyn thought she might actually wet herself with fright. Crabbe and Goyle looked as confounded as ever, not understanding a word of what Evelyn had said. She decided not to probe their thoughts for fear of irreparably damaging her own IQ.

"Did you also know that when a telepath 'reads' someone's mind, the person invariably is not aware of it? And even if the person is, he or she can do nothing to stop it. Even the most skilled Occlumens would have great difficulty blocking a telepath." Snape raised an eyebrow, feeling that this comment was directed more at him than the students.

"Miss Parkinson, please close your mouth. We are not a guppy." Her mouth snapped shut.

"Basically, what I am trying to say is, I am a born telepath. If need be, I will retrieve any and all information regarding the aforesaid incident, unless any of you decides to tell us what happened. I would much rather not take the information by force, but I will if need be."

Pansy looked as though she might crack, but obviously felt she couldn't in Draco's presence. They kept quiet.

Draco stood up, and Snape whipped up behind him. Evelyn stepped forwards, just as Draco decided to step back, and trod on Snape's shoes. Snape pushed him back in place as Evelyn took hold of his shoulders. He quickly looked away, but Evelyn gained access to his mind regardless. In a flash, she was reliving the memory as Draco had seen it.

Evelyn saw Grace and Snape run round to the front desk as Ron had collapsed. She watched through Draco's eyes as he ran to the front of the class and rummaged around in Grace's bag, removing the injections and stuffing them in his robes. He returned quickly as Grace and Snape set up the cauldron on the front desk for the revival potion. Pansy leaned over to Draco and told him she had acquired an unusual potion meant for hyperactive children or children who ate too much sweets and chocolate. She explained that it should reduce the sugar levels in a person's body almost instantly. She hesitated in giving Draco the bottle, but he simply snatched it from her to look at it before handing it back.

Evelyn pushed forwards into the memory and was brought to the moment Draco called Grace over to check the potion he'd been working on. She saw Grace come around and give her cup to Pansy. Then as she was looking over Draco's cauldron, Draco motioned to Pansy to add the potion from the vial to the cup. Pansy hesitated, but she did it after an evil glare from Draco. Grace told Draco his potion was fine, and Snape reminded the class to bring samples to his desk for marking. Grace retrieved her cup and drank what was left. By the time she was at the front of the class, most of the students had submitted their potions and left. Grace was already beginning to feel hot and a little dizzy. The memory ended as Draco left the classroom. He was smiling to himself. Evelyn withdrew from his mind and looked him straight in the eyes. She was overwhelmed with anger. Draco now looked like he might wet himself and Pansy was crying.

"I didn't want to do it!" Pansy exclaimed between sobs. "He made me do it!"

"No I didn't!" Draco snapped at her.

"Enough!" bellowed Snape, and Draco and Pansy flinched.

"Headmaster, I think it would be prudent if we were to observe the memory for ourselves — with Professor Huxton's permission, of course." Evelyn looked back to Grace who shrugged her shoulders.

Dumbledore brought out his pensieve and instructed Evelyn on how to extract her memories. Soon the memory was swirling around inside as Snape and Dumbledore entered into it.

Several minutes later they returned to the office looking extremely disappointed.

"I am extremely disturbed by what has happened. I shall be writing to both your parents tonight. I feel no alternative than to expel you both, effective immediately," Dumbledore stated.

"Headmaster, I don't think that would be a good idea. With everything that is going on, and with Voldemort getting stronger…" Snape and the students all flinched. "I think it best for them to stay here. Not unpunished of course, but they should remain here for their safety. I would also like to make it clear that if anyone were to try to poison me again, simply because of my lineage, I'm sure Evelyn here will hex them into oblivion for me." Grace looked over to the students. Draco had a look of fear and confusion splashed across his face, Pansy was still sniffing back tears, and Crabbe and Goyle still looked utterly confounded.

"If you are sure. I'd hate to think that I'm getting soft in my old age."

"Yes I'm sure. Although some hefty punishments will have to be administered."

"Of course. I shall leave that in the capable hands of Severus."

"Of course, Headmaster." Snape nodded, ready to leave, until Professor Umbridge came rushing into the room.

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore. You are here! Good! I have just been informed about the incident in the Potions class. I came to help clear the matter up." She beamed at him. Grace, whose back was showing to Umbridge, rolled her eyes in disbelief. Snape caught the expression with an understanding, but he neither spoke nor moved a muscle.

"There is no need, Professor Umbridge. The matter has already been resolved. Against my best wishes, the culprits are to remain at Hogwarts, albeit under strict conditions."

"Against your best wishes?" Umbridge questioned.

"Yes. Given the nature of the incident and its dire seriousness, I had planned on the expulsion of both Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson."

"But surely their misdemeanour couldn't possibly warrant an expulsion?" she placated.

"Almost killing a Professor would indeed warrant an expulsion. If they had succeeded in her death, I would have had no reservations in having them both arrested and charged with murder." Umbridge was staring up at him in deep shock, but she quickly regained her usual disgusting sweet composure.

"I'm sure they didn't mean for this little joke to go so far. How serious could it be?" she reasoned.

"Are you kidding?" Evelyn snapped. Grace grabbed hold of her arm.

"Evelyn, it's done now."

"Yes, well, I'll make sure they receive detention." She assured, rather insincerely.

"Actually, Professor Umbridge, It is for Professor Snape to decide their punishments since he is their Head of House."

"Of course. But I am here to help in any way I can. If you need me to discipline them, I shall be happy to take the responsibility," she smiled at Snape, making him feel physically ill.

"No. Thank you, Professor Umbridge. I can handle it."

"Very well. You know where I am if you need me." With that she swiftly left. Evelyn made gagging signs behind her, making Grace chuckle.

"There is something about her I don't trust," Snape commented.

"Oh really, you think?" snapped Evelyn. Snape glared at her angrily.

"For goodness sake Evelyn, can't you hold your tongue for five minutes?" Grace exclaimed. Evelyn stormed out.

"I'm sorry about her; I'll go see to her." She got up to leave but turned as she reached the door. "Professor," she called. Snape turned to look at her.

"Thank you for doing what you did. I can only imagine what would have happened if you hadn't. I would… thanks." She quickly left, leaving Snape to his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel relieved for her to still be alive. He couldn't believe that Draco had done something so openly to a Muggle. He usually wasn't that stupid. And he involved Pansy in it, who was a nasty piece of work, but she was never one to follow up her threats. He would make sure they had detention for at least a month. He would even consider banning them from Quidditch. He quickly came back to reality when he realised Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were still staring at him.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go back to the common room. Malfoy, Parkinson, follow me." Pansy whimpered. Draco tried to glare at Snape, with no success.

They followed him to the dungeons, where Snape took 50 points each off Slytherin and made them gut rats, separating the organs into piles. Gutting the rats was to be expected, but he had never taken off so many points from his own House.


	5. Retributions

Edited chapter 5. Once again, still just as short as the original! Please review the changes!

**Chapter 5**

Grace knocked on Evelyn's door with apprehension. She didn't reply, so Grace entered. Evelyn was stomping around the room, throwing clothes on the bed, and then throwing them back in the wardrobe.

"Evelyn," Grace called. Evelyn went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. When Grace tried opening it, she discovered that Evelyn was holding it shut using her telekinesis.

"Evelyn, that's not fair. You know I don't have any powers." Evelyn reluctantly opened the door to face Grace.

"What are you so mad about?" Grace asked.

Evelyn glared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding? That little bastard tried to kill you, and you let him off!"

"It's not that simple. I don't think he intended for it to kill me," Grace reasoned

"Of course he did!" Evelyn yelled.

"No, he didn't. If he'd truly wanted me dead, he'd have used a poison. There are many that dissolve in the blood, so no traces can be found. I think all he wanted was for me to be ill."

"Why?" Evelyn couldn't understand her reasoning.

"Maybe so I'd leave."

"Why would he want you to leave?"

"Because I'm a Muggle. He's Slytherin. They hate Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"Snape doesn't hate you," Evelyn replied.

"How do you know?" Grace asked, a little curious. There was something about Snape she couldn't put her finger on. It was almost as if she was drawn to him. She hadn't been able to sense anything from him yet, but she could tell he got slightly nervous in her presence, although he hid it very well.

"Well, he seems to tolerate you more than others. And from what I hear, that's high praise coming from him. He doesn't like anyone."

"Maybe. I wouldn't go so far as to say he likes me, but I think we came to an understanding."

"How so?"

"Well, let's just say I gave him a piece of my mind. He expected me to do slave's work instead of acting as his assistant. I don't think he'll make that mistake again," Grace mused. She turned in time to see Evelyn smile evilly at Snape's predicament.

They sat and talked for a while, mostly about Evelyn's first Defence class, which had been with sixth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. It was hours later when they realised that it was time for dinner. Classes had finished for the day, and most of the school was now in the Great Hall eating.

They walked to the teachers' table under the watchful eyes of many of the students. Evelyn ignored them, walking briskly and confidently. Grace tried not to notice, hurrying behind Evelyn and settling into a seat next to Snape. She had noticed that Professor Sinistra usually sat next to him, but she had moved to the other end of the table. He didn't look up from his plate and appeared to be deeply studying his food. Evelyn rolled her eyes, which compared to her usual outbursts was a major achievement in self-control. Grace shrugged her shoulders and began eating. After several minutes, she couldn't help but wonder what punishment he'd given Draco and Pansy.

"Professor," Grace said quietly. He whipped his head up and stared at her, obviously a little surprised.

"Um, I was curious. What punishment did you give Draco and Pansy?" she enquired, trying desperately not to sound too abrasive or questioning. He relaxed his glare a little when he realised that she had no intention of criticising.

"I made them gut rats and took a total of 100 points from Slytherin."

"But, that would leave them with minus 80," Grace said a little surprised. She knew how he prided himself in trying to keep Slytherin ahead of all Houses.

"Yes it would," Snape deadpanned.

"How long do they have to gut rats for?" Grace asked, smiling slightly.

"For as long as I feel they need to learn their lesson or until they are out of puberty." Snape eyed her, wondering if she was going to suggest a time period. She simply nodded approval and went back to eating.

Snape continued to look at her for a few seconds, realising they had reached an understanding much like the one he had with Dumbledore: If he didn't question her, she wouldn't question him

He finished his dinner and headed back to the dungeon, leaving Grace with her thoughts. She followed his progress to the door, wishing he would have more than a three-second conversation with him.

"I doubt that will ever happen," Evelyn said suddenly.

Grace looked at her scornfully. "Stop using your powers on me."

"I didn't have to. Your thoughts practically invaded my mind." Evelyn smiled at her.

"I'm going to go draw," Grace said as she got up.

"Don't stay up too late," Evelyn called after her.

Grace returned to her room and pulled out her sketchpad. Before she even realised what she was drawing, she'd finished, and was shocked to find that she'd drawn Snape in profile. She threw the ledger on the bed and went to have a bath. It didn't take long to relax, and she soon fell asleep. She started having the dream again, still not able to see the man's face and why he was reaching for her. The closer he got, the darker he appeared. She was never going to find out who he was.


	6. Demonstrations

Thank you all who read, I hope it was good enough to keep posting. Please let me know what you all think, I'm sure I can make improvements!

**Chapter 6**

Evelyn was returning to her room, when she thought she should check on Grace to make sure that she hadn't stayed up too late. She knocked on Grace's door, but got no answer. She heard footsteps and turned to see Snape approaching one of the other doors.

"Hey; have you seen Grace since dinner?" Evelyn called out to him. Snape eyed her with a look of irritation.

"No." He turned away. Evelyn continued to knock getting increasingly worried. She started shouting through the door, but still there was no response. Snape walked slowly over with slight interest.

"I can unlock the door." Evelyn said to herself. She focused on the key that she knew would be in the lock on the other side of the door. She used her telekinesis to turn it and push it out of the lock. She tried the handle, but the door still didn't open.

"I don't understand; she doesn't have the power to ward her door."

"She hasn't. She asked me to fit some brackets that are magically protected from spells and wand magic." Snape spoke behind her, making her jump.

"Ok, where?"

"Excuse me?" He blinked.

"Where are they? Point to their locations."

Snape pointed to the areas in the frame where he'd placed the brackets. Evelyn moved them with her power; one by one, and finally the door opened. She quickly entered, followed by Snape. She looked around and saw Grace's clothes strewn on the bed with her ledger. She went over to the bathroom while Snape picked up the ledger. He opened it and saw the picture of himself. It was strangely accurate and life like which was unusual because it wasn't a moving picture. Evelyn opened the door to the bathroom and could see steam coming from the bath.

"Grace?" She called, edging further. Then she saw Grace submerged under the water.

"Grace!" She ran over to the bath and grabbed hold of Grace's arms. She had fallen under the water again. She pulled her up and Grace gasped and flung her arms around Evelyn, who hauled her out and fell onto the floor with Grace on top, coughing and spluttering. She then noticed Snape standing in the doorway, and suddenly realised that she was naked. She quickly grabbed a towel. Still coughing and breathing deeply, Evelyn checked her over. Evelyn looked up at Snape who was still standing by the door, staring, unsure what to do or say.

"Snape; make yourself useful and get her robe!" Evelyn shouted at him, snapping him out of his trance. He neither sneered nor answered back; and simply did what he was told. It wasn't until he returned with it that he realised she'd ordered him; something he only allowed Dumbledore to do. He quickly decided now was not the best time to say anything.

Evelyn stood up to take the robe and held it up in front of Grace, who, now shielded from Snape's eyes; quickly dried and wrapped the robe around her. Evelyn led her to the bed while Snape kept his distance but stayed in the room.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I was just relaxing, I don't even remember falling asleep. I had that dream again."

"What dream?"

"I can't see anything except a dark haired man reaching for me. I can't see his face. It almost feels like one of those premonitions mom used to have."

"But you don't have premonitions."

"I know, and I don't think that it's the future. It feels like it's already happened."

Snape suddenly realised what she was dreaming of.

"I should go." He said quietly and curtly.

"Of course, thank you." Grace said. He nodded and quickly left.

"I think he's getting tired of watching you almost die." Evelyn commented. She helped Grace to the bed.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I think I'll take showers from now on!" Grace chuckled.

"That's probably wise. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. It's been… quite a day! I just hope tomorrow wont be as eventful."

"Are you kidding? We teach at a magical school! Uneventful just wouldn't be normal!"

Evelyn got up and walked to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'm sure. Besides, it's not like I can actually cast a silence charm, so you'll hear if I'm in trouble." Grace reasoned.

"Ok. Scream if you need anything."

"Very funny!"

"Goodnight." Evelyn closed the door behind her. Grace went to bed thinking about Snape. He'd almost seen her naked, and almost watched her die. It had definitely been one hell of a first day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day wasn't quite so busy; Grace had several free periods in which Evelyn had requested her presence in one of her defence classes. Grace sensed that Snape had wanted to object, but had begrudgingly decided against it.

"I can stay if you need my help with something?" She added, knowing perfectly well he would decline.

"No. You may assist Evelyn."

"Thanks. You know where I'll be if you need me." She quickly turned and left.

Evelyn was already in her classroom; all the desks had disappeared. Evelyn had ordained the walls with various weapons and fighting equipment. Grace entered and Evelyn immediately gave her a once over in a rather disapproving way.

"You could have put on something more appropriate." She sighed.

"What's wrong with this?" Grace shrugged. She was wearing a tunic top with a pair of loose linen trousers and wedge weave sandals.

"How are you supposed to fight in that? Those are far too inappropriate and the pants are too loose."

"Just be grateful I'm wearing pants at all!" Grace shot back.

"Fine. I'm not responsible for any injuries you receive while wearing those."

"No problem." Grace said clapping her hands together.

It wasn't long before the fifth years were piling in. It had been arranged to teach all of them together since it was a relatively new class. Evelyn wanted them all to get an equal head start. It would be tough teaching 50+ students all together, but she was confident.

Many of the students were surprised to see Grace, but she got the impression some of them were glad of it.

"Good morning. As you can all see; I have adapted this room to enable us to manoeuvre easily. As you all know, you are here to learn the art of self defence. No magic will be allowed; we will be learning to fight in situations where magic cannot be used. In past times, there had been situations where magic has been thwarted and witches and wizards have had to defend themselves physically. At the end of your 7th year, you will hopefully have gained a sufficient knowledge and skill of several forms of combat; the easiest being sword fighting."

A few of the students looked confused by this statement.

"But Professor, How can sword fighting be the easiest form of combat?" Harry questioned.

"I was waiting for someone to ask that." Evelyn replied, smiling.

"It's the easiest; simply because it allows you to keep your distance from your enemy. That is not to say that it is an easy skill to master; because it isn't. By no means is it easy. The next forms you will learn are Sai and Staff fighting. The skills involved differ greatly between the two. Sais are short swords with hexagonal blades. They vary in length from the small 15", to the 21". They should be measured according to forearm length. The blades are blunt, but they have sharp points as they are meant for stabbing and not slicing. They come as a pair and are made from titanium, and are heavier than the metal suggests." She walked over to the nearest wall and pulled down two of the Sais displayed.

"The good thing about learning to fight with swords first, is that it builds up your strength and speed for when you eventually learn hand to hand combat. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes!" Most of the class exclaimed in excitement.

"Alright; Grace, if you please." Evelyn indicated the other set of Sais on the wall, which Grace took down. She then removed her shoes. They both took their positions opposite each other. Without so much as a 'Ready, set, go!', they started duelling; the clashing of metal reverberating around the room. The students could barely keep up as they were duelling fast and skilfully.

Evelyn managed to grab hold of Grace several times, but she managed to wrestle free by throwing her over her shoulder. Another danger befell Grace when one of the Sais was struck out of her hand and went skidding along the floor. She dodged Evelyn's swipe and back-flipped across the room to retrieve it; with Evelyn hot on her heels. She had just managed to pick up the sword and whip round to face Evelyn's blow. She blocked it and pushed Evelyn backwards. They continued duelling for several minutes more until Evelyn had Grace cornered. Evelyn attacked making Grace drop her Sais and plunged one of her swords into Grace's abdomen. Snape had just walked in and the class had all gasped in shock. Snape lunged forwards at Evelyn, but she merely flung him to the floor and took out a potion from a bag near to them. Grace took it and downed it in one as Evelyn pulled out the Sai. The wound healed in seconds, leaving only a small scar that looked as though it had been there for years. Snape got to his feet looking murderous.

"What the hell is going on!" He bellowed.

"It's alright Professor," Grace reassured him.

"How can it possibly be alright?" He yelled dumfounded.

"Because this is how we fight. It's how we learn from our mistakes."

"By almost killing each other?" He exclaimed

"No, the injuries we cause aren't enough to be life threatening, and we use a specific healing and regeneration potion straight away." Grace reasoned

"Guys, I'm sorry to have neglected to tell you, but you must not try this method yourselves. As you can see, it's highly frowned upon. Also the potion we use is specific to our DNA; it would not work the same for you." Evelyn warned the class. Most were still shocked.

"We were simply trying to demonstrate what can happen in a situation like that." Evelyn said to Snape. He didn't look any calmer.

"Oh, was there something you needed Professor?" Grace quickly remembered. He whipped round to face her. He gained composure and spoke.

"Yes. There is a potion I would like an opinion of for the third years. Time to test your knowledge I think."

"Ok, we were going to demonstrate Staff fighting. It's none lethal. It won't take long. You can stay to watch if you'd like?" Grace offered.

"Very well. The potion will not wait long Miss Huxton."

"I understand. And it's Grace, by the way." She said turning away.

"Excuse me?" He replied; a little confused.

"My name. It's Grace."

He did not respond. He would have liked to use her name. But considering the room was full of fifth years, he didn't think it appropriate, nor did he want the school thinking he'd taken to liking another person, even a little bit. He simply stood against the wall and watched disinterestedly.

Evelyn replaced the Sais and took down two Staffs. She handed one to Grace.

"Now, this form of combat is considered primitive by most, but it does allow those proficient enough to take on more than one person at a time. To test this, I have a charm that will create vaporous enemies. They are perfect to practice against as there is no threat of injury. They can knock you down but cannot cause harm."

Evelyn and Grace placed themselves back to back. Evelyn then pulled out a small orb and smashed it in front of herself. Six warrior looking men appeared out of the smoke each wielding a Staff. Grace caught Snape's eye and gave him a coy smile. He merely raised an eyebrow.

The warriors advanced, three on Grace and three on Evelyn. They were defending themselves with an ease of skill unmatched by any Snape had seen. He knew that Death Eaters were not in the habit of practicing physical forms of combat. It was a skill considered beneath them. Snape disagreed. He thought it could come in useful, although his own skills were greatly lacking.

Grace had managed to single one of the warriors out, and made little effort to throw him to the floor. She quickly raised the Staff and plunged it into his chest. He evaporated instantly. Evelyn had managed to eliminate one of her opponents and was making light work of the others. In a magnificent display of skill, she managed to get the remaining two on their backs, snapped her Staff in half and plunged both parts simultaneously into both of them. Meanwhile, Grace had only one warrior left, and quickly decided to lose the Staff. She made for the warrior's Staff and separated him from it after some struggle. She hurled it across the room and it inadvertently flew in Snape's direction; meaning he had to quickly dart out of the way.

"Watch closely everyone; Grace is going to give a small demonstration of hand to hand combat." Evelyn quickly added. Grace continued to fight the warrior with a series of swift punches and kicks. When he'd eventually tired enough, she swung round and kicked him in the side of the head. He flew backwards against the wall from the sheer force and landed in a heap on the floor. He then evaporated. The class erupted into cheers and clapping. Grace was stood breathing heavily; parts of her hair had come loose from the plait reaching down her back, and were strewn across her face. She looked to Snape and he had an unusual expression of surprise on his face. Grace regained her composure and turned to Evelyn.

"I guess I should leave you to it!" She collected her shoes and walked up to Snape.

"Shall we?" She indicated to the door. He opened the door and walked through it, followed by Grace. She turned back and called to Evelyn.

"Next time, it's your turn!"

Evelyn laughed as Grace closed the door.


	7. Ministrations

This chapter is the longest yet, twice as many words. It doesn't yet reveal how Grace knows Snape, mainly because she is yet to remember. All will become clear soon. Please, please, please R & R!

**Chapter 7**

They walked in silence for a while until Snape decided to comment on what he'd seen.

"I was not aware of your skills in self defence."

"Well, if I can't protect myself using magic, what else can I do?" Grace replied matter-of-factly.

"Why did you not apply for the position of Defence Professor?" He enquired.

"Because I'm not passionate about it like Evelyn is. I'm passionate about potions. It gives me a connection to the Earth that I wouldn't otherwise have. Nature is the same in both worlds; many muggles use natural herbal remedies for a variety of ailments."

"But you cannot make them yourself. It seems completely futile."

"Maybe to someone who is magical. You people take so many things for granted. Just because I can't make things happen, or create potions; it doesn't mean I don't understand them. It doesn't mean I can't share my knowledge. Seeing what magic can do makes you appreciate it when it's not there." She sounded a little regretful as she said this. She was part of a very distinguished line of witches and had been the first muggle born to their family for centuries. Snape had never realised a muggle could have such insight.

"It would be a fair assumption that magic does become a habit when you've had it for so long." He mused.

They walked the rest of the way to the dungeons in silence. When they arrived, Snape had already set a cauldron out and it was simmering gently. There were a mass of ingredients strewn around it. From what she could tell, he was trying to improve upon her revival potion from the previous day.

"What ingredients have you added so far?" She asked him; sniffing the contents.

"Only the ones you used. But I have been working on ways to make it stronger, without the side affect of giving insomnia." He replied as he watched her scrutinizing his efforts.

"Who have you tested this on?" She suddenly realised that he would have to observe its effects on an actual person to see if it caused insomnia.

"Myself of course."

"Yourself? But what if something went wrong?"

"I would like to think that I am proficient enough at potion making to know which potions are best left to chemical testing as opposed to human testing." He looked extremely offended.

"Of course, I know that, but you can never be too careful." She looked over his list of potential ingredients and begun crossing out the ones she felt unsuitable. Snape was about to protest when she looked at him.

"I'm surprised you came to me with this. You have far more experience with this. I would have thought you'd like the challenge."

"I do. I was curious to test your knowledge. So far you have been true to your word."

"You thought I wouldn't be?" Se asked, not wholly unsurprised by this.

"For the most part; yes."

**_Well, at least he's being honest. _**She thought.

"I guess I should have known the answer to that." She smiled.

"Indeed." A sneer spread across his lips.

"So, what have you thought of trying? Apart from the obvious?"

"The 'usual' is all I've tried, in different quantities and stages."

Grace took this as a cue to grab the nearest ingredients and flung a hefty amount into the potion; which responded by changing colour and smell.

"Evanesco." Snape grunted, pointing his wand at the cauldron.

"Sorry, just hopeful. I try every once in a while, just in case."

"Why? You will never be able to make a potion with any magic to it." He stated loudly and bluntly.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'll leave you to it then." She turned on her heal and strode to the door. Snape scrunched his eyes shut, realising what he had said. He had been completely insensitive. Thinking about others feeling was not part of his personality. It hadn't been for a long time.

"Miss Huxton wait. I should have been a little more tactful. Your knowledge is appreciated." It wasn't an apology, but it was the best she could hope for.

"Yes, you should have. And I hope it is."

"You should not be ashamed of what you are." He stated.

"I'm not ashamed. It's just frustrating being part of a family like mine, with a sister who has such amazing powers, a mother who was a seer, and an aunt who is a healer. And then there's me – A Jan fucking Brady!"

"Who?"

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you. I should change before next lesson."

She quickly left, feeling ever surer Snape disliked her. She still couldn't read his feelings properly, although it didn't make much of a difference to her.

Snape was finding it difficult to concentrate on remaking the potion. All he could think about was Grace, looking dishevelled after combat, her wet hair falling over her face on her first night, the look of her nightdress as it clung to her tall rounded frame. She was almost his height, and slightly larger than her sister Evelyn who was extremely slender and athletic. Grace had a more womanly figure, although as Snape had witnessed, was just as physically fit as Evelyn. It had been a while since he'd felt such feelings for a woman. He was quickly shaken out of his dream when he noticed his potion boiling. He mentally slapped himself for being so childish and his thoughts were immediately on the task at hand. He realised he could concentrate if she wasn't in the room with him. That would prove difficult, since she was his assistant for the foreseeable future. He would just have to keep her busy. Treat her like everyone else, although he had tried to do that in the first place and it hadn't gone down too well. He had to do something. He'd have to improve on his Occlumency, at least try to keep his feelings to himself, he knew about her empathic abilities and she would soon be able to read him.

The day went on without much drama. He'd managed to complete his lessons without much interference or distraction. As did the next few weeks. Grace continued to try to be friendly to Snape, with him withdrawing more. She kept asking uncomfortable questions about his past; particularly about his childhood. He had always been loath to talk about his life before Hogwarts. Only Dumbledore knew about what kind of life he'd had. Grace finally conceded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to get to know you. Since we work together; I thought it would be nice."

"I'm not a nice person to know." He replied indifferently.

"Maybe you should let others be the judge of that." Snape looked up from his parchment and watched Grace clearing things away.

"You may leave that and go for dinner." He said as he went back to his parchment.

"Are you not coming?" Grace asked, a little too eagerly.

"No. I have work to do." His tone was very dismissive. She left without argument with Snape watching her go. As soon as the door closed, he looked up fully and suddenly regretted not accompanying her. He also felt he should have told her something about his past. Unfortunately, all his old defences were harder to tear down, no matter how hard he tried.

Grace entered the Great Hall and smiled at the Gryffindors, who all smiled back. The Slytherins however looked at her with disgust. She was quite use to it by now and simply ignored them as she made her way to the teachers table. She sat down next to Snape's empty seat. For a split second she hoped he'd materialize on the spot; having changed his mind. Evelyn sat down next to her, breaking the silent fantasy. She smiled up at Evelyn and looked back to her untouched plate.

"Any luck?" Evelyn enquired.

"With what?" Asked Grace rather confused.

"With Snape. Has he opened up yet?" Grace looked at her wide eyed as Evelyn tapped the side of her head; indicating that she knew Grace was trying to get Snape to reveal a little of himself to her. Grace had simply forgotten that Evelyn could use her telepathy without anyone's knowledge.

"That's not fair. I don't have any powers to use on you." Grace complained, rather irritated.

"I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You looked so deep in though. I wondered what was so important."

Grace turned back to her food.

"Why do you like him? He's never shown you any friendship or affection. I can't imagine your empathy reveals much about him either."

"It doesn't. He blocks me using Occlumency. I sometimes see snippets of emotion, but they are so fleeting, I wonder if it's just me. There's just something about him I can't put my finger on. I feel like this isn't the first time I've been in his company."

Evelyn suddenly realised Grace was talking about her past. A past she did not remember. Could that be what the dreams are all about? Snape had looked shocked the night Grace almost drowned; when she described the dark haired man.

"I think you're trying too hard. You should let him come to you." Evelyn suggested.

"No, he's not the type. I have to win his trust; His respect, which won't be easy for a muggle."

"He can't possibly hold that against you?" Evelyn went on the defensive. Since their mother had been killed, she had been very protective of Grace, even though they were re-located to America to finish school. Since Evelyn was a witch, they'd had to attend different schools. Their foster parents knew about their past and had kept Evelyn's secret. Outsiders simply thought she attended a private school, while Grace went to a muggle state school. Evelyn had always been good enough to show Grace what she was learning and it was because of this, she gained a passion and flare for potions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace did not see Snape for the rest of the day. He had asked her to do some research in the library for him while he taught the first years. It had taken all afternoon and Snape had not sent for her to return, so she retired for the night.

She was in the middle of her yoga when there was a knock on the door. She quickly checked her night clothes; she was wearing cotton pyjamas this time. She could sense it wasn't Evelyn and suspected it to be Snape. She sat back down and crossed her legs, trying to look unfazed.

"Come in."

The door opened rather cautiously as Snape popped his head round to see Grace sat on the floor in her night wear. He stood in the doorway for fear of coming too close and developing x-ray vision that would see straight through the vest and trousers. Grace could sense his apprehension and wondered why, but before she could probe more, he spoke.

"I take it you finished the research I set you?" He asked sternly, deliberately not looking at her.

"Yes. It was late when I finished, so I thought it best not to disturb you." She was desperately willing him to look her in the eyes.

"I see. May I ask why you are sat on the floor?" He questioned, gesturing to the way she was sat.

"Oh, I was practicing my yoga." She replied as if it was the most normal thing on Earth. Snape looked utterly perplexed.

"It's a muggle form of exercise. It involves stretching and holding positions. It has a deep spiritual connection and it's used mostly for meditation and balance. It's also excellent for flexibility."

She demonstrated by tipping her head back and throwing her arms back so her hands were on the floor next to her head and went into a pose that could only be described as the 'crab'. She then lifted her legs into the air and swung them over in a standing flip. She saw the look in Snape's eyes change. He was suddenly grateful for his long robe covering his growing problem. He quickly decided it best to leave immediately and relieve himself in the safety of his quarters. Grace could sense he was struggling with something. Before she could do or ay anything, there was a loud crash from next door. Grace's eyes widened in panic, suddenly realising it came from Evelyn's room. She rushed past Snape; who had quickly come to his senses. She found Evelyn's door locked and warded and instead of getting Snape to open it, she resorted to kicking it down with all her might. Snape stood shocked at how strong she was as she rushed in to find the window smashed and Evelyn nowhere to be seen. She rushed to the window to see Evelyn being dragged into the Forbidden Forest. Without sparing a moments thought, she ran out and back to her room to collect her the Sais she had under her pillows and ran down the corridor past Snape. He quickly snapped out of his trance and chased after her. He reached her as she approached the main entrance which had been locked down for the night. Unable to open it, she resorted to picking up a nearby bust and launched it through the nearest window. Snape made to stop her but she was already through the window. He had no alternative but to go after her. By the time he'd gotten through the window and dropped down onto the grass, Grace was already by the edge of the forest. She seemed to have stopped. He caught up.

"Miss Huxton, we need to alert someone, you can't go in there alone, you have no way of protecting yourself."

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate." She snapped. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on the nearest tree. She could sense Evelyn. She was alive, but injured. She could also sense something else watching Evelyn. Grace made no hesitation in drawing a Sai back, still concentrating on the beast; and threw with might and determination. She felt it hit the beast, making it retreat. She then darted into the forest trying to pinpoint Evelyn's location. Snape followed her in. she quickly found Evelyn slumped against a tree, bleeding badly from a wound in her leg. She tried to lift Evelyn, when the beast returned. She saw it was mostly human like, but had wings and very noticeable fangs. **_A Vampire_**, She thought. She held onto Evelyn as it drew nearer. Snape tried firing spells at it, but they appeared to have no damaging effect.

"Evelyn, use your power!" Grace cried. Evelyn tried but nothing happened; she was too weak.

"Evelyn…" Grace repeated; the Vampire still getting nearer.

"Evelyn!" She screamed. Evelyn finally mustered the strength to throw a fire ball at it. It shrieked in pain and vanished deep into the forest. Grace made no effort out of lifting Evelyn up into her arms; and quickly made her way out of the forest, with Snape bringing up the rear, looking out for the Vampire.

As they approached the castle, Snape motioned them to the side of the entrance where he knew a secret passage that could only be accessed by teachers in an emergency. It worked very much like the Room of Requirement; only opening if it was desperately needed.

They went through and found themselves near the broken window. They quickly made their way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in her dressing gown when they entered. She quickly rounded on them as Grace set Evelyn down on a bed.

"Dear Gods! What happened?" Poppy exclaimed.

"She was…" Grace started.

"I was attacked by a Vampire." Evelyn finished. "He dragged me through my open window. It smashed because he managed to kick it out of my hands as I tried to hold on."

"So it was definitely a Vampire?" Poppy asked

"Yes. Actually I recognised him."

"What?" Grace was slightly shocked

"You remember that pub we stayed in the night before we came here?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You remember a man coming to us and trying to buy us drinks?"

"Yeah, you refused."

"Yes. He wasn't happy about it."

"So?" Grace shrugged.

"So, I think that was him."

"But how could he have known we were here?" Grace asked puzzled.

"Actually, Vampires have a heightened sense of smell. He probably followed your scent." Snape commented.

"Well, we didn't manage to kill him; do you think he'll come back?" Grace asked.

"I doubt it. Vampires don't like fire starters; they can be just as deadly as the sun. Well, I can be." Evelyn smirked.

"Good."

"Grace, where's the other Sai?" Evelyn asked, noticing only one sticking out of the top of her pyjama bottoms.

"Oh! I threw it at him. It must still be in the forest."

"Great. It'll be long gone now." Evelyn sounded disappointed. She had bought them for Grace as a 21st birthday present, and in all that time, they had never even gained so much as a scratch.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to save you." Grace looked defeated. Snape had never seen this side to her. He did not think her to be a person who backed down easily.

"It's ok." Evelyn reassured, albeit half heartedly.

"I may be able to find it." Grace said and started to leave. Snape grabbed her arm.

"Where in Merlin's nameare you going?" He questioned.

"To find it; it may still be there."

"You're not serious?" He said in disbelief.

"You don't understand. It was a gift." She looked to Evelyn

"I'm sure your sister values your life over a knife." He reasoned.

"He's right. It's ok, go get some sleep. I'll be fine."

Madam Pomfrey had already given her a healing potion and was mending her broken leg.

"Do you want something for those my dear?" She asked Grace; pointing to the cuts on her legs. Her pyjamas were ripped. She hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, no thank you. It's nothing." She tried to leave, but Snape still had hold of her arm.

"You know, you can let go now?"

"Hmm? Oh." He quickly released his grip. He looked straight into her eyes, and at that moment, they both felt as though time had stood still. They both suddenly felt as thought they had been hit by the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them had ever felt such a rush of emotions, and they had no idea what it meant. Evelyn could see that they were both thinking the same thing. For a moment they both wanted to fold into a tight embrace. Neither had ever wanted to kiss the other as they did in that moment. Evelyn laughed, which made them both look away. Grace immediately knew she had seen it, and quickly left before Snape realised it as well.

She walked back to her room thinking about Snape, when she stopped outside Evelyn's room. The window was still broken and lying in pieces. She went over and picked up the broken frame when Snape entered.

"Do you know anything that can fix this?" She asked, feeling helpless.

"Yes." He walked over and placed his hands on top of hers in an effort to take the frame from her. They found themselves staring into each others eyes again. They unconsciously stepped closer to each other; dropping the frame in the process. They were inches away from each other when they brushed lips. Grace placed her hands on his chest and felt the warmth radiating from him. He took hold of her upper arms and pulled her closer. She could feel him grow hard. She slipped her hands up to his face. Feeling her hands on him brought him back to his senses and he stepped away.

"I can't." He whispered, still breathing heavily, and still utterly aroused by her. He could still smell her. He turned to leave.

"Wait…" Grace pleaded. He turned around to see her face in an expression of sadness at his leaving. "I… We… I can't fix this." She gestured to the frame now in even more pieces on the floor. She inwardly kicked herself for not being truthful. He raised his wand and with a flick, the window was fixed. He left without saying another word. Grace collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily, trying to make sense of what had happened.

Snape rushed to his quarters in the dungeons faster than his legs could carry him. He couldn't take his mind off the feel of her body pressed into his own. The feel of her soft lips against his own. Growing more aroused by the second, he flung himself through his door and slammed it behind him, and in one quick movement had it locked and warded, and had relieved himself from his trousers. He slumped to the floor trying to catch his breath, trying desperately to think of anything but Grace, knowing full well his 'problem' would not simply go away. He grasped himself and methodically massaged himself to release. All he could think of while he was doing this was how much he wanted to be inside her, to feel her skin against his own, to taste her, to pleasure her. He cursed furiously as he rose to his feet to find he was still aroused. He resorted to having an extremely cold shower.

Meanwhile, Grace had managed to get herself to her own room, and had collapsed on her bed, her mind still racing. She could feel herself growing moist and hot, her nipples like bullets. She couldn't believe how much she wanted him, more than she'd ever wanted anyone. She rushed immediately into the bathroom to have a cold shower; right around the time Snape was doing the same.

They both tried to settle into their respective beds, neither able to get their minds off what had happened. After what seemed like hours, Snape got up and decided if he was going to have insomnia, he would do something constructive; and work on his potions. Grace resorted to visiting Evelyn, even though visiting hours were over. Luckily she was still awake.

"Hey, what's up?" Evelyn asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Grace replied deliberately looking away. Evelyn knew something was up.

"What's the matter? You look distracted." She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Grace replied, still not looking at her.

"It's Snape isn't it?" Grace whipped her head round, wide eyed. "What's he done?" Evelyn questioned, folding her arms.

"Well, he was trying to help me fix your window, you know, magically; and… well…"

"What?" Evelyn pushed.

"Perhaps it's better if you see it."

"Are you sure? Sure there's nothing you don't want me to see?"

"It's easier than trying to explain it." They grasped hands and stared into each others eyes. It made it easier for Evelyn to retrieve the memory. It could otherwise be painful to force the memory out.

In a matter of seconds, the memory flashed into Evelyn's head. She saw what had happened as if she had been there in Grace's shoes. Because Grace was an empath, Evelyn could feel the sensations and emotions, and she could also feel that Snape was just as aroused as Grace. In fact, she felt him! It didn't take long for the memory to end. Evelyn seemed disappointed it ended when it did.

"I'm surprised he pulled away."

"So was I. He obviously didn't want me as much as I wanted him." Grace looked incredibly rejected.

"I don't think he rejected you because he didn't want you; he clearly did. I could feel him. Hard as a rock!" Grace laughed in embarrassment,

"I think he's afraid of letting his guard down and getting close to someone." Evelyn tried to reassure her. She didn't look convinced.

"Maybe. I've just never felt so passionate about someone before."

"I could tell, but you don't want to do throwing away your virtue to just anyone you care about." Evelyn tried to warn.

"Evelyn, I'm not a child. Besides, I don't think he's the type to take it on a whim."

"No, I don't suppose he is."

"I don't think it'll happen. Gods, I have to work with him. What do I say?" Grace started to panic.

"It's ok; just say you need to talk about where you go from there. Don't sound needy or desperate; make him come to you, if he really wants you."

"Ok, Gods I'm so selfish, you were nearly ripped apart by a Vampire, and I'm talking about my non existent love life."

"It's ok; Madam Pomfrey healed the bones and wounds. I'll be out tomorrow." She reassured.

"And you, I want out now." Madam Pomfrey came storming over.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see how she was." Grace mumbled.

"Well, you've seen, now go." She said sternly trying to bundle her out the door.

"I'll be here in the morning." Grace called to Evelyn. She walked back thinking about what Evelyn had said.

It was past midnight already and part of her wondered if Snape was having as much trouble as she was.


	8. Altercations

Thank you for reading, this chapter has more dialogue than the previous, and has a little bit of raunchiness!

**Taya: **Thanks! I will keep thins going, I have half of it finished on paper, I just have to take the time to get it all on to the pc!

**Chapter 8**

Snape had just abandoned a failed potion and decided to try and sleep again. It was near impossible. He decided to go to the infirmary and sneak a dreamless sleep potion while Poppy was asleep.

While rushing his way there, he failed to notice Grace walking towards him, with her head down, deep in thought. Before they could both look up, they crashed into each other. Grace was thrown to the floor with Snape falling on top. It took them a few seconds to realise who each other was. They looked into each others eyes and could feel the heat radiating between them. Despite all his best efforts, Snape was instantly hard again. He made to get off Grace, but she grabbed hold of his shirt, forcing him down to his knees over her.

"Don't go." She whispered. She stared deeply into his eyes, trying to channel her emotions. He bent lower, and she made no hesitation in reaching up to kiss him. He responded eagerly, while Grace's hand instinctively went to his erection; making him gasp in anticipation.

He lowered his left hand to her right breast and thumbed her nipple lightly, making her hitch up and grasp him firmer. She was starting to massage him when he got cold feet again; grabbing her hands and removing them from him.

"No, I can't, I can't." He whispered in desperation. He got up and ran in the direction of the dungeons, cursing himself under his breath.

"No, wait…" She finally mustered, far too late. She was left sat on the cold floor, not knowing whether to scream in anger or cry in desperation.

Snape ran all the way to his quarters and got straight into the shower for the second time; but it made no difference.

Grace had meanwhile gathered her senses and had dragged herself back to her room. She couldn't get her head round why he kept backing off. What had she done wrong? Had she come on too strong, or not strong enough?

Too tired to do anything about it, she resigned herself to bed. She didn't sleep much; mostly thinking about what she could have done differently.

Morning came all too quickly. Grace was still wide awake, and decided to get up. She tried yoga to focus her mind, but failed miserably. She still couldn't put it out of her mind while on her way to the infirmary.

Evelyn was already up and walking about; Madam Pomfrey was making her test her leg.

"Really Poppy, I'm fine now." Evelyn re-iterated.

"Are you sure you feel no pain or discomfort?"

"No, but I am starting to get repetitive strain injury in my feet." Evelyn retorted. She saw Grace waiting and quickly mouthed "Get me out of here!"

"Is she ok to leave now?" Grace asked politely.

"I suppose so, but if anything happens, I want her back here." Poppy warned.

"Of course." Grace assured, ushering Evelyn out.

"Thanks!" Evelyn sighed, once outside. Grace smiled and looked away, still pre-occupied with the Snape dilemma.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked immediately. Sometimes Grace thought it was a nightmare being twins, and even worse, when one twin was a telepath.

"It's nothing." Grace replied. Evelyn took hold of her arm and pulled her to one side.

"Look at me." She ordered. Grace looked away at first, but decided it best to give in. Evelyn immediately saw everything that happened the previous night. Unfortunately this time, Grace's empathy connected with Evelyn's telepathy, meaning she felt everything through Grace.

"Oh!" Evelyn cried. "I really didn't need to feel that! Seeing it was bad enough!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Grace offered. Evelyn was flapping her arms in disgust.

"Well, at least you know he could well and truly satisfy you in bed." Evelyn reasoned, raising her eyebrows in approval.

"Evelyn!" Grace declared, utterly shocked.

Evelyn dragged Grace back to her room to have a good long sisterly chat.

"Why are you so taken with him?" Evelyn questioned.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I just feel so connected with him. He seems so familiar. I feel so comfortable with him. I've never felt comfortable with anyone, not like that." She mused.

"He finds it hard. I don't think he's ever had feelings for anyone. He's a loner. It's not in his nature to be close to anyone."

"You don't know that." Grace tried to reason.

"He's just not comfortable around people. Makes me wonder why he started teaching."

"That's not a reason to reject someone in the height of passion. He was excited wasn't he?"

"Oh yes! He definitely was! No doubt about that!" Evelyn shook her head, trying to get rid of the image of Snape aroused. They may be sisters, but Evelyn was all too aware that they have totally different tastes.

"The thing is, because he's so use to being alone, he's not use to having anyone feel for him. Pretty much everyone thinks of him as the big black bat that lurks around in the dungeons. He is by no means popular with anyone; not even with the teachers."

"I guess I was hoping to change that." Grace was feeling totally dejected.

"Just don't go running after him. If he wants you, he'll come after you. Just be normal." Evelyn advised.

"Do I pretend it hasn't happened?"

"No, if he wants to talk, then talk, but don't go chasing him. It'll be seen as a weakness on your part."

"I'm not weak." Grace went on the defensive.

"I never said you were. But if he hurts you…"

"Evelyn, I'm not a child." Grace snapped.

"I know, just be wary. I got to get to class. Don't you have class?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Ok, if you need me…"

"I know. Thanks."

Evelyn left, leaving Grace to think about what she would do. Truth be told; she had no idea. She wanted him, and was pretty sure he wanted her. She just had no idea if he ever would submit to his feelings. Maybe she had it all wrong. Maybe he didn't want her, and was simply responding to the situation. Which ever the reality was, she wasn't about to find out by moping around. She was going to get tough. She would do what Evelyn suggested. If he wanted her, he would have to do the chasing.

She made her way to the dungeons and entered the classroom with confidence. She didn't great Snape; she merely carried out the pre lesson checks. Snape eyed her as she undertook the tasks with ease. He was curious as to her behaviour, though dared not speak of the previous night's debacle.

They were both saved the trouble of speaking to each other as the second year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs filed in, rather noisily.

"Settle down." Snape warned loudly, glaring at a small Hufflepuff on the front row; who was so petrified, she dropped her bag, spilling all the contents onto the floor, right by Snape's feet. He did not move out of the way to allow the girl to retrieve them. Grace quickly came over to help. She passed all the items to the girl; several quills had rolled past Snape, who was still stood stock still, blocking Grace's path. Quickly losing her patience, she picked up one of the text books and gave Snape a hefty whack across the shins, to which he immediately leapt back. Some of the class sniggered, but quickly stopped when he gave them his infamous death glare.

The girl got to her seat as Grace rose to face Snape. He looked as if someone had insulted his potion skills, but Grace simply glared back and turned to walk to the other side of the classroom.

After much huffing, Snape finally got the class to work on a simple calming potion that would only take 25 minutes. Snape had taken his usual stance behind his desk, scribbling notes, as Grace made rounds, checking on the student's progress.

The next lesson proceeded in much the same manner. When the class finished, Grace quickly cleared up and left for dinner, without as much as a goodbye.

Evelyn was already sat eating when Grace came into the Great Hall. Grace stood next to her waiting for her to look up.

"What's up?" She mumbled with her mouth full.

"Can we switch places?" Grace asked. Evelyn looked to her left to see the seat next to Grace's was empty. Snape's seat. She suddenly understood.

"Sure." She replied as she moved along. Grace sat down and placed some sandwiches on her plate; checking what they were made of. She looked at the goblet in front of her and it was full with pumpkin juice.

"Do you think they do orange?" She whispered to Evelyn, just as a glass of orange appeared. She then saw Snape enter the Hall as she took a sip. She quickly busied herself with the sandwiches. If he noticed that Grace and Evelyn had swapped seats, he did not show it. He had not been able to get the previous nights events off his mind. He could not help but feel regretful for rejecting her. But he realised that nothing could happen between them. They worked far too closely together for it to work, and his work for the Order had to come first.

His mere presence had put Grace off her food. She dropped the sandwich and pushed the plate away.

"Something wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm not hungry." Grace replied as she rose and left the Hall. Snape watched her go. He had suddenly lost his appetite and was about to leave; when Dumbledore pulled him to one side.

"Ah, Severus my boy; how is the new assistant working out?" He asked enthusiastically. Snape huffed in annoyance.

"Adequate." Snape replied, looking anywhere but at Dumbledore.

"Normally I would consider that high praise from you, but I hear she is more than adequate. The students seem to like her." He enthused.

"Apparently." Snape sighed.

"Do you not like her?" Dumbledore enquired, raising an eyebrow. Snape had a sneaking suspicion what the Headmaster was hinting at.

"She does her job, and that is all I am interested in." Snape stated looking directly into the eyes of the smiling Headmaster, trying to close his mind to the older man's Legilimancy. He could never be too careful around Dumbledore due to his advanced skills at Legilimancy and Occlumency.

Dumbledore eyed him one more time before leaving the hall. Snape left directly after, convinced the Headmaster had not seen anything private. He marched down to his classroom to find Grace already sat next to the blackboard, obviously trying to avoid Snape. He made his way to his desk and sat down. He looked up and was about to speak, when the class poured in. This wasn't going to be easy to solve. Not least because he had not been alone with her since the previous night, and she was obviously avoiding him. Perhaps nothing could be done. **_I've blown it_**, he thought.


	9. Strategies

I had once again intended on this being longer, but the end of it seemed appropriate. Thanks to all who are reading!

**Chapter 9**

Their lessons together continued like this for the next three weeks. It was actually proving more difficult for Grace than for Snape, as she hated silence. She couldn't carry on as the students had started to notice.

She woke early on the first morning of the 4th week and decided to change her tactics. Putting it all behind them would be the best way to carry on.

She went to breakfast to find that neither Snape nor Evelyn had turned up. Evelyn frequently skipped breakfast to prepare lessons. It wasn't always advisable to do physical combat on a full stomach. While Snape did sometimes skip breakfast, he hadn't done so for several weeks. She thought nothing of it, and indeed found Snape already in the classroom.

"Good morning." She chimed as he looked up. He blinked a few times, obviously surprised.

"So, what do we have today?" She asked, smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking she was up to something, but quickly brushed it aside.

"Quite a complex potion. It's a specific detoxifying potion, designed to rid the body of poisons, some common antidotes cannot."

"Ok." Grace nodded as the 6th year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws filed in. Snape set the class to their potions and Grace looked over the ingredients

"We seem low on some basic supplies. I'll go see Professor Sprout for some more." She turned to leave, but Snape stopped her.

"I'll go. You can watch over the class." He left Grace standing rooted to the spot. She'd never been left alone before, but was inwardly thankful.

Snape had spent nearly an hour collecting ingredients from Sprout due to her ability to talk heatedly at speed. He had been lucky to get away when he did. Walking back to the dungeons, he couldn't help but think of Grace and her smile. It had been hard trying to bury the memory of her mouth, the feel of it upon his own, her scent, her taste, her warmth. He'd woken up every morning since feeling like a teenager; an erection he struggled to get rid of with a cold shower, sometimes resorting to manual intervention. He quickly shook the images out of his mind as he could already feel his trousers becoming tighter.

When he arrived back in the classroom, the students had already finished their potions and were studying from their text books. He glanced at the blackboard and noticed that one of the ingredients had been changed. Before Snape could say anything, the lesson ended and the students filed out. Snape approached the board with curiosity.

"Did you change the potion?" He asked, trying not to sound bothered.

"Yes, it worked better and with fewer consequences, considering some of the skill some of the students have." She reasoned. They both knew that several of the Hufflepuffs were as accident prone as Neville Longbottom.

"I hope you don't mind. It also allowed them to finish it earlier, so they could pack up their desks."

"No, I don't… mind, but I would like to be informed before hand." Snape replied.

"Well, you weren't here, and I didn't want the lesson wasted. You're never going to let me teach again are you?" Grace asked, crestfallen.

"I wouldn't say that, but for your first lesson, it may have been wiser to leave them to the task I set them." Snape advised.

"Well, had I left the ingredients the way they were, something bad may have happened and there's no way I could have contained that kind of explosion. I have no want, or any powers. I changed them for safety reasons." Snape simply nodded. He was secretly impressed, but was trying to hide it. He'd never met anyone with such knowledge and initiative. Under normal circumstances he'd be furious if someone had changed anything in his lessons.

Grace cleared away the cauldrons ready for the first year's class. There wasn't much in the way of preparation to do as they hadn't moved onto actual potions. The lesson finished after what seemed like hours of silent copying from text books. They left for lunch, leaving Grace and Snape alone. Snape made no moves to go to lunch.

"Are you not coming?" Grace enquired.

"I have some research to do." Snape replied, not even looking up.

"You have to eat something, you weren't at breakfast."

"How do you know I haven't eaten here?" Snape retorted.

"You haven't. It's not easy to lie to an empath." Snape froze. She was starting to sense his basic feelings. It would only be a matter of time before she could read all the others. Deciding it best not to protest, he accompanied her to lunch. Knowing the kind of person Snape was, she figured it best not to push him into talking about himself; she decided to tell him about herself. She started with how she spent the years after her mother's death in an American muggle school while Evelyn attended the nearest wizard school. They were fostered by a family who were muggles, but knew of the Wizarding world. She told of how she had always felt like an outcast beside Evelyn. She told him of an incident at their 14th birthday's when Evelyn had been allowed to invite some of her magically inclined friends from her school. Upon learning that Grace was a muggle, they had taken the opportunity to test the theory and had performed the Levicorpus charm, while Evelyn was answering the door. Grace had been hoisted up into the air by her right ankle. All she could do was thrash about while the other laughed. Evelyn had come into the room to see Grace upside down dangling in the air, and had immediately thrown the spellcaster out of the window with her telekinesis power. The girl had broken her arm in the fall. Grace had run out of the house, intent on running away, but had been picked up by the police a few hours later. Evelyn had never spoken to those friends again, and they likewise had stayed away from her.

"All I wanted was to be like her. Was that so much to ask?" Grace continued. Snape listened knowing it was not all that different from his experiences at school with The Marauders. He had never been one to believe that purebloods were better than muggle-borns, and he had never really formed an opinion of muggles, whether a person had magic or not made no difference to a person's intelligence, or personality; but had had never met many muggles and so did have a tendency to revert to old stereotypes. Having spent time with Grace, he knew that stereotypes didn't work. He found himself feeling things about her he never thought he'd ever feel. He'd gotten so use to being alone and private and somewhat misunderstood. He used these acquired traits to his advantage; but right now, he could think of nothing more than embracing her.

He quickly came back to sanity when they entered the Great Hall. Evelyn was already eating, sat in Grace's former seat. Snape took his seat and began eating. Grace gestured to Evelyn to move back so she could once again sit next to him. She could see Evelyn was curious, so she let her place her hand on her arm; this allowed Evelyn to talk directly to Grace telepathically.

"_I take it you've changed your mind at being mad at him?" Evelyn thought._

"_Well, I figured the best way to know if someone likes you, is to get to know them first. If he wants me, I want it to be because of who I am, not because of the passion, although, we didn't actually get anywhere when it comes to that." Grace mused._

"_You certainly made an impression on him, he thinks about you a lot."_

Grace turned to look at her as she removed her hand. Evelyn smiled and continued eating.

Grace continued over the rest of the week to tell Snape as much as she could about her life, and she knew it was working when Snape started to let the odd comment slip. She deliberately avoided pushing when it happened as she was afraid of him closing up again. Although after a couple of weeks more, he'd stopped slipping up. Grace was starting to feel frustrated. He knew almost everything there was to know about her, but had revealed almost nothing about himself. He had been surprised at how interested he had become when listening to her stories. He simply couldn't return the honour and do the same. He didn't like people knowing about him, and he knew Grace wanted to know, and would probably keep pushing, albeit gently. But she couldn't find out about his past. Not ever.


	10. Revelations

Another short chapter, but there is a reason for this one! You will see why!

**Chapter 10**

Their next 5th year lesson with the Gryffindors and Slytherin was to have a guest sitting in. Since the start of term, there had been a number of 'Educational Decrees' set by the new DADA Teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. Grace had been fortunate enough not to run into her until now. She also knew Umbridge had yet to sit in on Evelyn's class, and she knew Umbridge would do everything in her power to have Evelyn's classes cancelled.

As she made her way down to the dungeons, she could see there was a disturbance outside the classroom. Harry and Ron were trying to restrain Neville who looked like he wanted to rip Malfoy's head off. By the time she reached them, it was over and Snape had taken off points from Gryffindor and ordered them all inside. He waited until they had all entered, then turned to face Grace.

"She's here isn't she?" Grace immediately asked. Snape nodded.

"Are you going to tell me to be on my best behaviour?" She smiled mockingly. He sneered back.

"Do I have to?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't decided yet." She replied and entered the class with Snape behind her. The class fell silent as he banged the door shut. He set the class off on their Strengthening Solutions left from the previous lesson, while Umbridge scribbled things down on her clipboard. Grace busied herself checking on the students, Neville and Draco in particular since they were eyeballing each other. Umbridge then set about questioning Snape. Grace could see he was getting annoyed, when she could no longer hear his answers. She could tell he was gritting his teeth. While trying to avoid a major disaster between Neville's potion and Draco's insults, she failed to notice Harry watching Umbridge question Snape. He messed up his potion causing Snape to give no marks and set extra homework for him.

When all the students finally left, Snape was banging things around in a vain effort to tidy up.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked warily. Snape whipped round to face her.

"What the hell is Dumbledore playing at?" Snape growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure if Dumbledore could keep the Ministry out of Hogwarts, he would, but they've obviously taken a more active role in business here from now on. What I'm surprised at most is that she had nothing to say to me." Snape narrowed his eyes in thought. He too did wonder why she hadn't questioned Snape on taking help in his classes, particularly muggle help.

"Listen, thinking about it will only drive you crazy, and give you wrinkles." She joked. "Besides, you never told me about yourself. And I've told you Gods know how many stories. For instance; what were you like as a child?" Grace was smiling at him. Snape turned away.

"Oh come on; it can't be that bad. At least not compared to mine."

He again didn't answer, and she could tell it was making him uncomfortable, but she felt it would do him good to talk about his past.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I can't." He shot, trying to end the conversation.

"Honestly, you'll feel better by talking about whatever it is that bothers you about it; particularly to someone objective."

"I'd rather not." He said, his voice rising in anger.

"I don't understand; what are you trying to hide?" She was standing right next to him, when he lost all control. He swung round and grabbed hold of her wrists so fast, she didn't have time to respond with more than a quick scream.

"**You want to know of the horrors I had to endure?" **He shouted at her, his face mere inches away as he forced her backwards, slamming her hard against the cold stone wall. He looked deep into her eyes.

"**Why don't you take a look!" **With that he forced images of himself as a child into her mind. She could see his clear memory of himself as a young boy, crying as his mother was beaten by his father. There were numerous memories like this; some of them involved Severus himself being beaten. She saw memories of him as a Death Eater, watching others torture and kill muggles and muggle-borns, she saw him receive the dark mark. The last memory she saw was of him being humiliated by James and Sirius in front of many other students. The same Levicorpus spell that was used on her. He looked around the same age she was at the time. They were more alike than he cared to admit.

Snape tried to break free, but was suddenly thrown into Grace's memories. He saw the same humiliation done to her, He saw how she watched Evelyn practice things for school, feeling her envy, and sadness at how in a totally pureblood family, she could be the only muggle. He was then thrown into a memory of her as a 15 year old. He saw a group of rogue Death Eaters grab her and Evelyn and drag them into nearby woods. Evelyn had tried to use her powers, but was knocked unconscious. Grace was struggling against 2 large Death Eaters, 1 of which had hold of her arms behind her back and had hoisted her off her feet. She had managed to kick the other in the face, breaking his nose, only to have the other 2 who were watching, subdue her and pin her down. What he saw, he had never witnessed through the eyes of the victim. He felt the pain, and fear surge through him as though he were Grace. The Death Eaters had taken turns in raping her. They eventually had gotten bored and left them both in the woods. The memory ended and Snape was back in the classroom, still holding Grace's wrists. He let go and she fell to the floor, clutching her head, moaning in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" He stumbled back, still in shock of what he'd seen. Grace was still crying, tugging at her hair.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" He whispered in desperation.

"The voices…!" Grace cried.

"Voices… what voices?" Snape shook his head, totally confused.

"I can't shut them out… so many voices…" Grace started hitting her head. Snape couldn't think what was wrong, so he grabbed her and hoisted her up, pulling her all the way to Dumbledore's office. Evelyn showed up minutes later to hear Snape tell them what had happened.

"It sounds like you brought down her control barriers. The ones she normally has up to keep people's emotions out. She could go mad if they stay down for long." Evelyn was reacting rather calmly, considering.

"How do we go about raising them again?" Snape asked.

"I think it's time to unlock the only memory she has never had access to." Dumbledore advised.

"Headmaster, you do realise…" Snape started.

"Yes, I do, and I think it is wise considering the times we are in."

"Will it hurt her?" Evelyn asked.

"No, Severus is very accomplished at Legilimancy. He knows what to do." Dumbledore said; he then nodded to Snape who knelt down in front of Grace and took hold of her hands. She was still crying; her eyes closed in pain.

"Grace; Grace, look at me." Snape whispered; the calmness in his voice unfaltered. Grace shook her head.

"I can't." She cried.

"I can make it stop. Just look at me." Snape coaxed softly. Grace opened her eyes, filled with tears, all red from crying. He'd never seen anyone look so vulnerable. He looked into her eyes and began to search for the memory buried deep in her mind. Evelyn knelt down at Grace's side and placed a hand on her forehead. She wanted to see what was to be revealed.


	11. Explanations

This one took a while to type as a lot needed to be edited. I hope it clears a few things up!

**Chapter 11**

Snape, Evelyn and Grace were all pushed into Grace's memory of the night her mother was killed. Something she had never been able to remember and was told it was due to severe trauma, and would probably never be able to recall the memory.

_12 year old Grace woke up with a start; she could sense people downstairs. She quietly crept to her sister's bed and woke her. She took her hand and thought to her._

"_There are people in the house!"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I can feel them!"_

_They both kept hold of each other as they crept towards the door; it suddenly flew open. A young Lucius Malfoy was standing in the doorway with his wand pointed at the 2 girls. Grace could feel Evelyn's anger rising, until she suddenly shot a fireball at him, burning his arm and making him drop his wand. Evelyn dragged Grace out and into their mother's bedroom, but it was empty. As they tried to run back, Voldemort had reached the top of the stairs. He flung a spell at them, separating them, leaving Evelyn on the landing and Grace falling back into her mother's room. Just then, as Grace was cowering by the bed, her mother, Helen, apparated right in front of Voldemort. She quickly tried to get to Grace, while Evelyn dashed down the stairs and out of the door. She was knocked unconscious by a rogue spell. Grace was still trying to reach for her mother, when Voldemort struck her down with the Killing Curse. She fell lifeless to the bed. Grace was unable to move or scream. He raised his wand again with the obvious intent of doing the same to her, but was distracted by an explosion. One Death Eater called up the stairs to him._

"_Aurors have arrived!"_

_He left Grace to go fight them off. It was then that a dark figure in black robes Apparated moments later and reached for her. Too scared to do anything, she simply stared at him. He reached forwards and took her arm. He pulled her up and held her wrapping his cloak around her. She clutched hold of the front of his robes and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a strange sensation build in the pit of her stomach, but before she could open her eyes to see what was happening, she heard the calm voice of an old man._

"_Well done, my boy" _

"_I wasn't able to find the other." The dark man replied, ashamed._

"_That's quite alright, I have already been informed Aurors rescued her and have taken her to St Mungo's. She should be fine. I think it's time."_

_The old man approached her, but she simply clutched tighter, burying her head into the chest of the dark man. He had a faint smell of spice that was oddly comforting. The old man peeled back the cloak from her shoulders and tucked her hair behind her ear._

"_It's alright." He whispered, "Were going to take care of you." He sounded sincere, but she held onto the dark man. _

"_She seems to trust you, I think you will have to take her to Madam Pomfrey, she knows what to do."_

_The dark man walked her the short distance to what Grace recognised as the infirmary. The dark man sat them both down and Grace looked at a middle aged woman coming towards them. She had a kind smile and warm eyes._

"_It's alright dear; we're not going to hurt you." She said soothingly. Grace looked up at the man and saw his face for the first time. He was a young Severus Snape. He was just as pale and his eyes were just as dark, but he appeared to her to be more handsome. She could see no malice or evil intent, just reassurance. She looked back to the woman who had knelt down in front of her._

"_Now dear; close your eyes and I'll make all the pain go away." _

_Grace closed her eyes and felt something warm fill her. _

The memory ended and she was back in Dumbledore's office, knelt down in front of Snape. He was looking at her, with the same expression as in her memory. Her eyes were filled with tears as she tried to make sense of everything.

"I'm so sorry." Snape whispered, breaking Grace out of her thoughts. He made to stand up, only to be stopped by Grace grabbing his arms. He looked straight at her wondering if he was going to get slapped. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck, virtually sitting on his lap. She buried her head into his neck, and could smell that same scent of spice. Snape had frozen; he was unaccustomed to being hugged, particularly by women. All he could think to do was rest his hands loosely on her back. Evelyn eventually resorted to forcefully pulling her off him.

"I'm sorry." Grace said to him, wiping her eyes. "It's just, you saved my life."

"I only did as instructed." Snape said. She smiled at him. She could feel his guilt; he'd wanted to tell her the truth. He'd wanted to save Evelyn as well.

"How come you never told me?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid I must take the blame for this, Severus was only doing as I instructed." Dumbledore interjected.

"Why?" Grace asked, rather confused.

"I had learned that your family had been targeted and your parents were told to go into hiding. They didn't, and your father was killed. We then placed your mother and you both in a safe house. Apparently not safe enough. To this day we still have no idea how Voldemort found out. I sent Severus in to retrieve the both of you. You see, he wanted you both alive."

"I don't understand." Grace asked.

"He wanted power, and you both had it."

"He wanted… wait… our power?"

"Yes. You see, the reason you could not remember what had happened, was because I had a binding spell placed on you."

"What binding spell?" Grace asked.

"The spell that bound your powers."

"Wait… you mean… I have powers? I'm not a muggle?"

"No. You have never been a muggle. The spell bound you from doing any kind of magic. And for that I must apologise. I know that things have been most difficult for you, but we simply could not risk Voldemort gaining anymore power than he already had."

"But, why didn't you bind Evelyn's powers?"

"Because he didn't want mine." Evelyn spoke.

"Why?"

"Yours are seen to be rarer and highly prized. You already know that there are not many witches or wizards out there that have natural powers. That's why he wanted our parents on his side. And why they refused."

"So, what are my powers?"

"I'm afraid you will have to come to them in time, when they are ready to surface. This cannot be rushed." Dumbledore warned.

"How did Voldemort expect to get our powers?"

"You had to give them to him, willingly, which is why he needed you alive."

"This is unbelievable." Grace sighed.

"I think you should take some time. Get some rest." He ordered politely.

Snape had taken that as a cue to leave. Grace looked to him, and suddenly remembered her dreams.

"Wait!" She shouted at him. "It's you! The Dark haired man I kept dreaming about. It was you!"

Snape had realised back at the bathroom incident, he had known what she was dreaming of.

"You had dreams of Severus saving you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, several times. I never knew what they meant."

"It sounds like your memories were trying to find a way to re-surface. I had expected it to happen one day. The human brain is a remarkable thing. Spells like this do not last forever. We had never intended for it to be permanent."

"I'm just glad to be like everyone else." Grace smiled at him.

"I think part of you knew you were."

"Maybe. I hoped. I wished."

"It seems you got your wish."

"Thanks, for keeping me in the dark to save me." Grace turned to see Snape leaving and went out after him.

"Professor, wait."

"Grace, it really wasn't my place to tell you." Snape tried to reason.

"No, I know. It's ok. I just wanted to say thank you." She leant forwards and lightly, softly kissed him. Then turned and walked away.

Snape walked back to his classroom trying to work out which was worse, losing a parent, or being raped.

Grace was sat by her window trying to make sense of everything. The one thing she couldn't get out of her mind was his smell.

"Are you ok?" Evelyn said from the open doorway. Grace turned to look at her.

"Yeah. It's just a lot to process."

"You aint wrong." Evelyn laughed. She joined Grace by the window.

"I always knew how she died, but seeing it like that, made it more…"

"Real." Evelyn added.

"Yeah. I can't believe I didn't do anything to stop him."

"There wasn't anything you could do. He was much more powerful then than he is now."

"At least you burnt Malfoy. He looked terrified." Grace laughed.

"You know what I keep thinking about? The smells. I could smell the fire, as you burnt him. And most of all, I could smell spice in Snape's hair when I hugged him."

"You damn near strangled him!" Evelyn exclaimed. "It's made your feelings stronger hasn't it?" She added.

"Yeah. Do you think maybe that's why he doesn't want me? Because he sees me as a child?"

"No, he does want you, but he's even more afraid of it now. He thinks you're vulnerable. What memory did he see when he used his Legilimancy?"

"He saw me being raped." Grace was still sickened by the mere thought of it."

"That explains it. I think you both need time. It anything's going to happen, it'll happen on its own." Evelyn re-assured.

"So, I guess another fumble in the corridor is out of the question?" Grace joked.

"I still can't believe you did that!"

"I couldn't help it; it was a spur of the moment thing! But it was a good size!"

"Oooh, I didn't need to know that! Evelyn grimaced. She left Grace to her thoughts. She had a lot to process. Not to mention figuring out what her powers are. Even though her memory had been released, she couldn't remember what her powers were. It wasn't going to be easy.


	12. Desperations

Thanks to all who read! Things are going to hotten up!

Taya: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

irinafan: I'm glad you've warmed to Grace, she's had a bad time, and I'm afraid those times are not yet over.

**Chapter 12**

Nothing happened over the next two weeks; Grace was finally able to make potions herself, but her powers were nowhere to be seen. She kept expecting something to happen, and when it didn't, she got extremely frustrated.

One particular night Evelyn walked in on Grace stomping around her room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's happening!" Grace shouted.

"What are you trying to do?" Evelyn asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Use my non-existent powers!"

"But you can't just expect them to appear. Have you tried meditating?"

"Yeah. It didn't work. I couldn't relax long enough."

"You have to be patient."

"It's been two weeks already" my patience is running out!" As she said this, she flung her arms out in desperation and the wall to her right exploded with such force, it threw her backwards onto the bed; Evelyn was knocked to the floor. Grace sat up and looked at the colossal hole in the wall. She could now see into her wardrobe without opening the door. Evelyn was sat on the floor, staring at the hole wondering what to do.

"Holy shit!" Grace whispered, edging off the bed. "Did I really do that?" She added in shock.

"Yeah. It always was a lethal power." Evelyn commented.

"You could have warned me!" Grace said in disbelief.

"No, I couldn't. They had to appear when they were ready, when you were ready."

"Well, my room certainly wasn't ready!"

"You know, I think it's gotten stronger since you last used it."

"Great. That could be a problem, since it happened when I was angry."

"Then you'd better learn to control your emotions."

"It's not just mine, it's everyone else's!" Grace reasoned.

"You know how to block them out."

"It's not always that simple, especially with strong emotions."

"Then I guess it's time to learn." Evelyn made to leave.

"You can't leave me here wit this?"

"Oh yes I can! Goodnight!" Evelyn smiled as she shut to door. Grace was sat stunned. She set about salvaging the pictures that had been hanging on the wall, but they were in pieces. She decided she needed help. She could perform magic now, but had no idea where to start. She made her way to Snape's office. She felt a little foolish but could not help but trust his judgement over others.

She quietly knocked on the door. She knew he hated to be disturbed.

"Yes! What is it?" He shouted from inside. She crept in through the door to find him scribbling away. He looked up and immediately put down his quill.

"Grace, are you alright?" He asked looked genuinely concerned. Grace smiled.

"I'm fine. The same can't be said for my room. I got my first power, and made a little, um, mess."

"Which power did you get?" He asked curiously.

"Um, an exploding one. I just waved my hands and, um, the wall exploded. I can now walk into my closet without opening the door."

"I see. I guess we should have expected your most powerful ability to re-surface first."

"So, you know what they are as well?"

Yes. I take it you require my assistance?"

"Well, I have no idea what spells would do it, and I have no wand. And, Evelyn wouldn't help me." She mumbled sheepishly.

"Alright. Show me the damage." Snape huffed.

They arrived at her rooms, and they were in exactly the same state as she'd left them; as if a bomb had gone off. On seeing the damage, Snape was a little surprised. He'd never seen such destruction from one person alone. He knew that magic relied on the emotions of the person doing the casting, so he surmised that she must have been somewhat angry at the time.

"You all this, with just a wave of your hand?" He questioned.

"Um, yeah. I was thrown across the room onto the bed. I think surprise is an understatement. It was so unexpected. I don't suppose you know what the rest will be, do you?"

"You know I can't say."

"I was hoping you'd forget. So, what can I do about this?" She gestured to the hole.

"Simple." He said taking out his wand. He waved it methodically and professionally, mending the hole and clearing the rubble. Unfortunately, the pictures were still in pieces. Grace went over and picked them up. She threw them in the bin with a little force and went into the bathroom. Snape went over to the bin and picked out the top picture. He noticed it to be the same drawing of himself he saw in her ledger. He took it out of the broken frame and deposited it in his robes. Grace came out seconds later. She walked straight past him and began picking up clothes strewn on the floor.

"I guess I'll have to get a wand at some point. I can't keep asking for help."

"That would be prudent." He agreed.

"Where would I get one?"

"Diagon Alley. Ollivander's is the best place. I myself have had several from him."

"Could you teach me?" Grace asked.

"Teach you what?"

"Wand magic."

"I suppose I could teach you the basics."

"Ok, could you teach me now?" She asked excitedly. Snape eyed her for a while, contemplating whether he should or not. He then took his wand out again and handed it to Grace. He took hold of her hand and stood behind her. He outstretched their arms with the intent of levitating the plant by the window.

"The first step it to learn the correct movement for the charm." He said as he moved her hand in the 'swish and flick' motion.

"The next step is annunciation. Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wingardium Leviosa." She copied. Instantly the plant lifted into the air and hovered before coming back down. He still had hold of her wand hand when she felt him place his other hand round her waist. She suddenly got a jolt of emotion from him; utter lust and want. She felt unsteady and dropped the wand. She spun round and embraced him in a passionate kiss. He was so shocked that all he could do was let it happen. She finally pulled away, but only a few inches and was breathing heavily. Her eyes had changed to a sparkling violet colour. She was channelling his emotions, making him feel them even stronger. She could feel his hardness press against her.

"Lie to me and tell me you don't want me." She breathed into his ear. He couldn't, he knew she'd picked up his feelings of lust, it was getting impossible to control his feelings for her. He wanted nothing more than to feel her skin next to his. He grasped hold of her again and pulled her in for another kiss. He drove his tongue deep into her mouth, gently caressing hers. He felt her hands come down on his shoulders and pulled his cloak down his arms. He let it fall to the floor as she reached for the top button of his jacket. He reached for the shoulders of her top, but was unsure if he should be undressing her. He desperately wanted to see her body, but daren't go further. She dropped his jacket and smoothed her hands down his chest. She could sense his apprehension to do the same, so she stood back and took hold of the ribbon lace holding her top together down the middle. She undid the bow and begun to loosen the rest. He could see she was not wearing any support beneath it, although he felt she certainly didn't need it.

As the top parted, he could see the defines of her cleavage. He'd never noticed how pale her skin was; it was close to the colour of milk, and although his skin had often been described as sallow, hers was a bright, almost creamy colour.

Impulse and instinct completely took over and he reached out to place a hand between her breasts. Her skin was warm. He ran his hand up to her neck and pulled her towards him. She opened her mouth in readiness but he simply brushed her lips with his, darting his tongue out to taste them. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders, leaving her half naked. He let his hand brush against her nipples, resting them just beneath them on her waist. She could feel his need get stronger, and finally gave in to ripping his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. She knelt down and unzipped his trousers, freeing him from them. He was incredibly hard and starting to leak. She licked the wetness off his tip, making his breath hitch in his throat. She took him completely into her mouth, savouring its warmth. He threw his head back and groaned loudly. Using her newfound strength of empathy, she sensed his desire to have his balls squeezed, so she did; making his legs buckle from under him, causing him to crash to the floor. She took this opportunity to straddle him, pulling her skirt up and over her head. She used her legs to force his trousers down to his ankles. She leant in to kiss him, and for a split second, he could see into her mind, and saw her secret. Beside the rape, no man had ever touched her. He pushed her back.

"You're a virgin?" He exclaimed.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" She was a little ashamed.

"Yes! Of course it is! I can't be taking advantage like this."

"Don't you want me?" She asked in desperation.

"You know I do. But I refuse to take your virtue in this way. You have to be sure."

"I am sure! I wouldn't do it unless I was."

"I know. But it has to be special, at the right time, not rushed in a display of lust. We will have to wait." He said getting up.

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, wait." He replied pulling his trousers back on and picking up his ripped shirt. He quickly mended it and put it on, throwing his cloak over it. He bent down and kissed her one last time before leaving, which is the hardest thing he's ever had to do. When a naked woman is offering herself to you, you rarely pass up the opportunity, but he knew he had to. It was too important not to.


	13. Appearances

Things are going to get better in the run up to christmas, but they won't stay that way! Thanks again all who are reading.

**Chapter 13**

Snape had tried to get things back to normal. He didn't want what had happened to affect their professional relationship. Things had been ok for about a week, but after one particular lesson, Grace approached him.

"I've been thinking about what you said, about it being special. I think you're right."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"I don't want to rush you, but, when would be an appropriate time?" She asked timidly. He looked at her and smiled. He knew she was ready, but he wanted to be 150 sure.

"I'm not sure, It can be fun to be spontaneous, but it could end up being rushed in the heat of the moment." He eyed her hungrily. She walked over to him and made to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"We can't. I told you, we should wait."

"But, it's just a kiss." She whispered as she planted her lips atop his. She immediately ran her hands down his chest and rested them on his groin.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"That I want to feel you, smell you, taste you. I so want to be inside you. But we mustn't. We should stop." He breathed as she started to stroke him.

"I think he disagrees." She smiled at him coyly. He pushed her away. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Teasing each other will only make it harder to resist."

"So I can see." She said pointing at the lump in his trousers, which he quickly covered with his cloak. He stepped forwards and kissed her forehead.

"Soon." He said, leaving her there.

Grace went to dinner to find Snape absent. Evelyn was also absent, so Grace decided to eat quickly and return to her room. She tried concentrating on yoga but couldn't. Her mind kept wandering. She decided that she would do another drawing of Snape since she couldn't focus on anything else.

There were no more close encounters in the run up to November. Grace had decided if Snape wanted her, he'd have to make the move.

November also brought about the first Quidditch match of the school season; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Both Harry and Ron were now on the Gryffindor team. Grace had never seen Quidditch but was extremely looking forward to it.

She decided to back Gryffindor, since none of the Slytherins liked her. Snape wouldn't like it, but she didn't care.

She found the game incredibly exciting, if not a little violent. She saw Angelina Johnson take a bludger to the back from Malfoy's crony Crabbe and was sure he'd be disqualified for it. She could feel Ron's nerves get the better of him as he let in 4 goals; however Harry saved the day by catching the Snitch. There was also an incident down on the pitch between Harry, George and Fred against Malfoy. He'd apparently been calling their mothers. The 3 Gryffindors were banned by Umbridge for life from playing Quidditch; Malfoy had not received any punishment for provoking them.

Meanwhile, Hagrid had returned to Hogwarts that night and was at breakfast on the following Monday. Grace and Evelyn were astounded by how large he was, they'd not met him before. He was also covered in cuts and bruises that did not appear to be healing.

Snape was in his usual seat next to Dumbledore. He was busy eating, obviously trying to rush his food.

"I take it you've heard." Grace whispered to him.

"Heard what?" He replied, still chewing.

"About that Umbridge woman becoming High Inquisitor. What the hell is a High Inquisitor?" She asked in disbelief.

"Someone who has more authority than you." A sickly sweet voice came from directly opposite her. Grace quickly looked up, straight into Umbridge's eyes. Grace showed her no signs of weakness or guilt from talking about her. Evelyn got up to leave as she feared she may say something she definitely wouldn't regret. She got halfway to the door, when Umbridge called after her.

"Your inspection will be this afternoon." She said loudly, making sure the whole Hall heard. Evelyn merely folded her arms and stood rooted to the spot. After several seconds she moved to leave.

"Grace, I need to speak to you." She called back.

"I will also be inspecting your potion abilities. An assistant is useless if unable to master the skills of the subject to which they are assisting." Umbridge said to Grace, speaking just as loudly as before. Evelyn stayed put.

"Now Grace; it's important." Evelyn called again. Grace was torn between getting up and listening to Umbridge berate her.

"I will not tolerate tardiness, nor will I allow non subject matter to be taught." Umbridge continued.

"Grace." Evelyn repeated.

"I do hope we understand each other." Umbridge interjected.

"Grace!" Evelyn shouted. At that moment, Grace could no longer control an undeniable urge for there to be two of her. She felt an odd sensation of being ripped from her own body. She opened her eyes and was standing in front of Evelyn. There were several gasps as Grace turned round to look at the head table. She was stunned to see herself still sat next to Snape; her head down, not moving.

"I think you got another power." Evelyn whispered. Grace turned back to Evelyn and the room suddenly disappeared. She opened her eyes and was sat in her original spot. Snape was staring at her with deep concern. Umbridge had the look of a person who had just seen someone come back from the dead.

"I need to get out of here." Grace quickly stated, hurrying out of her seat. Snape followed.

She hurried down to the dungeons with Evelyn and Snape in tow. They entered the classroom and Evelyn quickly grabbed hold of Grace.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, still a little woozy though." Grace replied, rubbing her forehead.

"You do realise, the entire Hall just witnessed that little stunt." Snape interjected.

"Stunt!" Grace shouted incredulously. "It wasn't exactly something I planned. I had Evelyn calling me from across the Hall, and that Umbridge woman trying to dress me down. I just suddenly felt the need for there to be two of me. Then there was."

"I suppose sooner rather than later is better." Evelyn offered.

"What I am concerned about, is the fact that half a dozen Death Eater's children saw what happened. The Dark Lord will no doubt be informed of this."

"You seem worried." Evelyn questioned.

"And with good reason. Do not forget that these powers are exactly what the Dark Lord wants." Snape warned.

So what do we do?" Grace asked.

"You be cautious." Snape advised.

"No shit!" Evelyn snapped.

"Evelyn!" Grace said glaring at her.

"What!" Evelyn screamed.

"He's right. We can't act any different."

"Well, that's going to prove difficult since the whole school just saw that! They're going to know you're no muggle."

"I know. Is that it?" Grace stated.

"Is what it?" Evelyn asked, bemused.

"My powers. Was that the last one?"

"No, one more. I got to get to class." She stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Grace slumped into Snape's chair and closed her eyes. Her head was still spinning from the experience. She didn't get chance to think any more about it, as Umbridge came marching into the room grinning like Cheshire cat. Grace shot up.

"Good Morning Professor Snape, Miss Huxton." She said sweetly.

"Good Morning." Snape replied, deadpan. Grace said nothing. Umbridge eye balled her expecting a response. Grace turned her back and walked the perimeter of the class. She took a spot next to the blackboard and Snape waited for Umbridge to be seated before starting teaching. Realising the mistake in this as she took a huge amount of time setting her chair down in the right position and then rifling through her bag for notes and quills.

The class started pretty normally, and went relatively smoothly as they were teaching 7th years. Grace was mostly distracted by students asking questions and advice on their potions. Umbridge was questioning a few students on what they thought of her. From what she could hear, they were giving her high praise. As Umbridge came closer, Grace circled round to the front near Snape's desk. He locked eyes with her. She rolled them in irritation at Umbridge's presence, he merely raise an eyebrow.

"At least I can count on the students to recommend me, even if she won't." Grace whispered to him, looking over her shoulder as Umbridge questioning a girl on the middle row. A boy on the first row wasn't paying attention and was quietly talking to his neighbour. Grace saw him pick up a wrong ingredient and place it in the cauldron. It started to hiss violently. Grace could sense it was about to get a whole lot worse. She took a step closer when it exploded. She reacted on instinct and raised her hands. A forcefield instantly formed around the exploding mass, saving the entire front row from being covered in burning potion. The entire class stopped working and stood watching the forcefield as the potion settled at the bottom. Umbridge half waddled, half ran round to the front desk and rounded up the students away from the disaster area. Snape took hold of Grace's hands and brought them down, making the forcefield disappear, leaving the potion to spill over the desk. Snape quickly cleaned up the potion as Umbridge dismissed the class early.

"What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing!" She screeched as she stormed back into the classroom.

"It just happened. It was instinct." Grace replied, still a little shocked. Umbridge was glaring at her with a force that could have brought down a giant.

"It wasn't planned, I assure you." Snape interjected.

"You could have killed us all!" She screamed making Grace Jump.

"How exactly would a forcefield kill anyone?" Grace said, now on the offensive.

"What if you'd have blown the poor boy up!" Umbridge exclaimed waving her arms in the air.

"Blown him… wait, you knew about that?"

"Of course I knew, and if you damage your room again it will come out of your pay!" She swiftly turned on her heel and left.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Grace said, slumping back down in Snape's chair. Evelyn had been right, anything other than normal just wouldn't be Hogwarts.


	14. Anticipations

Thank you for the reviews. This is a short chapter and once again was meant to be longer, but I felt it came to a natural end.

irinafan: Actually I was wrong, she already has her powers by this chapter, couldn't remember what I'd already written!

**Chapter 14**

Snape rounded on Grace, utterly seething.

"How exactly could it have been worse?" Snape said through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I could have been fired and thrown out?" Grace offered.

"That might be preferable to working with that woman." Snape spat.

"Maybe, at least that's the last of my powers." Grace sighed. She could feel Snape watching her. Her empathy was getting stronger all the time, and she could sense he was trying to bury his feelings. She rose to face him and was struck with a barrage of emotions that knocked her back. She grabbed hold of the desk to steady herself. She looked up into Snape's eyes. She could feel his passion, his hunger, his heart beat. She could not only feel it, she could hear it, a steady rhythm. They stepped towards each other, eyes transfixed in each other's. She could feel more than lust radiating from him; she could feel the love build between them. They came closer together, touching heads. He wrapped his cloak around them both, pulling her in closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and snaked her hand up to his hair. She nuzzled her nose into his neck and breathed in deeply. The scent filled her lungs with his trademark spiciness. She couldn't help but shudder, and darted her tongue out slowly to taste his skin, placing her lips to the base of his neck, suckling the warm flesh. The sensations caused by Grace, were making Snape's toes curl. He opened his eyes to look down at Grace still kissing and sucking his neck. He pulled her off him, getting cold feet. Grace could feel him close up. His mind was racing; he wanted to be with her, to feel her. He felt a strange protectiveness towards her, and it scared him senseless. He'd never cared for anyone in this way.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"I can't do this." He replied, shaking his head.

"Why?" She asked, reaching out to him. He tried to back off, but found himself backing into a desk. Grace placed her hands on his chest, trying to reassure him. He took hold of them, not knowing whether he should shove her away, or bring her closer. Grace stepped in and kissed his cheek, trailing down to his neck again. He lost all rational thought and embraced her.

"I can't believe how much I want you right now." He breathed to her. She smiled at him, her eyes flashing with pure emotion.

"Then take me." She whispered in his ear. She made to pull him in the direction of the door, with the intent of taking him somewhere private. He pulled her back sharply, making her gasp.

"I already told you, we should wait." He replied calmly. Grace opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped by a kiss. He withdrew a few inches and smiled coyly.

"I do however; think it is time for me to return a favour." Grace looked confused. Snape simply hoisted her up onto the nearest desk and locked and warded the door. He lightly pushed her shoulders to lie her down and lifted her skirt up, revealing her underwear. Grace sat up quickly with wide eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid, I would never…"

"I know, it's just, no one has ever…"

"I know, just relax." He whispered, laying her back down. She still felt uneasy. Snape ran his fingers lightly over her crotch, making her breath hitch. She expected to feel nervous and possibly invaded, but she felt incredibly aroused. He brushed his nose against her clitoris as he breathed in her scent, instantly arousing him. He ran the end of his tongue along the outline of her lips through her panties. He felt her shiver and shift slightly. He slowly removed them to reveal a neat thatch of red-auburn hair. He ran his fingers through the hair darting a finger over her clitoris, making her moan lightly. He slowly parted her lips with one hand, and raised her legs onto both his shoulders with the other. He slowly teased her using his tongue, running it lightly up and down. The mere thought of tasting her aroused him to such an extent; he could no longer ignore the bulge in his trousers. Using his free hand, he released himself from them and gently stroked himself. After several minutes of teasing, he engaged fully to pleasuring her; darting his tongue inside her. She was so warm and sweet. He'd never tasted anything like it. Her moans grew louder, so he quickly placed a silencing charm on the room. He could taste her moistness building, giving him a sign that she was close to climax, and he stroked himself harder and faster. Grace started to writhe on the desk moaning louder with each passing moment. She could feel a strong build up in her abdomen until she felt the unmistakeable sensation of an orgasm. Snape felt her clench as she climaxed, just as his own arrived. He lapped up her sweetness, making her shudder. She slowly sat up, while he cleaned them both with a flick of his wand. She was panting heavily; her eyes were all glassy. Snape gave her a sadistic smirk, making her blush. He leaned in for a kiss as Grace was about to speak, when they both heard a knock on the door. They froze and exchanged a look of fear. Grace leapt from the desk and quickly put her underwear on. Snape hastily buttoned up his trousers and strode over to the door and waited for Grace, who nodded that she was ready. He flung the door open, ready to scream at whoever it was, when a group of second years were looking up at him with petrified expression on their faces. It took him a few seconds to realise that they were his next class waiting to come in. he stepped aside and allowed the students in. he looked to Grace who gave a little smirk.


	15. Conversations

This is more of an inbetween chapter. Thanks to all who are still reading!

Taya: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! It was kind of needed! But no full on just yet!

**Chapter 15**

The lesson started and ended well, and Grace went to dinner. Evelyn was already there, and she looked fuming.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked as she sat down.

"That witch has cancelled my classes." Evelyn replied through gritted teeth.

"What!" Grace exclaimed.

"She wants me gone by the end of the day. She said teaching young innocent children how to kill with their bare hands, wasn't something they should be taught. She said she couldn't see a use to it. 'When would they ever use such skills?' she said." Evelyn was now grinding her teeth, staring fixedly at her plate. Grace immediately got up and strode over to Dumbledore. He immediately turned to face her, seemingly knowing what was coming.

"Professor Dumbledore, my sister has been fired! I swear if she goes, I go too."

"Grace, no one is going anywhere. I have already chosen a new subject for her to teach. Muggle Literature." He replied

"I don't think she'll be pleased about that."

"Of course not. It's only a cover. She is still to teach Defence, but under the pretence of teaching Literature. Her classroom will be charmed to appear like a normal classroom, complete with desks and bookshelves and not a weapon in site." Dumbledore sounded pleased with himself.

"What about the students? The Slytherins are quite loyal to her. They won't keep it quiet."

"They won't have a choice. Once entering the classroom for the first time, they will not be able to speak about what goes on inside to anyone, once they leave the confines of the classroom. Also, if Umbridge decides to pay a surprise visit, the classroom will transform into the aforementioned normality once she gets with in 20 metres of it." Dumbledore had his trademark twinkle in his eyes. He was grinning at her, and she couldn't help but return the smile. She went back to Evelyn and told her everything.

"Is he sure this will work? And what about teaching a muggle subject? Umbridge won't like that." Evelyn was still concerned.

"Actually, The Ministry is looking to improve Muggle-Wizard relations, and by giving the students a muggle subject to learn, they will gain knowledge of how muggles work, basically."

"Even though they won't actually be learning literature?"

"Of course not. It's all for show." Grace replied.

"All your equipment will be charmed so they cannot be removed."

"Quite the genius." Evelyn said, smiling. She looked over at Dumbledore who raised his goblet to her.

"Ooh! I've had a great idea!" Grace exclaimed.

"What's that?"

"We should have a Christmas party! A muggle one!"

"I don't think Umbridge will go for that." Evelyn replied.

"Probably not, but she doesn't have to know!" Grace said with a grin on her face.

"How do you propose to hide a great big party in this Hall?"

"The same way we will hide your classroom." Grace reasoned.

"What about the students? They might say something to her for extra credit."

"Not if they all sign a bound parchment. And I can get Dumbledore to place a charm on the hall so no magic can be performed."

"So, we have to do everything the muggle way? Even the food?" Evelyn moaned.

"Absolutely!" Grace beamed. She noticed Professor McGonagall leave her seat, and quickly nabbed it.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was informed that last year, you held a Yule Ball. I know that it was for the Triwizard Tournament, but I was wondering if we could do a Christmas party this year, maybe once New Year is over."

"I think it would be a good idea." He replied.

"Really? I was thinking of making it a muggle one; strictly no magic."

"That would be wise. And who would be arranging everything?"

"Oh, well, I would, and Evelyn."

"And perhaps some of the other teachers. Severus perhaps…" He said keeping one eye on her, watching for her reaction.

"Well, I don't think it's his kettle of fish."

"Perhaps. Tell me what you were planning."

"Well, I would make the food myself, with Evelyn, and we could instruct all those attending to wear normal clothes, so as not to arise suspicion, and I've been studying disillusionment charms so that the Hall will appear as empty to outsiders, and we can use a silencing charm to hide the music, and we could use a charm to rid the Hall of magic." Grace finally took a breath.

"Well, I was right; you have given this a lot of thought."

"I know, and I understand if you think it will be too risky."

"On the contrary, I think it's a brilliant idea. I would be happy to help with the charms. But are you really sure about making all that food the muggle way?" He questioned.

"Yes. Absolutely. And I could get some of the students involved, for extra house points."

"That might prove popular. And I'm sure Severus would help with anything you need him to do."

"I don't think he's the cooking type."

"He may surprise you. I will inform all the other teachers. I will be sure NOT to let our High Inquisitor know." He said, getting up from his chair.

"Thanks." Grace said as he left. She told Evelyn the good news; who was certainly not happy at being dragged into helping.

They headed back to their rooms and were just coming to the staircases, when Grace saw Snape.

"I'll see you later." Grace said to Evelyn, making a bee line for Snape.

"Well, I just had an interesting experience." She said to him.

"You mean more interesting than before?" He replied, cocking an eyebrow up at her. She turned away and blush a little.

"Well, my sister got fired."

"Fired?"

"Yes. Umbridge didn't see the point in teaching the students physical defence. She couldn't see how it would be useful. So she cancelled the class, and ordered Evelyn out. Luckily Dumbledore had a way round it. She's to stay under the pretence of teaching literature. Of course she'll continue to teach Defence, but what Umbridge doesn't know, won't hurt her will it?"

"I see."

"Oh, and I asked Dumbledore if I could organise a new year's party; a muggle one. No magic allowed. You're more than welcome to help, if you'd like."

"I don't think I'd be much use." They walked and talked all the way to her rooms. Snape made to walk away.

"Don't you want to come in?" Grace asked as she took hold of his hand.

"I don't think it would be appropriate."

"Why? After this morning, I would have thought appropriate would be right out the window." He made to protest, but she pulled him by the hand into her room. She closed the door behind him and found herself pressed against him, staring into his black eyes. Before they realised what was happening, they found themselves in yet another passionate embrace. Snape pulled away with a wicked look in his eyes. They flashed as he spoke.

"I want to see you." He whispered into her ear.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Oh yes." He breathed. They moved towards the bed, just as Evelyn knocked on the door. Snape grunted in annoyance. Grace opened the door and saw Evelyn smiling widely.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" She asked. Snape strode past her without a word. It seems fate was making them wait as much as they were making each other.


	16. Initiations

Thank you so much to all who read and reviewed! It's going to be slower in the upload of chapters as I have yet to write them. I have the basis for what is going to happen, but have yet to flesh them out.

blackheart: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you are liking it! I know the stabbing was a shock, but it just happened naturally as I was writing. It wasn't permanent luckily!

**Chapter 16**

"What was that all about?" Evelyn enquired.

"Nothing, forget it. You seem happy?" Grace commented as Evelyn beamed at her.

"I am, come look!" She said dragging Grace into her room. It was heavily decorated with Christmas decorations. Tinsel was hanging from around the posts on the bed, and was covering all the picture frames. She had what looked like Christmas light hanging from the window.

"How did you get those to work?" Grace pointed.

"They're not lights; they're crystal I charmed to glow." Evelyn was looking very smug.

"Ok, smart ass; we can do my room."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Evelyn exclaimed, grabbing a nearby box and shoving it in Grace's arms.

They spent most of the evening decorating Grace's room and talking about what to do for Christmas. Grace had no ideas as the only family members they had lived too far away. Evelyn then mentioned The Order of the Phoenix. She knew Dumbledore was looking for as many members as possible, and suggested to Grace that they ask him if they could join.

A few days later, December came and so did the snow and ice. Dumbledore agreed in recruiting both Grace and Evelyn into the order, and as it seemed not a moment too soon. There was an attack at the Ministry; Arthur Weasley was bitten by a giant snake and taken to St Mungo's. The Weasley children and Harry Potter were all immediately taken to Grimmauld Place – The Headquarters of the Order, to await news. All Order members knew of the dream Harry had had of Arthur being attacked and were called into an emergency meeting.

Grace and Evelyn were instructed to go to Hogsmeade and wait for a Remus Lupin; a fellow Order member, and Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody; the previous year's Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. They were told how to recognise them and were instructed in spells for spotting fakes.

It didn't take long to meet up with them, and were taken to Grimmauld Place. They were told to read an inscription from a piece of parchment that was explained later as being the handwriting of Dumbledore as he was the Secret Keeper for Grimmauld Place. This meant that no-one outside of the Order could see, let alone enter the house.

They entered and were immediately struck by how old and decrepit the house was. Coming down the stairs was a young woman with violently pink hair. She smiled at them and reached out a hand, when she came tumbled over a funny looking stand shaped like some sort of foot. She fell straight onto Grace, who toppled over.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Gasped the young woman. In all the noise, a portrait hanging on the wall started to scream and wail hideous obscenities at the group. They all scrambled to their feet covering their ears.

"What the hell is that noise!" Grace shouted above the screams.

"Shut up! Shut up you old hag!" Came a voice from the other side of the hall. It belonged to a man who had come running in with his wand aloft. He immediately tried to cover the portrait with a curtain with the help of Lupin. After several minutes, the screams died down and the young woman introduced herself as Tonks.

"I work for the Ministry. I'm an Auror. I'm also in the Order. I hear this is your first meeting?" Tonks asked as they made their way down to the kitchen.

"Yes. This is Evelyn, and I'm Grace." She said shaking Tonks hand.

"I'm sorry about that, we have been trying to get rid of that portrait, but I think it's permanently stuck. I'm Sirius Black." The man said, shaking Grace's hand. He then turned to Evelyn and was immediately dumbstruck. So was Evelyn. Grace could feel that they had both felt the jolt. They stood and stared at each other, hands still clasped together; until Lupin and Moody came in. They broke off.

"Er, would you both care to sit down?" He asked hurriedly. They sat at the far end of the table. Sirius took a seat next to Evelyn. They continued to smile at each other until Lupin broke the ice.

"So, this is your first meeting? I'm sure the others will be here soon." He found himself suddenly lost for words as Grace smiled at him. She sensed something different about him, almost primal. Then she remembered Dumbledore telling her about one of the Order members being a werewolf. She suddenly became overly curious.

"Can I ask a personal question?" She politely asked. He seemed to anticipate what she was going to ask.

"Yes I am." He replied. Grace blushed, feeling a little embarrassed to have almost asked it at all. Lupin continued to look at her and with his keen sense of smell, breathed in deeply, inhaling her flowery scent. He was totally intoxicated by it. He'd never smelt anything so beautiful. He could feel his senses going into overdrive, feeling almost aroused by her presence.

Meanwhile, Evelyn and Sirius were still smiling at each other. Sirius couldn't understand why he felt so drawn to her. Grace was just as beautiful, although they were not identical twins. He couldn't believe how much he wished he'd worn his best suit.

The silence was broken by the door bell and the screams coming from the portrait. More Order members had arrived. Dumbledore and Snape were the last to arrive. Everyone took seats around the table with Dumbledore at one end, while Snape stood with his back to the far wall, watching Lupin glance across at Grace. She could feel the jealousy radiate from him. It made her smile. She did like Lupin, but not in the same way.

The main discussions of the meeting revolved around tightening security around the Ministry. Evelyn and Grace both offered to help, but were told that they better served the Order by staying at the school. Snape made no comments during the entire meeting, and was first to leave when it was over.

"What's wrong with him?" Evelyn commented after the last members left.

"He's feeling insecure." Grace sighed.

"Why?"

"Because of Lupin." Grace replied

"I don't understand."

"Surely you noticed how he was looking at me?"

"Yeah, but, lots of people look at you."

"Not like that."

"Oh… I see. You really think you can handle two guys?"

"Don't be stupid, I don't want two guys. Lupin is really nice, and he's polite, and if Snape wasn't around, I probably would like him. But, it's nothing compared to you and Sirius." Grace grinned widely ad Evelyn, who blushed and turned away. Grace laughed as Sirius came in the room, making her blush all the more.

"So, Sirius, I hear Harry is staying for Christmas?" Grace asked, changing the subject.

"Yes and the Weasleys. It's better for them to be here as it's closer to the hospital." He desperately tried not to look at Evelyn. "What are you doing for Christmas?" They both looked at each other.

"Um, well, we don't have any family we can go to, so, we'll probably stay at the castle." Grace answered.

"Oh no, I can't have that. There's more than enough room for you both to stay here. Please say you will stay? It's nice to have people here for social reasons."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Of course we'll stay." Evelyn interjected. Grace raised an eye to her.

"Well, it's not like we've had any better offers." Evelyn tried to reason. Grace smirked.

"That's wonderful!" Sirius beamed. He was still smiling when they were ready to leave. It would only be a week or so till they were back, but they didn't want to arouse more suspicion in Umbridge and so reluctantly had to take the night bus back to Hogsmeade Station and walk the rest of the way. Luckily they arrived when Umbridge was teaching and so didn't have to explain too much. Grace was partly glad to be back. She had yet to wrap all the presents she'd managed to buy earlier that month. She'd gotten Evelyn a very old samurai katana. She'd had it engraved and had taken her years to save up to buy it. Luckily, the man whom she'd bought it from had been saving it for her, as she'd put down a hefty deposit on it. The blade was also magical as any wound received from it would never heal; ensuring that any enemy would eventually bleed to death, even if they had survived the initial blow.

Grace then realised that she had bought nothing for Lupin and Sirius. She had a quick think and came up with the idea of drawing them both pictures. She drew Sirius a picture of him with Harry at his graduation, and drew Lupin one of him as human on a full moon. She was impressed with how quickly she had managed to draw them, but not nearly as impressed as she was with the drawing she'd done for Snape. She'd drawn him gazing at the stars on Hogwarts grounds, in normal clothes, looking relaxed and peaceful. Beside him was a woman cradling him arm – his left arm, which was one of the most notable things about the picture. He had no dark mark. She'd also drawn the woman as heavily pregnant.

She put each picture in its own frame and wrapped them. She had a harder time of wrapping Evelyn's because of its shape and size. It wasn't until after she'd finished that she realised that Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys would be there, along with Tonks. She decided to give Tonks her hex proof cloak, as with her new forcefield power, she felt she no longer needed it. She would give Harry her copy of simplified potion making, with virtually every antidote to most known poisons. She would give Hermione her spare set of rune stones that dated back 300 years, and she would give Ron some arm and leg protectors for Quidditch. She would give Mr Weasley a wind up radio, since they didn't have electric, and Mrs Weasley a pampering kit. Fred, George and Ginny would have to make do with some fresh, non-magically made mince pies, since Grace had simply run out of money.


	17. Exhibitions

A change of scenery for this chapter. I hope people like how this story is progressing. I'm trying to include more HP characters into the story

**Chapter 17**

Most of the classes in the last week were relaxed; some did not even do any work, all except for the potions classes. But then what did everyone expect.

The last potions lesson of the week was a 4th year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class. Snape made them complete an antidote to a simple poison. Grace received several cards from her classes. Snape received only two, one from Dumbledore and one from the rest of the faculty. As far as she could tell, he had sent none.

When the lesson ended, Grace did her usual tidying up and Snape was busy scribbling on a long piece of parchment.

"Looking forward to Christmas?" Grace asked.

"No."

"You don't like Christmas?"

"It's a pointless waste of time."

"Surely there must be something you look forward to?"

"Catching up on my research." He huffed.

"So, you don't spend time with anyone?" Grace asked curiously.

"There is no-one I would want to spend time with." He replied coolly.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure if you wanted some company, you'd be more than welcome to spend it with us at Grimmauld Place." She offered. Snape looked up.

"I don't think that would be appropriate. I would not be welcome."

"Oh, Ok, well if you change your mind." She said turning to leave.

"I won't." Snape shot, returning to his work.

"Well, have a good Christmas anyway." She left him wondering if it was a good idea to have gotten him presents. Aside from the drawing, she'd gotten him a handmade leather potions book with index and category pages, and a calligraphy fountain pen charmed to never run out of ink. She figured it would take some getting use to as he was accustomed to using a quill and parchment.

She packed all the presents away as soon as she returned from dinner. It was hard concealing the sword, but she managed to obscure some of it, making it a little less conspicuous.

Grace and Evelyn set off early from Hogwarts and were met in Hogsmeade by Tonks who showed them to the night bus. It dropped them off right outside. Grace and Evelyn shakily got off, secretly wishing they could kiss the ground.

They entered as quietly as possible, remembering the portrait of Mrs Black, and were greeted by Lupin, Sirius and Mrs Weasley. Sirius beamed at them and at Evelyn in particular. They all crept into the kitchen and Mrs Weasley took all the presents and hid them away. Grace handed her a tin of mince pies.

"I've never really known if the magical world celebrates with mince pies, but I thought it wouldn't be Christmas without them." She smiled as Molly took them off her.

"They smell absolutely delicious dear! Sirius, show them to their rooms."

"Gladly!" Sirius grinned, knowing perfectly well he would not normally take orders, but since this order had the benefit of being in Evelyn's company, he would certainly not complain.

He strode straight over to them and whipped their bags out of their hands, feeling only slightly put out by carrying Grace's bags as well, but somehow knew better than to complain as he figured Evelyn to be the sort of person who would say something about it. He could tell they were very close and he could also tell that they were two very different people.

Sirius showed Grace her room and she quickly took a hint and left him with Evelyn.

"And here is your room. I apologise for it being basic, but this house hasn't been lived in for ten years and I've not had much time to redecorate."

"It's fine, believe me, I've lived in worse, Not that this is bad! This is great, It really… Thanks for letting us stay." Evelyn conceded realising she was digging herself deeper. Sirius was merely amused by her and was smiling animatedly.

"It's ok, I actually hate being in this house. My parents being pure bloods hated muggles and muggle-borns. They would never have joined Voldemort, but did privately think he was doing the world a favour."

"That's the thing, I never really understood why he targeted our parents, and they were pure blooded." Evelyn exclaimed.

"If they refused to join, that was reason enough. He wanted as many purebloods on his side as possible." Sirius reasoned. "Actually, I wasn't aware that you and Grace were purebloods." He added.

"Yes, and from what I have been told, our family are one of the oldest. Although it isn't common knowledge."

"So I gathered. And your gifts are not common among witches and wizards today. Hereditary powers come few and far between."

"I know. I wouldn't call them gifts, although Grace losing hers made me appreciate my own. I'm just glad she got them back." Evelyn mused.

"Dumbledore was telling us about Grace during one of the earlier meetings. I haven't seen her use them yet."

"No, she's still trying to get a handle on them. I just hope she'll know how to use them when the time comes; it could be any day now." Evelyn said worriedly.

"Yes, it could. I should leave you to unpack." Sirius said stepping away.

"I guess, and thanks for letting us stay."

"It's my pleasure, really." He smiled and left her to close the door. She couldn't stop grinning to herself all the while she was unpacking. She'd never been so taken with anyone, and he obviously wasn't as attractive as she guessed he once was.

She made her way to the kitchen to find Grace watching Tonks change form.

"That's an unusual gift." Evelyn commented.

"Isn't it great? She's a metamorph." Grace replied.

"I'm told that you both have powers." Tonks intervened

"Yes." Grace replied.

"Well, let's see them." Tonks said happily, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"I don't thin…" Evelyn began.

"It couldn't hurt, and I do need the practice." Grace reasoned.

"I suppose, just be careful."

"Sirius, I don't suppose you have anything that you wouldn't mind breaking? An old plate or something?" Grace asked. Sirius retrieved a plate from a nearby cupboard and set it in front of Grace. Everyone watched ardently, Lupin came to stand behind Tonks and Mrs Weasley kept a hold of the trio in an effort to keep them safe from whatever she thought may happen. Evelyn lifted the plate using her telekinesis giving ample time for everyone to watch. Grace raised one hand and blew it to pieces, quickly raising her other to place a forcefield around it. The pieces settled to the bottom of the field and everyone sat stunned. No-one had ever seen this display of magic without the aid of a wand, perhaps with the exception of Dumbledore.

Grace then let the plate fall to the table, breaking the silence.

"Wow!" Tonks exclaimed. "I wish I had powers like that!" She mused.

"There is one more." Grace stated.

"Another power!" screeched Tonks excitedly.

"I can astral project."

"What's that?" Asked Sirius, looking perplexed.

"She can project her soul outside the realms of her physical body, so it is then in essence a corporeal being."

Everyone turned towards the doorway as Snape was stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"How long have you been standing there?" Grace asked nervously.

"Several seconds, should I start counting?" He said in his usual sarcastic drawl. Grace glared at him. She then closed her eyes and astrally projected to a spot directly in front of Snape. He stumbled back in surprise.

"Oops, my aim is a little off." Grace said coyly. Astral Grace disappeared and actual Grace opened her eyes to an angry Snape. She smiled widely at him. Tonks was wide eyed with amazement.

"I've never seen anything like that before!"

"It's not that amazing. When I first got my exploding power, I blew a hole in my closet wall."

"I bet a simple charm fixed that." Tonks replied.

"Well, it would have, but Evelyn refused to do it, and I don't own a wand and I didn't know any charms. So I had to seek… outside help." She said, strategically looking at Snape, who didn't even blink. He obviously didn't think anything of Grace showing off her powers so readily. He was holding his tongue from saying what he really thought as he knew he would just get an earful from Evelyn and Sirius, and no doubt others would soon join in. He also had his mind on more important matters. He was watching Lupin who had pretty much been staring down at her the whole time. He was unaccustomed to feeling jealousy and was not sure what to do about it. He only knew that his first instinct was to hex the werewolf into oblivion.


	18. Ramifications

Thanks to all who are reading, I hope things are progressing as people like or hoped.

TribalScribe: Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you like it! Hope it gets better for you!

**Chapter 18**

Dumbledore arrived shortly after to have a last meeting before Christmas, mainly to discuss recent events. It didn't last long and as most of the members were leaving, Grace headed up to get washed before dinner. Due to the shortage of habitable bathrooms, she figured it best to be early.

Grace was busy sorting out which toiletries to use when she heard a faint knock. She opened the door to find Snape standing there.

"Oh, I thought you'd have gone by now." She said, surprised to see him.

"Yes, well I can't stay long." He replied as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "There was something I needed to give you."

"Oh? What?" She asked turning to face him.

"This." He took hold of her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Grace responded by wrapping her arms around his waist, then running her hands up the length of his back and resting them on his shoulders. Snape's left hand was at her neck entwined in her hair and the other was gently stroking her back.

He pulled his lips away slightly so he could look at her. She had her eyes closed and mouth open. He ran his tongue along her lips, making her body shiver. He then ran his tongue along her neck and up to her ear.

"I saw that werewolf watching you." He whispered.

"Did it make you jealous?" She whispered back. Snape pulled away.

"Should I be jealous?"

"He's sweet, but he's not you." She replied. He half smiled and embraced her again. He slid his hand from her neck to her left breast, running his thumb over the nipple. He breathed in her scent and started to understand why Lupin had found her desirable. He knew that Lupin's werewolf senses would be able to smell her from quite a distance. Her scent was intoxicating. He had no idea if it was her hair or the soap or perfume she used, or if it was merely her skin. Whatever it was, it stirred his hunger and had awoken his loins. He wanted nothing more than to feel her skin beneath his fingers; to run his tongue along the contours of her body; to feel her quiver beneath him, sending waves of pleasure running through her; to taste her sweetness, and to plunge deep into her. And although he had no doubt she wanted him, he still had a nagging doubt in the back of his mind that Lupin could sway her. He was after all seen to be a kind, sensitive, thoughtful person. While Snape had often been described as thoughtful, he was by no means kind or sensitive. Nor was he handsome. Lupin had looks that had been described as sorrowful; apparently it made women want to look after him. He was worried that Grace would pick up on Lupin's vulnerability and want to take care of him.

Grace could see he was having an internal battle. She could sense his apprehension, but before she could reassure him, there was a knock at her door. She went to answer and left Snape trying to tame his arousal.

"Oh. Hello dear. Is Professor Snape with you? Professor Dumbledore is ready to leave." Molly asked.

"Oh, yes." Grace replied, stepping aside as Snape strode past. He glanced back for a moment, and then was gone. Grace closed the door and went back to her things no lying on the floor; when she remembered his present. She quickly grabbed it and ran out and down the stairs. Evelyn was walking up them.

"Have they gone?" Grace whispered, careful not to wake the portrait.

"Yeah, why?"

"I had presents." Grace replied holding up the wrapped portrait.

"Give it to him after the holidays." Evelyn said walking past her.

Once everyone had changed, washed and so forth, Molly called them all down to dinner. She had out done herself as usual and plates of steaming food were laden in the middle of the table. Everyone immediately tucked in. When most had finished and left the table, Grace was uninterested in her food and was staring at a spot on the table, twirling her fork between her fingers. Evelyn was just finishing when she noticed Grace's untouched plate.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She said.

"Hmm? Oh. It's nothing." Grace mumbled.

"It never is. Spill it."

"Maybe later." She replied getting up and leaving the kitchen. She went straight to her room as going to the study was out of the question; no doubt Hermione would be in there, and the others were still tidying and decorating before Christmas day. She would have gladly helped, but she really didn't feel like being in company.

She took out her ledger with the intention of doing more drawings, but could hardly concentrate on anything but Snape. She simply couldn't understand him. Why was he so loving and passionate one minute, and then cold and distant the next? Was she doing something wrong? Was he using her? Or was Evelyn right? Was he afraid of letting someone get close to him? Whatever it was, he wasn't about to tell her.

The morning of Christmas Eve, Grace had decided to stop dwelling on something she couldn't change in the present, and so went down to help. The house was almost tidy and decorations had sprung up overnight. The Santa hats on the stuffed house elf heads even made her laugh.

Evelyn was in the kitchen with Sirius, both deep in conversation, when she entered. They stopped dead when they noticed her, not wanting her to think anything untoward.

"Where is everyone?" Grace asked them?

"Decorating the rest of the house I think. Lupin and Tonks are out shopping." Sirius answered.

"Is there any food left from breakfast?"

"Oh, don't worry about leftovers. I'll make you something." Sirius jumped up and busied himself making a full fried breakfast. Grace caught Evelyn's gaze and grinned widely at her. Sirius then rushed out of the kitchen to answer the door and to cover the once again screaming portrait.

"Spill!" Grace exclaimed as soon as he was gone.

"Spill what?" Evelyn said as innocently as possible.

"Everything! It's obvious!"

"What is? We were just talking, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. But I can tell you like him and he likes you." Grace commented.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Grace was about to speak when Sirius came back in followed by Tonks and Lupin. Tonks was struggling with bags, dropping several parcels on the floor and ended up resorting to kicking them across the kitchen. Grace went to help.

"Thanks. I managed to get the last of my shopping done." Tonks breathed, putting all the bags down. Lupin was carrying several of his own. Sirius pulled him aside.

"Did you get those books?" He asked anxiously

"Yes, I didn't forget." Lupin reassured. Sirius appeared to calm down and went back to sit with Evelyn.

The presents were all put under the tree in the foyer that had been put up that day, and everyone file into the kitchen to have lunch. There was much talk; Tonks was asking Grace about her powers, while Evelyn was deep in conversation with Sirius yet again.

The various conversations went on until a meeting was again called by Dumbledore, a last for the year and more than anything was to get Grace and Evelyn up to speed on developments since Voldemort's return.

The meeting didn't last as long as had been expected and Dumbledore asked Snape to remain as everyone else adjourned. Grace got talking to Lupin in the foyer as other members were wishing 'Merry Christmas' and leaving one by one.

Snape returned from the kitchen to find Grace and Lupin together. Grace was laughing, which made Snape feel enraged. '**_What pathetic excuse of a joke could he have told her to make her laugh so?' _**Snape thought to himself. Just as he was inwardly cursing Lupin, Grace noticed him and grabbed his present from under the tree. Lupin decided to leave them to it. Snape was glaring at her with a cold expression.

"Here, I got you something." She smiled at him and made to give him the present. He did not take it.

"I see your attentions are now focused elsewhere." Snape commented bitterly. Grace stopped smiling

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you make it your purpose in life to go after all sad, pathetic, wounded souls who cross your path? Or do you simply tire easily?" He shouted. Grace stood shocked.

"What…?"

"If you insist on pursuing that mangy werewolf, you could at least have the decency to take it somewhere less public." His face was growing red, full anger and hatred. Grace looked visibly hurt.

"Fine." She whispered. She stepped back and threw the present at his feet, shattering the glass in the frame.

"Merry Christmas." She spat, and then stormed off to the kitchen. She only made it half way down the stairs when tears started to well in her eyes.

Snape looked down at the present at his feet. Some of the paper had ripped and he could see some of the glass. He picked it up and ripped the rest of the paper off, revealing the portrait and underneath, the journal and pen. He looked at the presents for a long moment, suddenly wishing he hadn't been so jealous. He mended the glass with a flick of his wand and stowed the presents in his robes, quickly leaving before anyone could see the shame on his face.


	19. Celebrations

Thanks to all who have read, and I must apologise for the length in time it has taken for me to update, I've had a bad throat infection. Shouldn't be as long next time!

TribalScribe: Yes, I had hoped his struggles would come across like that! He has yet to fully accept what he feels.

irinafan: Yes, horrible for Snape. Grace's is not so bad, if you read below!

**Chapter 19**

Grace had stopped half way down to the kitchen and was sat on the steps, trying to cry as quietly as possible. It couldn't have been quiet enough as Evelyn approached her, sitting just below her on the steps.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Evelyn soothed.

"I'm sick of now knowing where I stand." Grace sniffed as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What happened?"

"See for yourself." Grace said, holding out her hand. Evelyn took it and was forced into Grace's recent memory of the argument with Snape.

"He has a very large green eyed monster." Evelyn commented.

"A what?" Grace replied, baffled.

"The green eyed monster known as jealousy."

"He was so cold."

"He was feeling rejected. His feelings have grown to such a depth that he has no idea how he's supposed to think or feel. He's not use to feeling like this. I don't think he's ever been jealous in his life, or if he has, it was a long time ago."

"That's no excuse."

"I never said it was. Listen, Forget about it. There's not much you can do at the moment. When school starts, give him a chance to apologise, and if he doesn't, forget about him." Evelyn advised. Grace nodded and wiped her eyes.

They entered the kitchen to the looks of everyone round the table. Grace still looked puffy eyed, but no-one commented. Dinner was spent mostly in silence, as was the rest of the evening, with the kids going to their rooms early.

Evelyn and Sirius were in the study alone. The fire had been lit and was casting a warm glow out onto its occupants. Evelyn was curled up in an old armchair while Sirius had languidly spread out on the opposing sofa.

Sirius was telling her all about his life in Azkaban and how he came to be charged with 12 murders.

"So, that man, the one who framed you, is still out there somewhere?"

"Yes. He's actually the one who helped Voldemort come back. I should have killed him when I got the chance." Sirius said bitterly.

"That wouldn't have solved anything. With him alive, you can still be exonerated."

"I doubt if we'll ever see him again. He's always been a coward. He's not a fighter. He'll hide behind Voldemort for as long as he can. I think it's the only reason why he joined him. He was too scared to say no."

"Dumbledore thinks that's why my parents were killed. Because they said no. He wanted my family's allegiance. He wanted our power." Evelyn commented.

"You are lucky he didn't kill you. You're lucky the Aurors came when they did."

"Actually Dumbledore thinks he wanted us alive. Killing us wouldn't get him our powers. They are bound to our genealogy. He'd have to perform a very complex ritual to get them and we'd have to give them willingly. Besides, Aurors didn't save Grace."

"I don't understand. I thought the Aurors scared them away?" Sirius asked.

"They did. But it was Snape who saved Grace. He grabbed her before Voldemort could get to her."

"Does Voldemort know this?" Sirius asked nervously.

"No. He had no idea Snape was sent."

"So, what brought you and Grace to Hogwarts?" Sirius questioned, changing the subject.

"Dumbledore requested us. I think he's been anxious about Voldemort's return and wanted the students to be taught how to defend themselves."

"And Grace is having to put up with Snape?" Sirius commented wryly.

"I don't think she minds."

"That's not how it looked before."

"She's just having a few problems. It's nothing she can't handle."

"I just hope he doesn't mess her about." Sirius said sounding almost concerned.

"Do you think he will?"

"He's a greasy slime ball who only cares about himself. He was a loner, never bothered to even try and make friends, not even in his own house."

"Well, if he hurts her, I'll hex him into oblivion."

"I don't doubt." Sirius smiled.

They sat and talked into the early hours of the morning, when they noticed the fire dying out. They retired both swimming in each others conversations.

Grace woke early to find she wasn't the only one up. Evelyn was still in bed due to her late night. Grace entered the kitchen to find all the Weasley children and Harry and Hermione all up and wearing knitted jumpers. They all chimed 'Merry Christmas' as she sat down. Suddenly she could feel a pair of eyes on her. Without even looking, she knew it was Lupin.

He was completely spellbound by her. She'd forgotten to get dressed and was wearing a pale blue vest with matching pyjama bottoms. Her hair was long, curly and unkempt and brought out the blue in her eyes. The light shining through the window hit her auburn red hair and gave it the appearance of glowing. Her skin looked as creamy as ever. Lupin had never seen her look so naturally beautiful. Her scent was a strong as ever. He was having a hard time getting his mind off her, when Molly, thankfully, burst through the door with an armful of presents. She laid them in front of Grace who then sorted them into piles of received and send. She gave out all her presents to the rest of the gang and they all set about eagerly opening them. All that could be heard was the ripping of paper. Tonks was the first to gasp.

"Wow! It's beautiful!"

"It's no trouble. It's hex proof. I thought it would come in handy."

"It's brilliant! Thank you!" Tonks exclaimed. Lupin and Sirius were opening theirs and were both stunned into silence. Grace looked to Lupin who had a look of sadness on his face. For a split second she thought he might cry.

"Are you ok?" She asked him worriedly. He looked up at her.

"Yes. It's wonderful. Where did you find the artist to do this?" He asked.

"Actually, I drew it; both of them." She said as she motioned to Sirius's. He was smiling down at his. He then showed Harry who also smiled.

"I never realised you had such talent." Lupin said "And, it's a nice thought, for me to be human again, but it'll never happen." He added, showing the picture to Tonks.

"I'm sure stranger things have happened, but are you saying that if the one who made you died or was killed, you wouldn't go back to being human?" Grace asked naively.

"I highly doubt it. If you catch a virus from someone, and that someone then dies, do you suddenly become healthy?"

"No, I guess not. But there must be a way?"

"If there is, we haven't found it." He sounded very defeated.

"I'm sure one day we will." Grace added confidently.

"You're very optimistic." Lupin commented.

"What doesn't break you makes you stronger."

"I agree." Evelyn said from the doorway. Sirius's face immediately lit up as she entered wearing a long t-shirt and shorts. She placed a present in front of Grace. The others unwrapped their presents from Grace and several thanks were said. Hermione was the most impressed with her present of runes.

Grace placed her present in front of Evelyn.

"You first." Grace insisted. Evelyn then ripped off the paper to reveal the katana. She totally awe struck. It was more than she'd ever imagined. She knew neither of them earned a lot of money and something as old and rare as this must have cost more than either of them earned in ten years.

"Where did you get this?" Evelyn whispered.

"I've had it reserved for 3 years. It gave me time to save up and pay it off. And I had it engraved." She removed the blade and gave it to Evelyn. Evelyn looked at the inscription. It read –

_**To my sister Evelyn, the only family I have. With love truly, Grace Xx**_

"It's magically protected. It will never gain so much as a scratch or a dent, or even break. It also can cause a wound never to heal, so try not to cut yourself on it." Grace added.

"I don't know what to say." Evelyn simply held it. Eventually she snapped out of it and smiled and Grace.

"Now it's your turn." She said to her. Grace then unwrapped her present and was faced with a jewellery box. She hesitated in opening it.

"Go ahead." Evelyn urged her. Grace opened it and realisation suddenly set in. she recognised the piece inside. It had belonged to her mother. She was wearing the day she was killed. Grace picked it up and turned it over. It too had been engraved. It read –

_**To Grace, a piece of the past. With love, Evelyn and Mum x**_

It was a gemstone pendant. Grace hadn't seen it since her mother died. It was moonstone and amber intertwined in each other. Grace imagined it must have been created magically as there were no visible seams in the stones. It was only made out of silver but was very sturdy. It had a snake chain approx 18 inches long and was at least half a centimetre thick. It would be extremely difficult to snap it.

Evelyn took it off her and unfastened the clasp. She made to put on Grace but was stopped by her backing off.

"What's wrong?"

"Where did you get it?" Grace asked "I thought mum was buried with it?"

"So did I, until we got to America. I kept it hidden, safe. I thought since you didn't remember what happened, you should have it. I would only lose it."

"Did you have it engraved?"

"Yes. Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect it." She said, pulling her into a hug.

The day went well as everyone was in a good mood. It only faltered for a moment when Molly started crying at Percy sending his jumper back. Lupin managed to cheer her up and the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went to visit Mr Weasley at St Mungo's. Grace and Evelyn were left relatively alone with Sirius and Tonks. Evelyn had been dying to try out her knew weapon and so Sirius had obliged by transfiguring an old teapot into a sword so they could duel. Grace was teaching Tonks how to dance to muggle music using the portable player she had brought with her, although with Tonks being so clumsy, it wasn't an easy task. It could definitely be described as one of the best Christmas's either of them had had in a long time.


	20. Excitations

Sorry to all for the length between chapters, I have been struck down with the yearly flu bug. Also, to any beta readers out there, if you would like to beta read my story, I would be glad to let you! Occlumency has just turned it down for misuse of Grammar! Although I have had several programs check it through and it has been fine! I dunno, I must be missing something!

Tribalscribe: Thanks hun! I am trying to keep within that theme, and trying to build it slowly, but sometimes they just run away with themselves!

Katha: Thank you so much! And I know I was cruel to end it on a low point, but things will get better next chapter!

**Chapter 20**

As the day drew near when the students and both Grace and Evelyn would return to Hogwarts, things seemed to take a more sullen note. Sirius had even taken to sitting for hours at a time in Buckbeak's room, making Evelyn feel a little dejected.

Grace had tried to cheer people up by telling them her plans for the New Years party she was planning for a week after they got back to Hogwarts. She even invited Remus and Tonks, making Sirius feel even more isolated by the fact that he would not be allowed to go. Grace had suggested using a glamour spell to change his appearance but he flatly declined saying that Dumbledore would be furious. He retreated to his solitude in Buckbeaks room shortly after this conversation.

Tonks was a little more upbeat and came up with the idea of doing a dance at the party. Grace had managed to persuade Evelyn to join them in choreographing the dance. It was going well with all three of them dancing to music on top of the kitchen table, to Molly's dismay, although, it was making Sirius smile.

They were still dancing when Snape arrived to inform Harry of his impending Occlumency lessons when term started up. He stood in the doorway watching them, none of them noticing he was there. They were dancing to an early 90's song entitled 'Rhythm is a Mystery', a decidedly muggle song none of the others had heard of. Tonks however was enjoying the music with great enthusiasm. They were dancing to the beat with wild abandon, gyrating their hips in circular motions, throwing their heads back and thoroughly enjoying every second. So were Sirius and Snape, who were obviously a little more than hot under the collar. Snape quickly decided that enough was enough before he needed hosing down. He gave a little cough to make himself known. Grace spun round and looked directly into his eyes.

"I'm here to speak with Potter," he stated loudly.

"I'll just run up and get him." Molly said rushing out of the room. Evelyn and Tonks got down off the table and left the kitchen. Grace stepped onto the nearest chair and stepped casually down onto the floor. She lazily walked over the counter with the stereo on it and picked it up; languidly setting it upon her shoulder as she slowly strode past Snape, not taking her eyes off him for a second.

Snape watched Grace as she left the kitchen, the stereo balancing precariously on her shoulder, still blaring out the muggle music. He quickly composed himself and sat down as far away from Sirius as possible. They continued to glare at each other until Harry came into the kitchen, until they were shocked out of their mental battle of wits by Grace screaming obscenities from the front hall. They both got up to see what all the commotion was about and found Grace rooted to the spot. Above her hanging from the high ceiling was mistletoe. It had been magically charmed to trap anyone who walked under it, and the only way to be released from its spell, was to have someone kiss you. Snape and Sirius stood watching Grace trying in vain to move away. Nothing happened.

"Well, I'm not doing it!" Sirius admonished, stomping back off to the kitchen. Meanwhile Tonks and Evelyn had come out of the study to witness what was going on. Evelyn pulled on Tonks' arm trying to get her back into the study.

"What are you doing?" she said shrugging Evelyn's grip away.

"Believe me; you don't want to see this." Evelyn whispered back. They went back into the study, leaving Grace trapped under the mistletoe, with Snape watching. He cautiously walked the short distance between them and stood inches away from her. He said nothing as he took her face into his hands and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and slow and was the kind of kiss that made Grace's toes curl. A few moments later, she felt the magic release her, and Snape quickly broke from the kiss and turned on his heel and strode back down to the kitchen, leaving Grace stood in the hall, completely flummoxed.

Quickly coming to her senses, Grace picked up the stereo she had dropped when she had become trapped under the mistletoe, and strode into the empty sitting room, hastily dropping the stereo onto the floor,and threw herself down into the nearest chair. She was breathing heavily, completely lost on how she had managed to stay so composed in Snape's unexpected presence. Evelyn and Tonks joined her several minutes later, watching her pant and she put her head in her hands.

"I wouldn't worry about what Snape thinks; he's and arsehole." Tonks stated.

"It's not that simple." Evelyn replied, sitting on the floor in front of Grace. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect to see him before term. It took me by surprise, not to mention the kiss. I was hoping to prepare myself before I saw him. He didn't even apologise." Grace said, running her fingers through her loose hair. Meanwhile, Tonks had suddenly clicked as to why they were talking about Snape.

"Oh! I didn't realise! How long have you been seeing him?" she asked.

"I'm not. It's complicated." Grace replied dourly.

"He doesn't want to know?"

"That's just it, I don't know. One minute he does, then the next he doesn't. I just don't understand what he wants."

"I keep telling you, don't bother trying to understand. If he wants you, let him come to you. Don't chase him. Don't give him the satisfaction." Evelyn advised. Grace nodded.

They continued to practice their routine until late in the evening. Snape had gone by then, and Grace retired to her room. She was not in the mood for company. Evelyn retired soon after, but noticed that Sirius had not been seen since his little incident with Snape earlier on. She knew that he most likely would be in Buckbeak's room. She knocked on the door, but got no answer. She entered slowly, deliberately bowing to the Hippogriff before closing the door. Sirius looked up at her, his expression cold and saddened.

"Can I join you?" she asked. He simply shrugged his shoulders. She sat down next to him on the bare floorboards, leaving a little space between them. "What's wrong?"

"It's gone far too fast. Tomorrow you'll all be leaving for Hogwarts and I'll be left here of all places, alone."

"Won't Lupin be here?"

"He has work for the Order to complete. The only time people ever come here, is when there is a meeting. I'm stuck here; and all because of that rodent." he spat.

"I'd come back if I could." Evelyn re-assured, taking his hand. He smiled.

"I'd like that." They looked into each others eyes for a long moment. They both looked away, too afraid to make the first move.

"I wish you were able to stay," he said into his lap.

"Perhaps I should give you something to remember me by." Evelyn finally said. Sirius looked up, confused and was met by Evelyn's soft lips upon his own. He eagerly returned the embrace and grasped hold of her, pulling her onto his lap. Sirius's passion was being fed by pure unadulterated raw hunger, coupled with the desire to feel, and please, and taste. He gathered her up into his arms and shakily got to his feet; Buckbeak was watching them with vague interest. He laid her down on the bed in the far corner and took off his jacket. Lying down next to her, he ran a hand down the entire length of her body. He wanted to know every inch of her.

At the same time, Grace awoke with a start, to the feel of someone's hands on her. She looked around the darkened room, but saw no one. She couldn't sense a presence, just the hands running up and down her body in a very sensual manner. She then felt a pair of lips as they started to trail kisses down her neck and onto her chest. They continued down between her breasts and onto her stomach, a warm tongue darting out to lick a trail around her belly button. The eerie thing about these sensations, was that she still had her pyjamas on, and had lifted up her vest to check if she could see the tongue or the lips now kissing its way down her abdomen and pausing just above her pubic line. She saw nothing. She could only feel. The tongue darted out again and brushed against the hair that rested mere millimetres above her now quivering engorged nub. Her arousal had heightened in a matter of minutes, which was very perplexing considering she was doing nothing to cause it!

She felt the pressure of hands on her thighs, coaxing them open and a weight settle between them, but once again, when she looked down, nothing was there. She pondered for a moment that someone was possibly using an invisibility charm, but she still couldn't sense anyone or anything in the room.

Before she had a chance to ponder that thought any more, the tongue licked eagerly at her clit, extracting a moan from Grace and making her heat and moistness build in intensity. The fevered pleasuring continued lapping away at her juices, which didn't seem to reduce, they simply increased in flow, as tingles started to build in her abdomen. Hands went up across her stomach and rested on her breasts, tweaking the nipples to full hardness as the tongue moved downwards and delved into her depths, making Grace shift up the bed in surprise. Surprise was quickly replaced by erratic breathing and heightened arousal. The tongue was delving as deep as possible, flicking upwards, teasing all the tingly areas of her front wall, while one of the hands reached down and massaged her clit. She felt those tingles building in her abdomen start to spread outwards and gained in intensity until the unduly timing of an orgasm was upon her. The explosion caused her entire body to lift off the bed a few centimetres, forcing a loud guttural moan to escape her lips, before slamming back down as the waves passed over her leaving through her head and toes, giving her the sensation of seeing stars.

She lay on the bed, eyes transfixed at the ceiling while the final shimmering waves subsided. She contemplated once again, how this had happened, when she noticed that all her wetness was still trickling down from her entrance. This answered her question as to whether someone was in the room causing all these sensations. The only other explanation was that someone else in the house was having these sensations. Someone was being pleasured, and it couldn't possibly be the younger inhabitants of the house, so it had to be Evelyn and Sirius. Remus was alone, and as far as she could tell, he didn't have a vagina. Definitely Evelyn and Sirius. Eww, she had just felt her sister have an orgasm at the hands of Sirius. Though she had to admit, he certainly knew what he was doing!


	21. Affections

At long last! An update! I apologise for the wait, I've had a bad bout of writer's block. Have been trying to focus on my other stories that I have yet to post here, and have had problems posting to Occlumency.

Katha: Here's your update! Hope you enjoy! I'm working on chapter 22 as we speak!

**Chapter 21**

Grace had been utterly exhausted after the previous night's escapades and had slept until 10am. Upon entering the kitchen for breakfast, she noticed Sirius was grinning widely at Evelyn who kept turning away in embarrassment. This show of emotion seeped into Grace as though it were her own. Evelyn noticed her sit down and smiled at her. She looked very flushed.

"Are you alright? You look a little peaky," Evelyn commented.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," replied Grace.

"Have you taken your insulin this morning?"

"No why?"

"How could you forget?" Evelyn was immediately on her feet.

"Calm down. I don't need them anymore."

"What are you talking about?" said Evelyn confusedly.

"Since getting my powers I've not had to use a single dose of insulin. I don't really understand it. It just went away," she said shrugging her shoulders

"Are you sure?" Evelyn was less than convinced.

"Yes. Not a single one in two months."

"Ok, then why do you look so flushed?"

"Perhaps we should talk elsewhere," replies Grace rising from her seat and walking to the door.

Evelyn frowned but followed her anyway.

They went into the sitting room, which conveniently enough was empty. Grace sat down and waited for Evelyn to do the same before telling her about what had happened last night.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"My empathy has reached astronomical heights," Grace replied.

"I don't understand,"

"Evelyn, whatever you and Sirius were doing, I felt it as though someone were doing it all to me!"

Evelyn went wide eyed.

_Surely not? How could she have felt that?_ she thought.

"How is that even possible?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"I think my empathic abilities are growing along with my other powers. It's more than just emotions. It's physical sensations."

"This could be dangerous," Evelyn admonished.

"You think I don't know that?"

"You need to get those powers under control," Evelyn warned. Grace breathed in deeply. "On the bright side, at least now you'll be able to sense Snape's feelings." She reasoned. Grace looked at her incredulously.

Grace, Evelyn, and the students returned to Hogwarts via the Knight Bus. Once again, Grace and Evelyn were both glad to be off the bus and on solid ground.

They both trudged up to their rooms dragging their bags behind them. Evelyn mumbled goodnight, even though it was late morning, and left Grace standing in the hall. She then dragged her bags into her room and placed neatly on the bed was her lost Sai. Next to it was an old book bound in red leather and inscribed with gold lettering. She picked it up and read the title –

_**Advanced Astral Projection by Gloria Swift.**_

She opened the cover and a letter fell out. She immediately recognised the handwriting. It was from Snape.

_Miss Huxton,_

_I took the liberty of retrieving your lost weapon from The Forbidden Forest. I also decided that, given your inexperience with your newfound abilities, you would appreciate this text more than I. It should help you control them more efficiently. _

_In regards to my actions on Christmas Eve, I must confess I had not analysed the situation thoroughly. It was not my intention to surmise that you were indeed inclined to procure feelings for Lupin. It is also not my place to interfere if this is the case. The drives you invoke in me are highly unusual and unexpected, though more recently, are not unwanted. For the first time in a long time, I felt afraid of losing something before I even had it. _

_I don't expect you to forgive my actions. I simply needed to inform you as to why I reacted they way I did. I will understand if you wish to remain colleagues and nothing more. Merlin knows that I have never warranted forgiveness or understanding regarding my past actions. I would not expect you to extend the same courtesy to me that Professor Dumbledore does._

_I only wish that I could have curbed my feelings before inflicting them upon you._

_Severus Snape._

She folded the letter and placed it back in the book. She contemplated writing a letter in response, but thought better of it and went down to the dungeons to talk to him directly.

She approached his office with apprehension. She knocked and entered, not giving him time to ask who was there.

He was seated at his desk, as usual, and was scribbling hastily on a piece of parchment. He seemed to do that a lot. He glanced up and stopped his hand over the parchment when he noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Thank you for retrieving my Sai," she stated.

"It seemed a shame to leave it there to rust." He tried to sound indifferent.

Grace could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was the first time she'd ever felt him become nervous and not be able to control it.

She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. Snape kept his head down, staring fixatedly at his parchment as Grace made her way to his desk. She held the old book in her hands as she approached and removed the letter. She tentatively placed the book down in front of him.

"I appreciate the gesture and the help, but I can't accept this," she said quietly.

Snape picked up the book and looked straight into her eyes.

"I have no use for a tome like this. I surmised that it would be beneficial to you," he replied.

"Yes it would, but I couldn't possibly keep it. It looks so old,"

"It is. It's actually one of a kind. I have procured many rare volumes over the years. This is simply one I have no use for. I'd rather it be used than sit collecting dust." He set the book back down and turned back to his parchment.

"Well, if you are sure?"

"I am not one to make decisions lightly. Keep it."

Grace felt a little cut off. He was sounding as if the letter he'd written meant nothing. As she pondered this thought, she tapped into his emotions again. They were betraying his appearance. The mere presence of her was making his hands shake.

He suddenly threw his quill down in frustration and stood up.

"Grace, are you going to stand there all night? I am rather busy." His eyes flickered with his concealed passion.

Grace opened the letter and held it up to him. He stared at it for a few moments.

"I got your letter," was all she could muster.

"That much is obvious," he breathed.

They continued to stare at each other, neither knowing what to do or say. They were at an impasse. Grace lowered the letter and looked down at her hands. She looked up with sorrow written all over her face.

"Where do we go from here?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Snape replied honestly.

"Why is this so complicated and confusing? It shouldn't be this hard," Grace said shaking her head.

Snape moved towards her and took hold of her shoulders. She looked up at him, feeling overwhelmed with passion, lust, love, and sorrow. He had a similar look in his own eyes, of being overwhelmed by his emotions. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to give in to these impulses or he feared they would totally consume him.

He took hold of her face and softly pressed his lips to hers.

As he kissed her, he felt her legs give way and he had to grasp hold of her waist. She took the opportunity to throw her arms around his neck, dropping the letter, as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth.

After several minutes of heated kissing, he pulled back.

"It's not the right time," he breathed.

Grace looked incredibly dejected and frustrated.

"It's never the right time!" Grace sighed.

"It will be. I don't want this to be the way we make up after a fall out,"

"Why not? It's a hell of a way to make up," Grace smiled. Snape smirked.

"Be that as it may, it should be the perfect time, the perfect moment,"

"Nothing is ever perfect, Severus," Grace said shaking her head.

"No, but it should be as close to perfect as we can get." He stepped further away from her.

Grace sighed in defeat. She collected the book and picked up the letter she had dropped. She walked to the door and stopped when she grabbed the handle. She turned round and smiled at him.

"You will come to the New Years party wont you?" she asked.

"Perhaps."

With that, she turned and left.


	22. Surprises

Sorry for the little delay, tried to upload last night, but there were problems on fanfiction. Finally managed to get it up now.

Taya: Here it is! Hope the wait wasn't too agonising for you!

**Chapter 22**

The next few days saw things between Snape and Grace go back to normal. Unfortunately, things in the rest of the Wizarding World had not. There had been a mass breakout from the prison Azkaban. Antonin Dolohov, Algernon Rookwood, and Bellatrix Lestrange were among the few named. She only recognised Bellatrix's namefrom what Evelyn had told her back at Grimmauld Place.

In addition to the breakout, Umbridge had released Educational Decree 26, forbidding teachers from giving students information not related to their subjects. This recent addition had been the subject of much resentment amongst the teachers. The Ministry was certainly exhibiting control over the school.

Grace had been frantically and meticulously preparing for the Party since returning after Christmas and had been working extra hard to perfect her Disillusionment Charms since Evelyn had let Grace borrow her old wand. She had finally gotten them down to a fine art and casting a Silencing Charm was easy by comparison. She knew she would have to ask Dumbledore to place a charm on the Hall so that wand magic could not be used.

She had also been working on controlling her powers. Her Forcefield and Exploding powers had, despite their somewhat destructive nature, been the easiest to control. It had taken a lot more concentration and practice in controlling her Astral Projection. The book Snape had given her had proved very helpful and she had finally managed to control it. She could now call upon it with out having to devote all her concentration to it.

Her Empathic abilities however, had proven much more difficult since they were still growing in strength and intensity. She was gaining some control over them and focusing on one person's emotions was becoming much easier. At first when they had started to grow, she had found it difficult to pinpoint any one person. Her mind had started to become overwhelmed with everyone's feelings, and at times it had become too much. She was grateful that she had managed to bring them under her control.

The Party was fast approaching and all the invitations that were handed back to Grace had been phenomenal. They were all of course, charmed to ensure that no one spoke to Umbridge about the Party. Anyone who was not attending would also not be able to inform Umbridge. Dumbledore had assured Grace that they would not be able to leave their dorms on the night. Grace was curious as to how he would accomplish this, but thought better than to ask.

Evelyn had been helping Grace prepare all the food for the night, much to her displeasure, since it was to be made the Muggle way. They only magic that could be used in their making was to place Stasis Charms on them so they lasted until the night.

When the day finally came, Grace spent most of the day following lunchtime preparing the Hall for the Party. The students were informed that food would be provided at the Party and so did not need to worry about dinner. Umbridge was conveniently away from the school on Ministry business until the evening and so would not be barging into the Hall during the preparations.

The evening arrived all too quickly. Evelyn had procured a red satin dress for Grace and had insisted on her wearing it.

Upon trying it on, it had immediately clung to her ever curve and contour. It showed ample cleavage and flowed in waves all the way down to the floor. It was a simple dress and had very little seams. The fabric was surprisingly light and gossamer thin and the top of the dress hugged her like a bodice. What surprised her most was that she had no room to wear a bra, although she didn't actually need one. She simply felt naked, and with only thin red panties on underneath, she technically was.

She wore her hair partially up, letting some of her long curls fall down over her shoulders. She wore little make up. She'd never found the need for it. She chose low heels as she suspected she would be given the opportunity to dance if Tonks did indeed show up. She had no idea however, if Snape would turn up. He had not indicated during the week if he would. She suspected it simply wasn't his thing.

Evelyn collected her at seven thirty and took her down to the Hall. Numerous teachers were there, including Dumbledore who had a big beaming smile on his face. He walked swiftly over to her and took her hand.

"You look incredibly beautiful Grace," he said, kissing her hand. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Professor."

By eight o'clock the students had started to arrive. Grace was surprised by how many had decided to turn up, although Evelyn had warned Grace about inviting the whole student body. Grace had insisted however that it simply would not be fair to invite only fourth years and above as had originally been suggested.

By the time they had all arrived, the music had started and people were dancing.

Grace was busy uncovering the food when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Tonks.

"Tonks!" she exclaimed, "You came! I didn't know if you would make it!"

"How could I miss the Muggle Party of the year?" Tonks beamed at her.

"I'm glad you made it," Grace smiled appreciatively at her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I take it things are still the same with Snape?" Tonks asked.

"Well, we are on speaking terms now, but I don't think he'll show tonight. Parties really aren't his scene. I did ask him, but all he said was 'perhaps'. I think he'd be here by now if he was going to turn up."

They talked at length for some time, until the doors opened once more. Grace glanced over to see who had just entered. She found herself looking straight into the eyes of none other than the tall, immaculately dressed, confident image of Lucius Malfoy.


	23. Temptations

I've managed to get another update this week, since my muse has been kind to me and is letting me work on this story!

Draguna: Haha! Well, she isn't going to lob plates at him, but she does put him in his place! We'll see more of Snape next chapter.

**Chapter 23**

"What the hell is he doing here?" Grace whispered through gritted teeth.

Tonks turned to see whom Grace was staring at. Lucius was making his way over to them and was staring deeply into Grace's eyes.

All Tonks could do was stare like a rabbit caught in headlights. This daze continued as he stood in front of Grace and bowed his head. He lightly took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Lucius Malfoy." He stated in such regal clarity, it was hard for Grace not to blush and look away. She kept her eyes directly on him. "And you are?" he added.

"Professor Huxton." She didn't take her eyes off him for an instant.

He looked as though he was undressing her in his mind. Despite his obvious pomposity and egotistical manner, he was unbelievably attractive. He obviously took care over his appearance and prided himself in his perfect presentation. He was immaculately dressed and looked as though he had bought his robes new that day. His hair was perfect, not a single unwanted wave or knot. It glistened in the light of the Great Hall. It was all she could do to stop herself from touching it. Despite his appearance, she could feel his emotions as though they were her own. He was openly sharing them with her. She could feel his primal lust and he stared into her eyes.

Tonks finally broke them apart.

"Hello uncle," she said, making him look away.

He glared at her. She knew how much he hated her calling him uncle, almost as much as he hated being her uncle. He finally turned back to Grace, and noticed she had gone. He quickly scoured the room and found her talking to a short red haired woman, who looked a lot like her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Evelyn spat, looking straight at Lucius who was glaring back.

"That's what I want to know," Grace replied. "Draco must have told him about us. He's probably here to check us out," she added.

"He better be good, or I'll have to remind him of my wrath." Evelyn watched him make his way over to them both.

"Lucius Malfoy," he said holding out his hand to Evelyn. She did not accept it.

"Professor Huxton." Was all she said.

"I see, so you are sisters?" he asked looking from Evelyn to Grace.

"Obviously." Evelyn walked away leaving Grace alone with him.

He continued to stare and smile at her until she could take it no longer. She excused her self and made her way over to the other end of the room. She began to pour herself a drink, trying to calm her thoughts. Upon turning back around, Lucius was there. He took off his outer robe and laid it down next to the punch bowl. He was as ever, carrying his cane and simply laid this on top of his cloak. He settled himself to leaning against the table.

"So Professor, what is it that you teach?" he asked casually.

"I'm the Potions Assistant," she answered.

"Ah, so you work with dear Severus Snape?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have learnt a lot from working with him."

"Indeed." He was still staring at her, practically devouring her.

He then noticed that the pendant she was wearing was glowing.

"What on earth is that?" he said pointing at it.

Grace looked down and noticed the glow. She suddenly slammed her drink down and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Turn the music off! Umbridge alert!"

Everyone stopped where he or she were stood. The Great Hall door opened slowly, and Umbridge poked her head round. People gasped and clapped hands over their mouths. Grace froze on the spot. The only person moving was Draco. Umbridge walked slowly into the Hall, narrowly missing Grace, making her back up into Lucius. He quickly took hold of her upper arms to steady her.

He was confused as to why she could not see them, but quickly deduced that a Disillusionment Charm had been cast on the Hall. Draco continued to move around, obviously hoping to catch Umbridge's attention. Grace glared at him and mouthed the words – _'Don't you dare!' _Lucius also glared at Draco, which seemed to have the desired affect on him. He stopped where he was and said nothing.

Umbridge continued to stalk around the room, apparently looking for some evidence of misconduct, but due to the Charms, could not see anything untoward. Many of the students had terrified looks on their faces as she walked past them. Finally, she left, slamming the door behind her. Grace let out the breath she'd been holding the whole time and signalled for the music to be turned back on.

Lucius let go of Grace's arms and she turned to face him.

"That's a rather clever trick," he commented.

"I don't think she would be too pleased if she found out we were having a Party," Grace admonished.

"No, I don't suppose she would, not with all the Educational Decrees she has passed." He was watching for her reaction, and seemed to get the reaction he was looking for.

She looked at him warily, wondering if he was going to spill the beans on her Party. His emotions displayed a lot more. He seemed more interested in getting to know her than blow her secret.

"Would you permit me to dance with you?" he asked Grace, catching her off guard.

"I don't think that…" she started to say, but he took hold of her hand.

Draco was utterlygob smacked as he pulled her to the floor, watching their every move.

He spun her around so he could pull her tight to him and waited for the music to start. He seemed to know what kind of song would come on as he started to move to the slow beat. Before Grace could object or pull away, he pushed all of his lust and desire to the surface, knowing that she would indeed feel it. The emotions completely consumed her, and it took all of her strength to stay standing. He simply gripped her tighter to him as he spun her round, never losing eye contact.

As the music became more intense, she could feel him deliberately grinding himself against her, the dress she was wearing was doing nothing to prevent her in feeling him through his trousers. Regardless of the overtly sexual nature in his movements, his dancing was fluid and flawless.

He danced confidently and elegantly, his steps sure and fluid. In wearing 2-inch heels, she was almost his height and seemed to fit perfectly against him. In one quick motion, he flipped her back so her head was hanging down over his arm. If not for the corset nature of her dress, she would surely have fallen out of it!

The entire room watched as he let his hands roam across her practically naked back as he flung her back up.Draco was utterlygobsmacked.Her right arm immediately wrapped itself around his neck, pulling them nose to nose. She was breathing heavily as he forced more of his carnal desires onto her, rubbing his length purposely into leg. If not for her relative control of her abilities, or her surroundings, she would surely have ravished him on the spot. Her nipples hardened and her crotch throbbed with desire.

She tried desperately to control herself, when Lucius sneakily lowered one of his hands to her bottom, and gave it a ravenous squeeze. Grace's eyes snapped open and saw him grinning widely at her, his eyes hungry for her.

"Mr Malfoy, are you not a married man?" she asked him in a whisper.

"That has never stopped me," he whispered deep into her ear, licking her neck quickly after, making her shudder in his arms.

Grace decided that she had to get away from him, if only for her own sanity. She tried to break away, but he had her held fast. She glared menacingly at him, but he still would not let her go.

"Mr Malfoy, please," she said clearly.

"Our dance is not yet over," he said as though trying to send her a warning.

She immediately understood that he always got what he wanted, and had never been refused anything or anyone. He had apparently decided that she was what he wanted for that night, regardless of his marriage, his son, or Grace.

It was time to get tough.

"Let go of me." She warned him through gritted teeth.

His fingers were now digging into her flesh as he tried to hold her tight against him. She was desperate not to make a scene as she tried to push herself away.

"I will have you." He whispered gruffly in her ear.

Her anger suddenly spurned and her eyes flashed violet, and Lucius felt a little worried. She focused all of her anger on him, and forcefully pushed it outside of her body, suddenly throwing Lucius ten feet away from her. He landed with a thud on his backside and stared up at her wide-eyed. She had channelled her power into a physical force, and had managed to subdue Lucius. He did not get up, feeling rather fearful of her wrath.

She walked slowly over to him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't ever threaten me. You have no command over me." She quickly turned on her heel and left the Hall.

Tonks and Evelyn had been watching the whole thing.

"Should we go after her?" Tonks asked Evelyn.

"No. She's more than capable of handling herself." She grinned in triumph and looked down at the fallen Lucius. "I think you should leave," she shouted to him.

He did not need to be told twice. He quickly got up, grabbed his cloak and cane and rushed out. Evelyn gave Draco a warning look. He flushed and hid behind his cronies.

"Will Grace be ok?" Tonks asked.

"Oh yes, I think she'll be just fine," Evelyn smiled, knowing exactly where she would have gone.


	24. Releases

And another update this week! I'm on a roll! Finally some Snape action!

Draguna: Yes! He did get a bit of a slap, and I used some very brief referrences to what you were talking about in your review! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 24**

Grace strode briskly down to the Dungeons, her anger still boiling away in her chest as she went over the past hour in her mind. That pompous aristocrat had had the gall to press into her like some hormone-crazed teenager and demand her to remain. The more she thought of this, the more she was disgusted by his sheer lack of discretion. As handsome as he was, she did not welcome him forcing his ravenous desires onto her. She could still feel the faint impressions left on her leg as he ground his excitement into her.

She approached Snape's office with assured confidence and knocked loudly on the door. There was no sound. He could be either in his classroom, or in his quarters. She decided the latter was more probable and so made her way deeper into the Dungeons and quickly found his Door. This time she knocked with a little more restraint.

"Enter," he shouted from inside the room.

Grace opened the door and slammed it behind her as she strode into the room, looking murderous.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Huxton?" he drawled impatiently.

"You know Lucius Malfoy don't you?" she said loudly.

"Yes… Why?" he asked warily.

"Does he always accost members of the opposite sex whenever the feeling takes him?" She was shouting now, her rage building once more, as she remembered how he was with her.

"He's here?" he asked getting up from his seat.

"Yes. Well, he was. I left him on his ass."

Snape furrowed his brow. Grace told him of the events that lead her to his rooms.

"He was so lustful; I could barely control what I was feeling from him. He ground himself into me!" Grace shuddered as she said this.

Snape looked ready to Avada Kedavra the next person he came across.

"How dare he touch in such a way!" he said in barely a gritted whisper. He tried to come back to his senses. "How did you fight him off?"

"I forced myself to feel anger towards him. It was intended to make him back away, but my power got so strong, I actually channelled it. It became a physical force and pushed him off me. I didn't need to touch him."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, he just looked shocked. He's probably gone. I honestly believe that if the room wasn't full of students, he would have tried to get into my pants right there!"

"You… wouldn't have let him… would you?" he asked nervously.

Grace looked at him. Then she smiled coyly at him moving slowly towards him. She stood inches away from him looking directly into his eyes.

"Is the green eyed monster rearing its ugly head again?" she cooed.

Snape sneered at her and tried to walk away. Grace stopped him and brought him round to face her. She placed her hands on either side of his face.

"If you truly believe that I would welcome the lustful advances of a narrow-minded, stuck up puritan like Lucius Malfoy, then you really don't know me all that well."

She removed her hands and walked to stand behind the armchair Snape had been sat in previously. Snape simply looked at her. He knew deep down that she wasn't the type to go after a man like Lucius, but Lucius had a way of getting what he wanted, regardless of the cost or protestations of his targets.

He was worried that she would not be able to fight off Lucius' ravenous desires and that she would want him to take her. Her powers were unpredictable at the best of times. Nevertheless, the truth was, she had fought him off, and she didn't want Lucius, despite his best efforts, and she was now stood in his own quarters. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her. Her dress was low cut and figure hugging, and did nothing to hide her wonderful assets. Her hair was glistening in the light as it fell in fiery curls down and over her shoulders. He was suddenly overcome with the desire to touch her.

He walked over to her and turned her so her bottom was perched on the back of the chair. He leant his head in close, watching her eyes close in anticipation. As he drew nearer to her mouth, she felt the desire to taste him. She opened her mouth and tried to lick his lips, but could not quite reach. Snape revelled in the image of her licking thin air in an attempt touch him. When she repeated the action, he rewarded it with his own tongue, caressing the underside of hers

Fire spread through Grace's body and she forced herself forwards into his arms, crushing his lips with her own. His hands were splayed across her back as he pressed his body into hers. Their kissing was passionate and hungry, their tongues exploring every inch of each other's mouths. Both were becoming aroused by this simple act. Snape groaned deeply into Grace's mouth and pulled away. Grace let out a whimper in protest.

"I want to taste every inch of you," he whispered to her, while squatting down and lifting her dress to her knees.

He lifted her left leg up onto his knee and placed small kisses along her shin. He stopped as he got to her knee, jutting his tongue out to trace circles around it. He then pushed the dress up to reveal her thigh, and kissed his way slowly up the inside. Grace trembled as his kisses got closer to her core and needed to cling to the back to the chair to stop herself from crumpling into a heap.

He lifted the other side of her dress and pushed the whole thing up to her waist, revealing simple red silk panties. He licked his way up her other thigh, pressing his nose up against her crotch. He inhaled deeply, revelling in her scent. It was always the same, so sweet and intoxicating.

He pushed her panties to the side and ran his tongue slowly along her folds, making her gasp. He made several slow trails from her entrance to her nub, increasing her arousal. Her hand unconsciously went to his hair, her fingers tangling in his raven tresses.

He licked and sucked at her folds, bringing her closer to orgasm. She started to moan and pant at the sensations coursing their way through her body. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm build deep in her abdomen, but she wanted to feel him as she came.

"Stop… stop please!" she begged.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked worriedly.

"I don't want to come like this! I want to feel you!"

Snape stood up and stepped back. Grace unzipped her dress and slid it off her shoulders. She let it fall to the floor and kicked it away. She then hooked her fingers into her panties and slid then down. She kicked them to where her dress was lay, and she was left standing in only her shoes.

Snape stood with his mouth open, taking in every inch of her naked body. Grace stood waiting for him to make a move.

"You're not going to tell me it's not the right time, are you?" Grace asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Then make love to me."

Snape wasted no time in contemplating the request. He took out his wand and transfigured the armchair into a flat double bed. Grace immediately lay down on it and spread her legs so he could see her entrance. She was more than ready for him. Taking his clothes off manually just wouldn't be quick enough, so he spelled them off with his wand. He came to kneel between her legs and looked down at her.

"Are you absolutely sure you are ready?"

"Gods yes! Please, do it now!"

"Patience is a virtue, you realise," he smirked at her.

"Patience… wearing thin…" she breathed, reaching up for him.

She caught his hand and pulled him down on top of her. He placed his left arm under her neck and Grace made no hesitations in devouring his lips. She tried in vain to lift her hips to him, but he had his right hand on his length, keeping it at a distance from her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said poising himself at her entrance.

"I don't care; I need you inside me now!"

He put the head just inside and pushed forwards a millimetre at a time, allowing her time to get use to the feel of him. While she was incredibly tight, he wasn't met with much resistance. He finally pushed all the way in, hissing deeply as he felt every inch of her. Grace was gasping and clutching at his shoulders, and was partially surprised by the lack of pain.

He slowly picked up a gentle rhythm and was met by Grace slowly bucking her hips to meet his. He brought his lips down to her neck and used his tongue to caress her jaw line, while he moved his right hand down between them to caress her clit.

All too soon, Grace's orgasm was building again, causing her to moan as the wave of warm pleasure racked through her body. She wrapped her legs around him and was glad she had left her shoes on!

"Faster!" she breathed raggedly.

Snape looked into her eyes. He wanted to see her as she climaxed before he let go of his own, which was proving incredibly difficult to control! She felt so hot and tight around him. He wanted to savour the feeling as long as he possibly could.

He could no longer control himself as he thrust into her deep and erratically as he felt her shudder and clench around him. He rubbed faster at her clit, pushing her over the edge. She cried out as her orgasm exploded and Snape joined her immediately after, groaning as he did.

They both looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily as they came down from their climaxes. They held each other in silence. He never said the words, but Grace could feel the love he had let build over the months. She had never felt so connected with anyone besides her sister. She had felt it from the moment she had met him. It was a deep-rooted trust for someone that could never be explained or rationalised. She felt so content and safe. She felt complete.


	25. Disclosures

And another update! A bit more deep and meaningful, although not the way I had planned this chapter, my muse insists on taking me into the unknown!

Draguna: Here's more for you! Yeah, I had to get them to almost turn back, Grace was at the end of her tether!

**Chapter 25**

Grace lay with her head resting against Snape's chest as he stroked hair away from her face. She smiled up at him contentedly and was rewarded with him smiling down at her. A real smile, rather than the usual smirk.

"Was that ok for you?" he asked.

"Did you hear me complaining?" she replied sarcastically.

"Well, I don't think the sounds emanating from you could be considered sounds of complaint."

"Absolutely not."

"We should move into the bedroom. My bed is much more comfortable," he stated.

"I can't. I have to get back to the Party. Evelyn will kill me if I don't help her tidy the place up," Grace replied, starting to get up.

Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on top of him.

"I was hoping we could have a repeat performance," he purred.

"Mmmm, as much as I'd love to, I have to put in an appearance," she said kissing him before getting up and putting her clothes on. "Besides, the faster we can clean up, the faster we can come back here."

"We?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it'll be quicker if there's two of us,"

"What will be my reward for helping you?" he said taking hold of himself.

Grace straddled his hips and kissed him deeply. Snape wasted no time in lifting up her dress and sliding her panties to the side. He pushed into her, making her throw her head back from the sensations.

"Severus… we have to stop!" she gasped.

It took all of her willpower to pull herself off him.

"Come on, get dressed. Then we can come back,"

Snape reluctantly pulled himself up and spelled his clothes back on. They made their way back to the Great Hall, and found that many of the students had retired to their dorms. It was nearly midnight and the Party was to be over by the twelfth stroke.

Grace saw Evelyn smiling at her as they entered and Tonks was winking at her.

After all of the students had gone, Grace, Evelyn, Tonks and Snape cleared the room of all traces from the Party.

"The Party went really well I think," Evelyn commented.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I ran out like that," Grace replied.

"It's ok, I understand. So, I take it you went to see Snape?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, I told him about Malfoy. He was not happy. What happened to him after I left?"

"He left right after you. I think he was a little humiliated by what you did."

"Good! What makes him think he can touch me like that?"

"I think he was here to test you. Voldemort must know about your powers. He was probably under orders," Evelyn reasoned.

"That's no excuse. He was hard!" Grace whispered.

"That's disgusting!"

"Tell me about it!" Grace shuddered.

Just as they were talking, Tonks surprised them by shouting 'Say cheese!' at them. They looked round just in time for the flash to go off. Tonks giggled and ran off.

The Hall was finally ready for the next morning and Grace and Snape were the last ones to leave. They walked back to his quarters in silence, neither sure of what to say.

Upon entering his quarters, Snape locked and warded his door, making sure to silence the room before setting his wand and cloak aside.

"Thank you for helping us," Grace said.

Snape stepped towards her and took her face into his hands.

"Shhh, no talking," he said as he kissed her.

Grace simply fell into the embrace as they stumbled backwards and fell onto the make shift bed. Grace then shoved him upwards.

"Wait, we need to talk,"

Snape looked worried. _After all of her persisting, she's now going to reject me?_ He thought. He tried to calm his thoughts.

"What is on your mind?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"Where do we go from here? I don't want this to be just about sex. As gratifying as it was," Grace smiled, "I need to know if you feel more,"

"I would have thought already knew the answer to that,"

"I can feel what you feel, but I need to know, is it because of me as a person, or is it because I let you get in my pants?" she asked bluntly.

"Do you honestly think that is all I wanted from you?" Snape asked disdainfully.

"No, I don't think that. I've never been close to anyone like this before. The only person, who I am close to, is Evelyn."

"This is new for me also. It's been a very long time since I felt anything for anyone, and it happened so quickly and unexpectedly. It certainly wasn't one of my goals at the start of the year. I don't even understand why I do feel these things, I just know that I do," he replied.

"It feels strange to have my emotions so out of my control like this," Grace commented.

"Yes it does, but it doesn't make them any less meaningful. Although I must say, when I first saw you, I did find you rather… chirpy, and eager to please. It was a little annoying, but despite that, I did think that you were attractive."

"You're just saying that. I'm not as athletic as Evelyn, or as graceful, regardless of my name. I remember mum saying that she named us wrong. It wasn't meant as a bad thing. I was always a little bigger than her, I guess that comes from being non identical twins," she supposed.

"Being different from your sister is what makes you who you are, and I wouldn't want it to be any different. Besides, I've always preferred my women to look womanly," he smirked, grabbing her bottom and pulling her onto his lap.

"Is that a confession, Professor?" Grace mocked.

"A confession of what?"

"Your long and sordid experience with women,"

Snape blanched a little. Not many people knew of his after hours activities in the depths of Knockturn Alley. He supposed he had to tell her sometime.

"I wouldn't call it valuable experience. I simply satisfied my more, basic needs," he offered.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure if you are aware of Knockturn Alley or of it's affinity for Dark Wizards and other such, forbidden necessities," Grace shook her head, "Much like the Red Light districts of Muggle London, Knockturn Alley has it's own… amenities for personal pleasure,"

"Hookers," Grace added.

"Prostitutes yes. In pretty much condemning myself to a life of solitude, I found myself drawn to that place to relieve my, anxieties. Not exactly the wisest of decisions, but I do not regret spending my time or my money on those whores. It provided me with a brief respite from the life I am now bound to lead."

"Wow. I guess I never expected that. I suppose people shouldn't have expected you to stay celibate for the rest of your life. I don't think you should regret it either. It's not like any of them will come running to the Castle professing their undying love for you," Grace chuckled.

"Indeed. So, it doesn't bother you. My having sex with prostitutes, for personal gratification?"

"No, we all have a past. Some more colourful than others. Nobody is perfect," Grace reasoned.

"Perfection, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder."

"Are you saying I'm beautiful?" Grace asked

"I'm sure there are worse people I could be making love to," Snape smirked, pulling her down into an embrace, unzipping her dress and slipping it down.

They made love continuously until the early hours of the morning when they both fell into slumber in each others arms. Neither had ever felt so contented.


	26. Musings

It's been a while since my last update. It's been hard writing this chapter, even though, not much happens, although Grace does finally extricate herself from his arms for long enough to eat!

Thanks to all who have been reading and for the wonderful reviews! I am currently writing a Hermione/Snape smut fic inspired by a story on Sycophant Hex's Ashwinder site called 'Bathtime at Grimmauld Place' by Daya. It's fg brilliant!

I also must give credit to ShihohDarke for the use of her bath cremes in this story. I got the idea from her story on Pureblood, also a Sycophant Hex site, called 'Beauty Found Within the Beast' It's a Lucius/Hermione fic, and is really sweet.

Medeas7thHell: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Your pestering helped me out of my writers clock for this one!

Amber: Thanks for the kind words!

LadyLuck321: Cheers!

I am writing the next chapter as we speak, but it may take some time as I try to figure out how to continue with things from no on. I have the premise, but it's simply filling in the middles that takes time.

**Chapter 26**

It had been a long time since Snape had awoken with a woman in his bed, albeit a makeshift one. He watched her silently as her eyes flickered under her eyelids. He watched the slow rise, and falls of her chest, and saw her lips part slightly as she shifted her position. Her head came to rest towards him and he took the opportunity to stroke her face.

Grace's eyes shot open from the gentle touch and she looked straight into Snape's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he purred.

She smiled sleepily at him and nuzzled in to chest. She inhaled deeply. She loved how he smelled, all sweetness and spice. She assumed it must come from all the years of potion making; all the fumes ingraining themselves in his skin.

Snape scooted down to face her, and looked deep into her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips atop his. She kissed him deeply and rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips. She began rubbing herself up against his already hardening length, making him sigh in delight.

"My, aren't we insatiable this morning?" he said playfully.

"Mmmmmm," Grace moaned into his mouth.

She reached down between them and positioned him at her entrance. He made no moves to protest or stop her, so she pushed down onto him. She threw her head back, revelling in the feel of his considerable length filling her.

She started a slow, languid pace, grinding her hips down onto him. Snape pulled her close, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted to feel him inside her forever. She couldn't imagine ever being without him, but she couldn't put a voice to her feelings. She'd never been in love before, so she was unsure if this was what she felt. She could also tell that he was just as uncertain about his own feelings. Neither of them had intended to feel so deeply. To be with him, even like this, just felt so natural, so right. She couldn't say that they were soul mates. She didn't even know if the relationship would last. Was it even a relationship?

She stopped thinking about it and thought only of the sensations his cock was evoking in her. He was still kissing her deeply, running a hand through her hair as she ground down harder and faster. He ran the other hand down to her bottom and poked a finger into the crevice. He rubbed gently over the ring of muscles, clenching and unclenching as she rode him. He circled the ring, pressing firmer each time, making her moan into his mouth.

"Does this feel good?" he whispered.

"Yeah, weird, but good," she breathed.

"Say if you don't want me to continue," he said, pushing his finger slowly in.

Grace cried out as he pushed further in. She squeezed her eyes shut at the intrusion, trying to relax as much as possible. He held his finger still, allowing her time to get accustomed to the feel. When he felt her relax, he gently pulled the finger out and pushed back in with a quicker pace. Grace moaned as he pushed it as far as it would go, stroking the walls as he gathered a comfortable pace. She began moving again, matching the pace of his finger, clenching around him, making him hiss in pleasure.

As she quickened her movements atop him, he reached down with his other hand and stroked furiously at her clit, causing her to quiver around him as her orgasm quickly erupted inside her. He felt her clench tightly around his length and his finger and could no longer control his own release as her muscles milked him thoroughly.

They were completely sated as Grace lay with her head rested against his chest. Snape was lightly stroking her back, when he lifted her head up.

"I think we should get cleaned up," he said quietly.

"Don't want to," Grace sulked as she nuzzled up to his neck.

Snape smiled, as he deftly lifted hair from her face.

"As much as I enjoy the feeling of myself buried in you, if we don't at least take a shower, we may become attached to each other in a way that will prove difficult to partake in even to most simple of daily tasks," he said, pulling his length out of her with a 'plop'.

"But I like feeling you inside me. I feel incomplete and naked without it," she whispered to him, clamping her hands around his neck as he tried to get up off the bed.

"Grace, you are naked. Besides, no doubt your sister will come looking for you if we do not at least put in an appearance at dinner."

Grace huffed as he walked, unabashed by his nakedness, to retrieve his wand. He turned back to Grace, who was looking hungrily at his body. He outstretched his hand for her to take, only to have her pout at him. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, and pulled her up by the arm. He turned the bed back into its former shape of an armchair, and pulled her towards a door on the far side of the room. He unwarded it and stepped through into his living quarters. He then pulled her to towards another door, which leads them into his bedchamber. It was a rather dark room, with only one small window, clad in dark green velvet curtains. His bed was a classic four-poster with dark green curtains to match the window. There was an ebony dresser and a single cupboard full of books.

He pulled towards yet another door, which leads them into his bathroom. The bath completely dominated the room in its size. It must have been big enough for three of four people. It stood on clawed feet underneath a small window directly opposite the door. There was a toilet on the right and a sink to the left. There was more light to this room as candles had alighted upon them entering.

Snape ran a bath as Grace surveyed the room. She didn't notice him turn off the taps and get into the tub. He lay back against the dip in the porcelain and watched as Grace's eyes finally fell to him. He motioned with his hand for her to join him and she tentatively stepped in, initially going to lean against the other end of the bath.

"No, lie against me. I want to wash you," he says, opening his arms and legs for her to sit in-between.

She sat against him and he took a white flannel, drenched it completely in some crème he had placed on the shelf above the bath. It was a blue pearly substance and had no label on the glass bottle. Grace knew better than to question him. She knew he would not use something that would hurt her in any way. She simply figured it must have been a soap of his own creation, possibly because he had problematic skin. Or perhaps it was simply cheaper to make his own.

She thought no more on it as he began cleaning her arms with the crème filled flannel. It was surprisingly warm, and she began to feel tingles spreading from her fingers and moving up her arm as he moved the flannel to her other arm. The tingles spread up her other arm as he moved to clean her breasts and stomach.

She could only describe the sensations as utterly arousing. The tingling got stronger as he moved the flannel down between her legs and washed her thoroughly. It was when he had moved the flannel down onto one of her thighs, that she felt the tingling intensify greatly, and caused her to moan as they consumed her abdomen, pushing her arousal over the edge. She cried out as her hips bucked upwards, the waves of her climax flowing down to her toes as water splashed onto the floor by her body thrusting itself out of the water.

As she came down from her orgasm, she could feel Snape chuckling to himself as his chest bobbed beneath her. She should have guessed, was all she could think.

"What the hell is that stuff!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"I created it some months ago. It allowed me to pleasure myself with the minimal amount of effort needed. It comes in handy when I need to sate myself in the morning," he admonishes.

"You could have warned me!"

"Why?"

It was clear he was enjoying himself immensely at her expense. She would make him pay!

She pulled herself up and turned round to face him. Her eyes were alight with wickedness and had a glassy sheen, caused mostly by her release. She took the flannel off him and poured some more of the crème onto it. She sat back on her haunches and smiled evilly at him.

"On you knees," she ordered him, still smiling at him.

He obeyed and knelt up out of the water. Grace set about washing him, starting at his arms, washing one after the other and proceeding to his chest. She languidly rubs the flannel over his pectorals, circling round both of his nipples, eliciting a small intake of breath from him. She slowly moves downwards over his abdomen, and takes him softly into her empty hand. She pulls his foreskin back and washes him thoroughly, massaging the flannel over his head. His breathing quickened, indicating his own building arousal. Just when he thought she would continue with her ministrations, she moved down onto his thighs. His orgasm was perching precariously on the edge, but it wasn't quite enough to send him over it. He moaned in frustration as Grace smiled wickedly at him.

He moved a hand to stroke himself, only to be caught by Grace. She held him fast and moved the flannel back up to his chest. She rubbed it along his sternum, increasing the tingles flowing through him. She moved the flannel down to lightly stroke his balls, causing them to twitch in response.

He could take it no longer and grasped hold of her hand as she traced circles across his balls. He was groaning as he desperately needed to find release.

"Please…" he begged through gritted teeth.

Grace smiled at his begging and bent her head to catch one of his nipples. She nibbled and sucked on it, feeling him shudder under her touch, but it still was not enough to push him over. She could feel the heat radiating from his length as it twitch involuntarily, drips of his seed seeping out from the head.

"Please!" he begged again.

She pulled away from him, and dipped down towards his hard length. She took a swipe of his engorged head, causing his hands to fist in her hair. She plunged her mouth down onto him and sucked hard. It was enough to push him over and he growled loudly through gritted teeth as his spilled himself completely into her mouth. She sucked all of his seed off him and was about to swallow, when he pulled her to him.

"Not yet," he whispered, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

He swirled his tongue over hers, swiping some of his own juices into his mouth. He pulled away, allowing her to swallow, and doing the same. She had a rather perplexed look on her face as he smiled at her.

"It seemed only fair; you tasted yourself on me," he reasoned.

"I suppose. Maybe we should get a shower instead," she stated.

Snape nodded and pulled the plug. He pulled her up with him and pulled to curtain over the bath. The shower sprang to life immediately, the water seemingly setting itself to a comfortable heat for them. Snape picked up a bar of soap from the same shelf the crème had been from and lathered it between his hands. Grace looked at it with suspicion.

"Its ordinary soap, I assure you," Snape said.

He washed her again in the same manner as before, this time there were no tingles or climaxes and both managed to wash each other with no further enticements.

They finished and dried themselves and grudgingly got themselves dressed. Grace then realised that she had no clean clothes. Snape walked her to the door, but before he could open it, Grace turned to face him.

"I don't want to leave," she said quickly.

He took hold of her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"We can't stay holed up in my quarters for ever," he stated.

"If I leave, what happens after you close that door? Will things go back to the way they were?"

"They could never go back. Too much has changed. I could never go back to not being with you. I desire you too much," he admitted.

She smiled at him, wishing she could gather her feelings into something coherent. He pulled her into an embrace, before opening the door. She stepped out and looked back briefly before setting off for her quarters.

Snape watched her go and only shut his door once she was out of sight. He too could not put a name to his feelings. It was becoming hard to imagine his life before he had met her, and even though he was certainly not ready to have her in his life permanently, he did not want rid of her in the immediate future. He had never felt so comfortable with anyone he had slept with in the past, and he could not imagine sleeping with anyone else after Grace.


	27. Aftermath

I know it has been a hell of a long time since I last updated this story, and it did take some thinking on where to go after the previous couple of chapters, but after some very long writer's block on this story, I finally finished this chapter! I sincerely hope it has been worth the wait!

**Chapter 27**

**Aftermath**

Grace went back to her quarters and changed into some casual clothes. She then went down to dinner and found that Evelyn was already there.

Grace took her seat and tried in vain not to appear fazed or embarrassed as a crimson flush suffused her cheeks. Evelyn eyed her for several seconds before returning to her food. They ate in silence neither noticing the beaming smile Dumbledore was shooting at Grace.

They walked back to their rooms after eating, Evelyn on tender hooks to find out what had gone on between her sister and the dreaded Potion's Master.

As Grace went to open her door, Evelyn grabbed her and pulled her to her own room, slamming the door behind them.

"Well?" Evelyn asked, smiling wide-eyed at Grace.

"Well what?" Grace replied.

"Details, Details!" Evelyn cried.

Grace blushed as she relived the previous night, and following morning. She spent the next hour describing to her sister, in great detail, about her time with Snape. Evelyn broke out into heaving fits of laughter when Grace described what he had done to her in the bath, and how she had taken revenge.

"So, it was all good then?" Evelyn asked?

"Oh yes. I'd love to do it again," Grace replied.

She then looked away, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her. She thought back to the last words they had said to each other, and wondered what would happen. He had told her that things could never go back to the way they were, but would he really believe that, or would he treat it as a one off, never to be repeated?

Evelyn noticed her look, and became worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I keep thinking about our circumstances. What if he thinks it's just a one off?" Grace said.

"No, I don't think that is the case. I think if he has ever had a relationship, it has been a long time since he had one. He's bound to be a little scared. Give him time," Evelyn replied.

"Maybe. Do you think I should see him?"

"You just left! Don't you think that's being a little over eager?" Evelyn questioned.

"I miss him. Is that sad?"

"No, but I think you got it bad!" Evelyn laughed.

Grace left to freshen herself up for the second time that day, and paced her room for over an hour before deciding to go down to see Snape. She knocked and waited outside his quarters, but no one came to answer the door, so she went to his office.

"Yes!" came the irritated voice from inside.

Grace hesitantly opened the door, and peered round. She saw Snape sat at his desk, scribbling on some parchment. He didn't look up until he heard the door shut.

"Grace, I didn't expect to see you again today," Snape said.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. I just thought I'd see what you were up to," She replied.

"I have essays to mark," Snape said, going back to his work.

"Oh. Do you need any help?" Grace offered.

"They are only second year essays; hardly challenging. They simply take up a lot of red ink," Snape quipped.

"I'd like to help."

"If you must," Snape relented, pulling half of the pile out from under the one he was marking, and setting it down next to him.

He then conjured up a chair and quill, and waited for Grace to sit down. He watched as she made her way over, not looking at him as she sat down, taking the quill and quickly starting on the first essay.

He snapped himself out of his reverie and got back to his pile of essays. It didn't take too long for them to finish, and Grace was just finishing her last essay when she noticed Snape watching her.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked, feeling conscious of making a mistake.

"No, I was just curious why you would come down and help me. You have never helped me mark essays before," Snape commented.

"Maybe I should have, I am your assistant after all," Grace replied.

"Perhaps I shall call upon your help in the future. Thank you."

Snape stood to put the pile of essays away, and circled round to the front of his desk. He stood looking at Grace, waiting for her to make some sort of move.

"I wont press upon you time any further. Thank you for your assistance," he said.

"I don't mind staying, if you have other things you need marking?" Grace asked, feeling desperate.

"No, that was everything. But thank you."

Grace looked down into her hands, not knowing what else she could say. She did not want to leave, and could sense that Snape was trying to bury his feelings.

"Why is this so difficult?" Grace asked, looking up at Snape.

"I don't know," Snape said, unfolding his arms and looking down.

Grace stood up and walked over to Snape. She looked him straight in the eyes, gathering her courage.

"Bottom line, do you want it to never happen again?" she asked.

Snape stood still, not really knowing what the right answer would be. Truth be told, he did want her again. He just didn't know if it was worth the risk, with everything in the Wizarding world so uncertain.

"I couldn't possibly say no. But I'm not sure if we should," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because of this war, we may both die, I'm sure you know that."

"Yes, I know. But we cannot live our lives too scared to do anything for ourselves just in case we may die, and even if we do, at least we can say we tried," Grace said.

Snape understood all of the things she said. She was right. However, she knew little of his life, especially his life as a spy. He did not want to risk her life for the sake of his own.

"Perhaps we should take each day at a time," Snape offered.

It was the only compromise he could think of, and Grace smiled at his idea, and was more than willing to try. Grace raised her hands hesitantly, and placed them on either side of his face, slowly moving her lips towards his, giving him chance to pull away. He responded by circling his arms around her waste and pulling her to him, crushing her lips with his own.

They kissed frantically for what seemed like hours, and Snape could no longer contain the hunger that was threatening to overwhelm him. He let go of Grace and drastically shoved all of the objects currently adorning his desk, straight onto the floor. He then pulled Grace in front of him and lifted her bodily onto the edge of the desk. He made quick work of removing her shirt and skirt while she hastily tried to unbutton his frock coat, succumbing to ripping it open, causing Snape to grin devilishly at her.

He quickly removed his shirt and trousers, leaving them both in their underwear only, and pulled her so that her legs parted around his waist and her bum was perching precariously on the edge of the desk. Grace lay back while he pulled her knickers off, leaning over her to dart his tongue out, flicking both of her hardened nipples. He pulled himself out of his boxers, and proceeded to rub his head along her swollen moist lips, making her arch her back in supplication. It was only when she whimpered in protest, that he fully sheathed himself into her, revelling in the tightness of her as she wrapped her legs around him.

Grace resorted to holding the desk by her head to keep from being forced backwards over it, as Snape thrust himself swiftly inside her. Her groans of pleasure were doing nothing for his control as he felt himself hurtling towards his climax. He moved a hand to rub frantically over her swollen nub, matching his thrusts with each rub, trying desperately to make her orgasm before him. It did not take long, as Grace began to pick up on the intense feeling of pleasure coming from Snape. She felt his orgasm build, and was soon screaming his name as the emotions overwhelmed her, pushing her over the edge. Snape moaned as her inner walls clamped down around him, milking him of his release.

He collapsed on top of her, unable to catch his breath. The sheer animalistic nature of the sex had unleashed such powerful emotions; he could find no words to describe them. Grace was gently stroking his back, waiting for him to collect himself.

"That was the first time I had ever felt you coming," Grace commented.

Snape pulled himself up to look at her.

"I mean actually felt it. Not just physically," she added.

"I think you were channelling. I could feel yours as well," Snape replied.

"I guess I'll need to work on controlling that," Grace said, smiling up at him.

Snape cleaned them up and restored his desk to its former glory. He then wordlessly led Grace to his quarters where they spent the evening talking about everything and nothing, until they were both too tired to talk anymore. Snape nervously invited her to stay the night, thinking that she could possibly say no, and was pleasantly surprised when she happily agreed. They retired to his bed – his real bed, as opposed to a transfigured desk – and both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	28. Normality

**Chapter 28**

**Normality**

The first day of term was as normal as it could be. The New Years Party had been a complete success, and Grace had been partly sorry she had missed the rest of it!

Snape was back to his usual cold self while teaching, but as soon as the students had left, his demeanour had softened and he had embraced Grace with such a passion, she wondered where he stored it all.

"Why do I get the feeling you have been waiting all morning to do that?" Grace said with a smirk.

"I have. I also have a free right now," Snape replied while snaking his tongue down her neck.

"What's your point?" Grace said, deliberately evading his intentions.

"I want you," he whispered.

"Right now?"

"Now is as good a time as any," he replied while leading her back towards his desk.

He sat down behind his desk and quickly pulled Grace onto his lap so she was straddling him. Snape focused his attention on her neck as he quickly untied the ribbon holding her top together. She often wore shirts like this and Snape was beginning to see the appeal of them. When it was open to him, he was pleased to see she had foregone wearing a bra and he gently cupped a breast while swiping his thumb over the nipple, causing Grace to gasp and squirm pleasantly against him, causing his cock to throb insistently.

He slipped his free hand down between her legs and deftly pushed aside her knickers. He groaned as he probed her lips, feeling her moist and incredibly hot, and he could no longer contain himself. He quickly unzipped his trousers, freeing himself and shifting beneath her to place himself at her entrance. Grace took the hint and pushed herself down onto him, making him hiss as her tightness swallowed him, revelling in the moans Grace exclaimed as he was buried to the hilt inside her.

He grasped hold of her bum and encouraged her to grind into him, as he let his head fall back so he could watch her face as she moved. Her hair was down around her face and was brushing against her nipples as she rocked herself. He was trying desperately to thrust upwards into her, but was heeded by her weight on him, not that he was complaining.

Grace could once again feel his pleasure, which only served to heighten her own. She was too busy gyrating in his lap that she didn't notice him quickly latch on to one of her nipples making her moan loudly.

All that could be heard in the classroom were the moans and groans of the couple from behind the desk, as they slowly moved together, neither in a hurry to end the pleasure. Little did they know that Harry Potter was on his way down to Snape's office, having quickly finished dinner, to have his first Occlumency lesson.

They both froze mid stroke when they heard a timid knock on the classroom door.

"Professor Snape? I'm here for my 'Remedial Potions'," Harry called through the door.

Grace's face fell. Snape closed his eyes in frustration. He'd forgotten all about it. It was very unlike him to forget something so important in favour of a woman, even if said woman was the best he'd ever had.

"Go and wait in my office. I'll be there shortly," Snape said, flicking his wand in the general direction to unward the office door for Harry.

"I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short. I'd say come back later, but this may take all night," Snape said, giving her breasts a last squeeze before helping her up.

"It's okay. We'll have other chances," she replied as she laced up her shirt.

They finished adjusting their clothes and made their way out of the classroom. They stopped outside his office, and Snape pulled her in for a heated kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Mmm, enjoy 'Remedial Potions'," she replied with a smirk before walking up the corridor and out of sight.

Meanwhile, Sirius was mooching around on his own at Grimmauld Place, feeling very sorry for himself. He was skulking down the stairs when the front door opened and a cloaked figure entered. He didn't bother to draw his wand as he knew that only Order members were able to enter.

The figure remained cloaked as it walked quickly towards him and did not speak a word as Sirius asked who it was.

"Is that you, Snivellus?" he goaded.

The figure dropped it's hood, revealing Evelyn underneath. She stared up at Sirius's shocked face.

"Evelyn?! What are you doing here?" he whispered, rushing down the stairs to her.

"I had to see you," she whispered, taking his hands.

"Dumbledore won't be happy," Sirius quipped.

"What Dumbledore doesn't know…" Evelyn smirked as she threw her arms around Sirius's neck.

"That's very Slytherin of you," Sirius murmured into her neck.

"There's no cause to be insulting!" Evelyn laughed.

Sirius grinned widely and dragged her up the stairs to his room, whereabouts he pounced on her the moment the door closed. He made quick work of shedding her cloak and had his hands unbuttoning her shirt as she removed his jacket and waistcoat. They kissed frantically, only releasing each other to remove more clothes.

When they finally tumbled onto the bed, arms and legs entwined, Evelyn was clad only in her underwear and Sirius in his trousers. Sirius made light work of unhooking her bra and flinging it across the room with one hand. Evelyn then pushed him up on to his knees, grinning at the prominent tent in his trousers. She made a show of slowly unbuckling his belt, grazing her fingers over his bulge, making him groan in pleasure. She flicked open the button, and pulled down the zip, revealing the tip of his length first.

Evelyn looked up at Sirius with wide eyes. He wasn't wearing underwear. He grinned down at her.

"I've always thought them to be rather constricting," he commented.

Evelyn pushing him roughly onto his back and practically ripped the trousers off him, tossing them unceremoniously to the floor. She then delved down onto him, and took his swollen length deep into her mouth. Sirius moaned loudly and plunged both hands into her cropped hair.

"Oh sweet Merlin, you really know how to suck!" Sirius gasped.

Evelyn released him and smiled up at him impishly.

"Oh, please don't stop! 14 years!" he babbled.

Evelyn slowly licked at him, ignoring more pleas from Sirius as he tried to coax her back on to him. She licked her way down to his balls and sucked one lightly into her mouth, humming around it, causing Sirius to groan deeply. She released him completely and saw the desperation in his eyes.

She rolled onto her back and peeled off her knickers. She kept them in her hand as she crawled on top of Sirius and straddled his lap, placing his length at her entrance. She draped her knickers over his face, blocking his view of her, and sank down onto him. He tried to buck up to meet her, but she held him fast. He could smell her scent on her underwear and it only served to arouse him further.

Evelyn began a steady pace, gyrating and grinding down onto his length, drawing ragged moans from him as he reached his hands out to her, unable to see where he was putting them. He managed to grasp her hips, and tried in vain to move her faster. Despite his attempts, she continued to tantalise him with her gradual pace until he could no longer take it. He surprised her by his quick movements, and he soon had her on her back, lifting her legs onto his shoulders and plunging hard and fast into her.

All Evelyn could do was grasp on to the bed sheets as Sirius all but lost control, driving furiously into her, her moans and cries urging him on faster. He could feel Evelyn start to clamp around him as her orgasm threatened to overtake her, and he thrust hard into several more times before finding his own release, roaring up into the ceiling as Evelyn screamed as her own crashed through her.

Sirius dropped heavily onto Evelyn after releasing her legs. They lay panting together, neither wanting to move from the other's embrace. Neither aware that the other had a smile plastered across their face.

* * *

I know it has been a long time since I updated this story, and I haven't given up on it. It has been hard finding the right way to continue after the events of DH, as things later on in these series of stories will have to change because of them. I have some very big plans for these, and Grace and Severus's complicated friendship.

I have also not given up on Gifts of Pleasure, but to be honest, I haven't had much inspiration for it recently, but hopefully, I will soon.

Curfew is almost done, and once that one is finished, it will be one less to worry about, and I will be so pleased to have finished a story! I did love writing it!

For those reading Elemental - my LotR story, I have had some thoughts on it, but am still trying to organise some more chapters.

Slytherins on Top is coming along OK, and I have almost finished the next chapter.

I just want to thank everyone reading my stories, and I thank you all for being so patient.


	29. Practices

I know it took a long time, but I finally have another chapter up. It is taking me a lot of time to get from A to Z with this story, despite knowing what and where Z is! I am not giving up with this story, and although it may take time, considering I plan to write for books 5, 6 and 7, I will finish it.

We are just over half way through with this first story, and story 2 will begin with book 6 and it's events.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

**Practices**

When Grace returned to her room, she called on Evelyn first, only to find her gone. She thought nothing of it, thinking that she must be teaching late, and so went to her own room to practice more with her Astral Projection from the book Snape had given her for Christmas.

She had started practicing by projecting herself to various places in her quarters. She had no idea how long she had been working, but had gotten quite good at projecting herself into her bathroom, while the door was closed. It was then that she heard Evelyn return to her room.

Evelyn was busy shedding her crumpled clothes, when Grace projected herself into the room.

"So, where have you been?" Grace asked, startling Evelyn as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Evelyn explained, nearly tripping over her discarded cloak.

"Well?" Grace pushed.

"Nowhere," Evelyn evaded, turning her back on Grace.

"You're lying," Grace replied in a sing-song voice.

"Okay… I went to see Sirius."

"Evelyn, you know you're not supposed to go to Headquarters unless there is a meeting!" Grace chastised, coming to face her.

"I know! But I missed him. It's okay for you, you have Snape here, and you see him everyday. Sirius is stuck there in that old house on his own. The Ministry's still looking for him, and he's not even guilty! Yet, they are quite happy to let a former Death Eater walk free while he terrorises innocent children!"

Grace knew she was ranting out of anger and frustration over not being able to see Sirius when she wanted, but the quip that had clearly been aimed at Snape stung.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Evelyn sighed.

"No, go on. You obviously have something to say," Grace said, glaring daggers at Evelyn.

"I know he's not a Death Eater anymore, but with all the things he's done in the past, you'd think the Ministry would be worry more about him than Sirius."

"Oh yeah, because Sirius is such and angel!" Grace was furious now, and could feel herself in danger of losing control.

"He was never a Death Eater!" Evelyn screamed back.

"Oh, and I suppose you never made a mistake in your life?"

"He's not good enough for you!" Evelyn blurted.

She suddenly regretted her words and looked away from Grace. She would never like Snape, even though in the beginning she had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, she couldn't get over the feeling that he was using her sister. There was something he wasn't telling them, and whatever it was, it was something he had had much practice at hiding from people.

"You know what? If you hate him so much, stay away from him!" Grace said, before materialising back in her own room.

They didn't speak for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Grace found Snape already in his classroom, writing furiously on some parchment. She had noticed over the months that he seemed to do this more when he was in a particular foul mood.

"Good morning," Grace said.

Snape did not reply.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, approaching his desk carefully.

"Fine," he answered sharply.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No, and would you please stop badgering me?!"

Grace simply stood there, waiting for him to get things off his chest. She was quite used to his outbursts and preferred them to him bottling his feelings up.

"'Remedial Potions' didn't exactly go very well," he said after taking a deep breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grace offered.

"Not particularly," Snape replied, returning to his writing.

"I've been reading the book you gave me," she said, knowing that the previous subject was well and truly closed.

"Has it been helpful?"

"Oh yes. I've been practicing Projecting into my bathroom with the door closed, and I even managed to Project into Evelyn's room. It's getting easier to call it at will," she explained.

"That's not very far. I would expect you to be projecting yourself all over the castle by now," Snape commented.

"Oh really? Do you know how to Astral Project?" Grace said, folding her arms in displeasure at Snape's comment.

"No. I've never tried to learn."

"Then how can you know just how much I should I have learned?"

"Because it is a natural ability for you. You seem to have gotten your other powers under control. Why not this one?" Snape said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It takes a great amount of concentration, and you also have to want to be in two places at once. It's difficult because it goes against all natural instincts," Grace explained.

"Then perhaps you should practice more."

"I have been practicing," Grace said loudly.

"Prove it," he said, throwing down his quill and stepping up from his chair.

He went quickly into his storeroom and shut the door. Grace had a feeling he would do this, and quickly followed him, projecting mere inches in front of him. She smirked at him when his eyes rose briefly at her following him so swiftly. It took mere moments to recover from his shock, and he practically launched himself at Grace, pinning her to the wall as he attacked her mouth with his own. Her surprise at his motives for getting her into the storeroom soon dissipated as she responded eagerly, kissing him back with passion.

A stray thought at the back of her mind told her that it felt no different kissing him in her astral body, than in her actual body. She couldn't think on the matter much, as she heard the classroom door open, and the students pile in. They quickly pulled apart, and Grace disappeared back into her body, which she had left standing immobile by Snape's desk. She tried to look as unfazed as possible as all the students seated themselves, and waited for Snape to return from the storeroom.

When dinner eventually came, Grace went to the Great Hall to find that Evelyn wasn't there. She debated for a while on whether she should simply let Evelyn come to her, but she hated not speaking to her sister, and so rushed through her food and went directly to Evelyn's classroom to talk to her.

Evelyn was there, practicing her staff fighting. Grace watched her for a while before making her presence known.

"You know, you shouldn't leave yourself open," Grace commented.

Evelyn didn't look at her, and simply put her staff away.

"Shouldn't you be locking lips with Snape?" Evelyn retorted.

"Do you have to do that?" Grace asked, trying to sound soothing.

Evelyn expelled a harsh breath.

"Maybe."

"Do we always have to fight?" Grace said, stepping closer to Evelyn.

Evelyn laughed softly.

"Isn't it strange? We're arguing over men!" she said.

"We don't have to argue. They're not perfect, and they hate each other, but they're both on the same side," Grace reasoned.

"I know. It's just not easy with him being there, and me being here."

Grace put her arms around Evelyn and rested her head lightly on her sister's shoulder.

"You really love him, don't you?" Grace asked.

"I think I do. I'd like to think he loves me back," Evelyn replied.

"I think he does. He seems more the type to physically show it though."

"I think you're right!" Evelyn giggled as she remembered her last visit to Grimmauld Place, and how they simply couldn't get enough of each other.

Grace could feel how alone Evelyn felt. How cut off she was from the man she had quickly fallen in love with. Grace was sure she loved Snape, but at times, she couldn't be sure how he felt about her. He seemed to genuinely care for her, but he still had a habit of pulling away when things were difficult for him. She wished she could comfort him, but he simply wasn't the type to need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to vent to. He would often blow up at her when she tried to push him, so she had stopped trying. She told herself that he would tell her what was on his mind when he felt ready. It was the fact that she still felt as though he was hiding things from her that bothered her the most, but knew better than to question him. He was a very private man, and would most certainly pull away altogether if cornered in such a way.

Grace and Evelyn had overcome an argument neither had intended to have, but they both still had their own problems with their respective others, and no amount of sisterly comfort would solve them.

* * *

Thanks for reading and being so patient with me! I hope to get the next chapter up dather than I did with this one!

Please let me know how you think the story is progressing.


	30. Restrictions

Whew! I've finally managed to get this chapter out! I do keep trying to write longer chapter for this story, but they all seem to end when they do!

I hope to have the next chapter finished soon, as well as continuing with my other stories, Gifts and Slytherins.

Thanks for reading and being patient!

**Chapter 30**

**Restrictions**

Snape had become rather withdrawn after the first Occlumency lesson with Harry, and had refused to open up to Grace about it. She hadn't pushed the subject with him. She had learned months ago that pushing only encouraged him to close up even more. She also hadn't seen much of him after classes, aside from quick fumbles in-between lessons. They were always rushed, frenzied, and over far too quickly. She certainly wouldn't use the words 'making love' for what they were doing. Fucking would be a more accurate description. It wasn't how she would have liked to view their relationship. Relationship. Is that really what they had? It had never been discussed. Barely even mentioned. It had been completely obvious that they were attracted to each other, but what more did they have? Grace could feel herself becoming more and more involved as time went on, but she couldn't say the same for Snape. She desperately wanted to know how he felt, apart from the flittering emotions she occasionally was able to pick up from him. It seemed he was keeping himself much more guarded than ever, and even with her powers in full force, she still couldn't read him properly. The last thing she wanted to do was push him into closing up, but she felt torn by his distance.

Unfortunately, this distance put Grace into a somewhat sour mood. After snapping at some students who were talking during a Potions lesson, she spent the evening thinking on why she was feeling so impatient. She could only derive that she was picking up Snape's feelings, some of them at least. He too had been more unpleasant than usual to the students, and had rarely dined in the Great Hall over the past few weeks.

After one particular stressful day, Grace decided she could no longer continue while carrying such emotional baggage. Not only was it draining, but it was giving her the most intense headache she'd ever experienced.

Grace went down to Snape's office when she knew that he would have finished with his Occlumency with Harry, with the intention of trying to talk to him. She was desperately trying to think of a way of coaxing him into talking, without angering him. She had no idea if it would work, but she had to try something.

She could hear faint voices upon entering the corridor leading to Snape's office. She could only guess that Snape was shouting at Harry. He was always shouting at Harry for some reason or another. Grace was desperate to stop him while in class with Harry, but she also was keenly aware of undermining him in front of the students, since she wasn't a Professor herself.

As she was getting to the door, it burst open and out ran Harry, looking very much in a hurry to get as far away as possible. Grace stepped towards the office door, watching Harry disappear down the corridor. Unfortunately, as she wasn't watching where she was walking, she saw the jar speeding towards her far too late. It hit her hard in the face, breaking on impact and knocking her to the floor, almost unconscious.

Snape was almost frozen in fear at what had just happened. He hadn't seen Grace appear at the door, and had simply thrown the jar in anger towards Harry. The jar had hit her full-force in the side of her face.

He finally came to his senses enough to run to her. She was still lying on the floor, barely conscious, with the remnants of the jar strewn around her. He went as white as a sheet when he saw the blood. The glass had left several deep cuts, which were bleeding freely. Snape acted quickly, using several healing charms, as well as a cleansing charm to clean up the blood. He managed to heal the cuts, leaving no scars, and could only wait as she came round fully.

He remained kneeling by her side, stroking her face, as she regained consciousness. He was desperate to know if she was hurt aside from the physical cuts, which he had healed already.

"Grace?" Snape whispered, still stroking her face.

Grace murmured as she tried to open her eyes. Her head hurt. She felt as though she'd been hit by the Hogwarts Express. She also felt a very dull ache in her right cheek, though upon feeling the skin, found nothing there. She could feel Snape stroking her face, whispering her name. She was lay on a very cold, hard floor. She tried to remember where she was and what had happened, briefly wondering if her diabetes had returned, and caused her to faint.

She could vaguely recall Harry running passed her, obviously in a hurry to get away from Snape. It was still hazy as to what happened after she reached Snape's office, though she had realised that Snape's office was where she must be.

When she was finally able to focus on the looming face above her, she could see the obvious worry deeply etched into his features. It was then that she remembered what had happened. The sudden remembrance prompted her next action. She slapped the looming face hard, sending Snape falling onto his back.

"You threw a jar at me?!" Grace screamed at him, as she rushed to her feet.

Snape's face was stinging where Grace had hit him, though he couldn't completely blame her for it.

"I was not trying to hit you with it," Snape replied, wincing as he felt the heat rise from his cheek.

"What the hell happened in here? Harry shot out of here as though he had a broom up his ass!"

"Perhaps I should have tried that," Snape grumbled.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Grace questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Snape said, stepping back into his office.

"So, I get hit in the face with a jar, and you won't tell me why?" Grace fumed.

"I apologise for what happened, but really, it isn't any of your concern," Snape said with finality.

He went back to the pensieve, and returned his memories to where they belonged. He then sat down behind his desk, and started scribbling on a piece of parchment, all but ignoring Grace's presence.

"So that's it?" she shouted.

When Snape didn't reply, Grace stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Several jars toppled off the shelves nearest the door, and smashed on the stone floor, the sound echoing around the cold room. Snape simply repaired the jars with a flick of his wand, and returned to his hasty writing. Although his demeanour seemed distant and uncaring, his mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. He really had not intended to hurt Grace, but he refused to go into intimate details of his private life, no matter how much he felt he should confide in her.


	31. Resignations

Gods! Another chapter in as many days! I just hopre the Muse stays for a while this time, as I fully intend to get back into this story again!

I hope people are still enjoying it, and in a few more chapters, things are going to get very interesting...

**Chapter 31**

**Resignations**

Grace was more furious now than she had been before attempting to talk to Snape. He'd thrown a jar at her! Well, not exactly at her. Not deliberately. She knew it had been intended for Harry, which was bad enough. It was just another thing to add to the ever growing list of things Snape refused to talk about.

Why wouldn't he tell her what had happened? She knew the lessons with Harry was less pleasant, but resorting to outright violence against the boy? What had he done that had been so terrible? Grace felt she would never know. She knew he would just bury it deep down, along with thousands of others. She had hoped that over time he would open up to her. Even just a little bit. She knew it wasn't about trust. It was about pride, and perhaps a fair measure of self preservation. For some reason he felt the need to build a mental wall around himself to protect him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened in his past to cause such a reaction.

This time, Grace really didn't know what to do. She knew confronting him was out of the question. Perhaps there really was nothing she could do, aside from accept him for the way he was. But it wasn't that simple. They couldn't possibly hope to build any kind of relationship based on untruths. He hadn't actually lied to her, he simply hadn't told her anything. She didn't even know when his birthday was. She had told him when hers was, during a discussion on her family's predilection for bearing twins.

Although Grace and Evelyn were technically twins because they had shared the womb, they weren't identical, and they were born 7 minutes apart, with Evelyn being born first at 23:58 on February the 18th 1968. Grace followed at 00:05 on February the 19th. This meant they had separate birthdays, although growing up; they would celebrate them together, alternating each year as to which day they celebrated on.

Grace spent the next few days avoiding Snape as much as she could, considering she was his assistant. She needn't have worried about him accosting her during free periods or dinner times, as he barely spoke to her either. Despite his apparent nonchalance towards her, she could still feel remnants of his guilt over what had happened. She knew he would never fawn over her, and waste time with whiny apologies. His ignoring her was just his way of pretending it never happened. She could easily have forgiven him for it, had he explained why, but as he refused to talk to her at all, and she had taken on a rather stubborn streak, they had reached a stalemate. Neither one was willing to approach the other first.

Over the coming few days leading up to the weekend, Grace spent most of her free time sat by her open window, gazing out at the activity on the school grounds, and thinking constantly about Snape. She still couldn't figure the tall, dark man out. The multitude of layers he kept tightly packed around himself, like a protective shroud, seemed impossible to penetrate. There had been moments when Grace thought he was beginning to soften, and open up to her, but he would simply close up again for no apparent reason. It was infuriating to Grace, not to mention upsetting. Most of the time, any feelings she thought he harboured for her, she would think a product of her own imagination. Did he feel anything for her, or was it all an act?

It was the Friday night that Evelyn finally tried to pry her away from her new sanctuary.

"You know, I was thinking. You don't have a wand yet, do you?" Evelyn asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I don't. Why?" Grace replied.

"Well, I think we should visit Diagon Alley tomorrow, and remedy that problem."

"I don't think I feel up to it," Grace grumbled.

"Oh, come on! You can't sit here moping forever! We're going, tomorrow, early. So don't forget to set your alarm!" Evelyn ordered before leaving Grace alone with her thoughts.

Truth be told, she was tired of her thoughts. They were all the same. The same images and scenarios spinning around her head, all mingling together until she could no longer decipher the separate thoughts from each other. Perhaps a day out would clear her mind, and give her something else to think about.

She needed some perspective. About quite a few things. The only other person she felt she could go to for some guidance, was Dumbledore, so she decided to pay him a visit before it got too late.

Of course, Dumbledore was nothing if not insightful, and so when Grace approached the gargoyle outside his office, it of course, leapt aside to admit her entrance.

Dumbledore was sat behind his desk, musing over a dusty old tome, when Grace entered. He slowly closed the book, looking purposefully up at her as she approached the desk. She couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling you were expecting me?" she asked, casually taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Oh, I'm no seer, Grace. What seems to be troubling you?" he asked.

"Well, Evelyn suggested we go shopping tomorrow, for a wand, for me. I was wondering if you had any advice on what kind I should buy, or if I need anything else?" she explained, rather feebly, considering she didn't really need him to tell her that the wand would pick her.

"Is that really what you wanted to ask?" Dumbledore said, quietly observing her.

"I'm not really sure if you can help with the other thing," she replied, looking down at her hands.

"He's a very private man, Grace. You will need a lot of patience," he advised.

"I know. I just hate it when he closes up. I wish he would talk to me."

"He will speak when he is ready to. Pushing will only make things worse. Getting him to accept Christmas and Birthday presents is difficult enough," he said, holding up a wrapped present.

"Birthday? Do you know when it is?"

"Yes, it was on Tuesday, though I am still trying to get him to accept my present," Dumbledore said, jovially.

"Tuesday? Thank you, Headmaster!" Grace rushed, jumping up from her chair and hurrying to the door.

"I'm glad to help," he called after her, smiling to himself.

Grace practically ran the entire way back, and virtually broke Evelyn's door down when she burst in.

"Evelyn?" she called out loudly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I can't get my wand tomorrow, I have to go shopping for something," Grace rushed out.

"Important? What's more important than getting your first wand?"

"I'll explain another time, but it's important to me. Can we go another time?" Grace asked.

"I guess so. You sure you don't want me to come?"

"No thanks, it's okay. It's something I need to do alone," Grace said.

Grace didn't explain more, and left Evelyn alone and quite perplexed at what could be so important. Whatever it was, she knew it had to involve Snape somehow.


	32. Contributions

I must make a confession... I made a bit of a booboo in the last chapter. The jar incident doesn't happen until April during OotP. I did think about resubmitting the chapter without the jar thing, but I don't think I made any references to why he did it according to the book, so I think I may leave it.

Anyway, I have another chapter! And, I managed to make it longer this time! Though no lemons, not until the next one! Things are going to get more and more complicated as time goes on, and I hope people will bear with me as I try to get it all down on paper.

**Chapter 32**

**Contributions**

Grace barely slept all night, and awoke to the sun beginning appear over the horizon. She was showered and dressed by seven o'clock, and sincerely hoped that breakfast would be out that early in the Great Hall.

As it was, she only had to wait until half past seven, and rushed through a bowl of porridge, so she could be on her way by eight.

Dumbledore had agreed to her using the floo in his office, since she had not yet learned apparition, and had never used a broom before. She vowed to learn both at the earliest opportunity. She couldn't possibly call herself a witch and not be able to travel like one!

Luckily, the shops opened early on a Saturday and she was able to withdraw some money from hers and Evelyn's joint account at Gringotts. Neither Grace nor Evelyn had much money when they joined the staff at Hogwarts, and so had decided that their salaries would do better in interest if they put them together. It also meant that if one of them died, or was killed somehow, the other would inherit the lot. It wasn't a happy thought for either of them when they opened the account, but with the war with Voldemort always looming above them, they thought it a wise choice. They'd also signed a clause stating that if both of them were killed, everything would go to their Aunt Helen, their only living relative, and their mother's sister. She'd have to go visit her Aunt soon. She hadn't seen her for several years.

She still hadn't decided what she would get him, and hadn't withdrawn a great deal of money. She thought the best place to start would be Flourish and Blotts. She thought she might buy him a book on Potions. It wasn't the best idea, since she had no idea which books he already owned, but she hoped to find a newly published tome.

She emerged only 30 minutes later, without a single purchase. The shop's section on Potions was rather dismal. They had only two new books recently published, and the price tag on each had been extortionate. She briefly thought about visiting one of the other books shops, Obscurus Books or WhizzHard Books, but dismissed them, remembering that they could be just as expensive. She was slightly glad that she hadn't been able to get him a book, as it seemed a little impersonal.

Next, she went to Scribbulus Ever-changing Inks to see what quills and writing equipment she could buy for him. She had seen him use the pen she had bought him at Christmas, but she could tell he preferred a quill and ink.

The stationery shop had hundreds of quills and inks to choose from, including some one-of-a-kind quills that would never run out of ink or wear out. They were more expensive than the books had been. Instead, she settled for a rather posh quill made from oak instead of a feather. She felt it would last longer, and she could have his name engraved on it. It was very ornate, having been hand-carved and came with a multitude of nibs. It reminded her of a muggle fountain pen, though it didn't take cartridges.

After making her purchase, with which she received some free non-vanishing red ink she was sure Snape would love, she went along to the Apothecary to have a look at potions ingredients and storage equipment. She would never dream of actually buying him a potion, he could pretty much brew anything and everything, so she wanted to see what she could get with the last of her money.

The shop was crammed full of shelves with jars on, all full of ingredients, some rare, and some incredibly grotesque. She certainly thought the contents of the jars in Snape's office were completely run of the mill compared with these.

She spent time looking at the contents of the putrid jars, wondering what ingredients he would like, and yet a small voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that it was a bit impersonal, rather like the books, even though she knew he would have use for them, they didn't feel like present material.

At the back of the shop, there was a sale section, with reduced prices on many items, most of which were broken, or defective in some way. The shelves next to the sale section had a variety of storage cabinets and bottles, most of which had protection spells and anti-theft charms on them, hiking up the prices to more than she could afford. There was one particular cabinet she had noticed that was quite small, but it would have enough room for six bottles of potions. It could house some very volatile concoctions, as the cabinet had very strong protection wards infused into the actual wood from when it was constructed, meaning that should any of the bottle break or spill, the cabinet would keep any explosions or volatile reactions contained within it.

The cabinet was perfect. Unfortunately, it was well above her remaining budget, and she was battling with her conscience on whether she should just go and withdraw more money. In the end, her conscience won out. She decided not to buy the cabinet, and began looking elsewhere in the shop, though her enthusiasm was somewhat deflated.

Just as she was beginning to tire of shopping and considered giving up, she spotted four deep brown potions bottles tucked away in a corner of the sale section. Upon closer inspection, they turned out to be some of the best and rarest potions bottles ever constructed. They acted much as the cabinet did, and were virtually indestructible. She soon realised why they had been placed in the sale section. They were very dusty, and all had chips of glass missing from the tops where the lids screwed down. It had been enough to mark their value down considerably. She didn't think twice about buying them. She knew Snape would make good use of them, and would no doubt be able to repair them to their former glory. They weren't as glamorous as the cabinet, but she felt they were a good purchase.

Happy with everything she'd bought, she made her was to the public floo point, and flooed back to Dumbledore's office. He was sat reading a book when she returned, and greeted her with a smile when he saw the green flames erupt in the fireplace.

"Back already?" he asked as grace brushed off the floo powder.

"Oh, yes. I didn't want to spend too long there, or I'd have started second-guessing myself," Grace replied.

"I know exactly what you mean. May I take a look at what you've bought?"

"Of course. I couldn't get much," she said as she handed over the bags.

Dumbledore spent time examining each item, carefully peering into each crescent of the hand-carved quill, checking each bottle by tapping the sides with a single finger, and even going so far as to see if the ink she got for free, truly was non-vanishing by using a quill of his own to write with.

"Hmm… Did you know that these bottles have chips?" he asked quietly, still examining on of the bottles.

"Yeah, I got them on sale. I thought Severus would know how to fix them. I know they're very rare and the best," Grace explained.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. He then took out his wand and flicked it over the bottles twice. All traces of dust and dirt were immediately gone, and all the chips mended themselves, restoring them to new.

"There. That's better. Only took a quick spell. Good as new!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you! You really didn't have to," Grace said.

"Nonsense, it wasn't much. Now all they need is wrapping."

"Yeah, and I'm going to do it right now before I forget," Grace said as she packed up the presents and made her way to the door.

She was still going to tell Snape that they hadn't been bought new, but she was glad that he would be able to use them straight from the wrapping.

"Thanks for fixing them, Sir," she said as she opened the office door.

"Think nothing of it," Dumbledore responded, waving a hand dismissively.

Grace quickly rushed back to her room to wrap the gifts. She planned to give them to him tomorrow, when she knew he wouldn't have much to do. His next Occlumency lesson with Harry wasn't until Monday, and she knew he didn't have any detentions until the middle of the week. She just hoped he was in a better mood.

Sunday came, and Grace spent most of the day drawing landscapes from her window. She didn't see Evelyn all day, and suspected she had snuck out to see Sirius again. She couldn't really blame her, as she knew how strongly she felt about him. It pained her to be parted from him for so long, only being able to see each other during Order meetings, and the odd time she could sneak to him. Evelyn spent all her time wondering if his name would ever be cleared.

Grace planned to give her presents to Snape that night after dinner. She spent time bathing and making sure she was at her best, and picked out some of her best casual clothes. In truth, she wanted him to feel something, even if it was only lust. She missed spending real time with him. She didn't want to just get physical with him like they had done recently. She wanted a night with him. A night like they'd shared after the New Year' Ball. It seemed so long ago, and yet it wasn't even two weeks since that night. Grace couldn't help but wonder how things had changed so quickly.

Upon entering the Great Hall for dinner, Snape was again absent. She decided to eat quickly. She would just sit there thinking about what could happen if she took her time, and would be a nervous wreck by the time she knocked on his door.

As it was, she still felt slightly nervous walking down to his quarters, and had to calm herself before knocking on his door. Snape opened the door forcefully, obviously not expecting Grace to be stood there. They hadn't said more than two words to each other all week, and it seemed to him that they would continue to ignore each other.

"Can I help you?" Snape drawled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Um, I got you something," Grace said quietly, holding out the wrapped presents.

Snape didn't take them; he simply stood staring into Grace's eyes maintaining an air of impassiveness.

"They're for your birthday," Grace explained.

"It is not my birthday."

"I know, it was last week. I didn't know until Friday. I thought a late present would be better than none at all," she said.

After a few moments, Snape took a deep breath and stepped aside to let Grace inside. He quickly shut the door behind him, and found Grace stood against the wall. He walked straight passed her and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, settling himself into the armchair by the fire.

"You can sit," he said, indicating the sofa.

Grace shuffled round the room and sat down, placing the presents in her lap. Now that she was here, she had no idea how to start. Her demeanour was so much centred on shyness, but rather uncertainty. Would he accept the presents with gratitude, or would he simply take them and expect her to leave? He wasn't the type to be overly grateful, but surely, he would be rude and dismissive?

"Are you still practicing your Astral Projection?" Snape asked while examining his glass.

"Oh, yes. I think I have it now. The only thing I've not tried is projecting over long distances," she replied.

"I would advise caution. You wouldn't want to get stuck without your body."

Grace rolled her eyes. She was fully aware of the consequences, but she knew in time, she would be able to summon enough power to be able to make such trips.

Grace stood up and walked determinedly to Snape's armchair. She held out the presents, and stood waiting for him to take them. He took his time draining his glass, before setting it down on the floor. He then wordlessly took the presents from Grace and set them down on his own lap. He looked up at Grace, watching a myriad of emotions flash through her eyes. He looked away, and studied the first present. He carefully unwrapped it, revealing a small wooden box and jar of red ink. He opened the box warily. He knew that Grace would never give him anything harmful, but he usually opened everything by wand, in case of curses.

Inside, was the quill and set of nibs, complete with his name engraved on the underside of the lid. He'd never had a quill like it. The ones he usually used were made from feathers, as they were cheaper to buy and replace.

"It has a lifetime guarantee. It's been specially made not to wear out," Grace said.

Snape didn't know what to say. He'd never had such a personal gift from anyone other than Dumbledore. He decided to quickly open the other present. He felt uncomfortable being watched and wanted to unwrap them as quickly as he could.

He tried not to be so consciously wary when unwrapping the second, and was greeted by another wooden box, slightly larger than the first. He opened it expecting to find a selection of inks, but instead he found the potion bottles. He almost dropped them in shock.

"Where did you get these?" he whispered in shock.

"The Apothecary, why?

"Have you any idea how rare these are? I only have two. These must have cost a fortune!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, no. They didn't. They were damaged. I got them on sale, and Dumbledore mended them for me," Grace explained.

"They look new. How damaged were they?"

"Chipped at the top, and full of dirt and dust," Grace replied.

"They're perfect," Snape said.

"It's nothing much. I had something else in mind, but ran out of cash," Grace said, sheepishly.

Snape put the bottles down with the quill and ink, and took her hands.

"It's not nothing. Thank you. I would never have expected it," he said, looking up at her.

"I felt bad about missing your birthday," Grace said, blushing and looking away.

Snape wordlessly pulled her onto his lap and kissed her hard. It was a shock to her, but she quickly recovered and responded eagerly. It seemed they were no longer ignoring each other, as they battled for dominance with Grace shifting to straddle him.

"I should really thank you properly," Snape purred into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps I should surprise you," he replied, picking her up and taking her to his bedchamber.

He did not intend to let her leave before dawn.


	33. Gratifications

Finally, I have an update! It took me quite a while to figure out what to do with this one. I got stuck at the first few paragraphs, and for months, nothing would come! Then, a few days ago, it just popped into my head, and I managed to write the whole thing, and I got it over 2000 words!

I am also trying to write the next chapters of Gifts, Slytherins, and the final chapter of Curfew. For anyone reading Elemental, my LotR fanfic, I have been slowly adding bits to it, but not much has been inspiring me for it, even though I'm reading the books again, and even spent 3 days watching the extended edition DVDs! It'll come eventually!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's mostly smut, but it's what the muse wanted at the time!

Please read and review!

**Chapter 33**

**Gratification**

The speed with which Grace found herself on Snape's bed was dizzying. He had quickly shed his cloak and jacket and had settled himself between her legs. He had managed to lift her legs onto his shoulders, pooling her skirt around her waist, and was languidly running his aquiline nose along her crotch, inhaling her scent.

He wasn't content with just smelling her, he wanted to taste her, and so he moved her knickers aside and dipped his tongue into the wet warmth of her entrance. A deep groan rumbled in his throat and reverberated down his tongue, causing Grace to buck her hips against him. Snape quickly placed an arm over her hips to hold her in place as his other hand came up to massage her clit. He plunged his tongue as deep as it would go, curling it upwards to stroke her g spot.

His cock felt terribly neglected as it strained against the confines of his wool trousers. He was unconsciously frotting against the mattress to gain some relief, but it was only making him harder. He desperately wanted to be inside her, and yet, he wanted nothing more than for Grace to come over his face as he licked harder. Grace seemed equally content to let him pleasure her, and was desperately trying to grind her hips into his face.

He felt the first tremors of her climax, as he plunged two fingers inside her and sucked hard on her clit. He really wanted to feel her come around his cock, so he wasted no time in removing his trousers and moving between her legs. Grace quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him, trying to impale herself on his length, but he kept himself just outside her entrance.

He stared into her anguished face as she clawed at his back, still trying to gain some contact. He slowly lowered himself onto her, and allowed himself to slip inside. Grace tried to buck her hips under him, but was held down by his weight. Instead, he languidly kissed her, while rolling his hips leisurely.

"Oh Gods! Please, I'm so close!" Grace exclaimed.

"I know," Snape whispered into her mouth.

"Then fuck me!" she all but screamed at him, yanking his head back.

Snape looked deep into her eyes, and saw the bright glow building within them. She looked ready to take control, should he refuse her request to fuck her, so he quickly pulled out and flipped her over, plunging into her from behind. He kept his pace swift and deep, making sure to hit her g-spot with every stroke. It didn't take long for her orgasm to build, causing her to moan louder and longer as Snape reached down to caress her clit. She bucked violently against him, almost throwing his rhythm off as he slammed into her, wanting to come with her.

She screamed as she came, her walls clamping down almost painfully around him as he tried to continue his thrusts. He groaned as she continued to contract, drawing his own climax from him and shooting deeply inside her.

They both collapsed in the aftermath of their lovemaking, neither having the strength to move.

Snape was vaguely aware of crushing Grace under him, and so rolled off her and onto his back. Grace crawled to him and lay bonelessly on his chest. His heart was beating wildly. His shirt quickly became stuck to her face. He'd not thought to remove it before hand. Grace too, was still dressed. Her knickers were still pushed aside, and his semen had started to trickle out, but she didn't want to move. She felt exhausted. All the tension and frustration of the past week had come pouring out of the both of them during their coupling.

Snape had intended to make love to her all night, but right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. He looked down to the mass of hair sprawled on his chest. Despite its unkempt state, it was wonderfully soft, and he found it quite relaxing to stroke it. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

--

Snape awoke early, with Grace still asleep on his chest. They hadn't moved all night and were still in the clothes they fell asleep in. He slowly and gently rolled her over so he could get up. She didn't wake, so he decided to shower and order them some breakfast. It felt strange to shower and not need to masturbate. Since they had fallen out a week ago, he'd been so frustrated most mornings; he'd used his special shower crème to find release before going to breakfast. He didn't want to run the risk of exploding at someone in one of his classes.

He dressed in a pair of trousers and a linen shirt, and went into the living room to receive the food he'd ordered. He placed it under a stasis spell and went to wake up Grace.

She was still sleeping, curled up into a ball. He stroked the hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. She stirred, blinking her eyes slowly as she woke up. Snape's smiling face was looming over her and she smiled sleepily back.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning. What time is it?" Grace asked.

"Around 8. I've ordered breakfast for us. You can take a shower if you like," Snape suggested.

"Do I smell that bad?"

"No, but we didn't exactly clean up before falling asleep last night."

"Good point. Want to shower with me?" Grace said, putting her arms around his neck.

"I'm afraid that I've already showered," he replied, almost regretfully.

"Too bad, we could have washed each other," Grace said coyly.

"Yes, and most likely get distracted."

"Maybe I want to be distracted," she said, kissing him.

"Mmm, as good as that sounds, I think we should at least eat before exerting ourselves again."

Grace pouted before sliding off the bed and sashaying to the bathroom, hoping to entice him. Unfortunately, it didn't work. He simply smirked at her and returned to the living room.

He busied himself with setting out the plates and glasses while Grace showered. She didn't take long, and soon appeared dressed in his bathrobe. She sat down opposite him as he poured her some orange. She wasn't sure what to eat first. They had bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, toast, as well as croissants, a small array of cereals and some natural yoghurt.

They ate quietly, while staring intently at each other. Grace was busy nibbling on a croissant, when she noticed the look in Snapes eyes. It was pure, animal lust.

She sat back, and allowed the robe she was wearing to fall open slightly, revealing her cleavage. Snape stopped eating, and sat back. The look in his eyes intensified as Grace put down the croissant, and stepped round the table to him. He sat perfectly still, waiting for Grace to make a move. She opened the tie to the robe, and flung open the sides, dropping the garment to the floor.

Snape wasted no more time, and used his wand to move the food from the table to the floor, with the exception of some cream, honey and jam. He picked Grace up and deposited her on the table.

He picked up the cream, and wordlessly started to drizzle it over her breasts. He then spooned some of the honey on top of the cream, looking Grace in the eyes as he did so. He put the honey down, and dipped his head down to one of her breasts. Extending his tongue, he swirled it around the fullness of the breast, before taking swipes of her nipple, moaning in appreciation at the taste of the cream and honey. Grace's hands had already wound their way into his hair, trying to push him further down onto her.

After some more teasing stroke with his tongue, he covered her breast with his mouth and began sucking the rest of the honey and cream, making sure to get every drop, before turning his attention to the other breast.

By the time he had cleaned both breasts, Grace was moaning, and trying to wrap her legs around him, but he simply pulled away and picked up the jam. He used his fingers to paint swirls and patterns on her stomach with the sweet conserve, stopping just short of her pubic hair.

Grace tried to grab his hair again, but Snape anticipated the move and held both of her hands by her sides, as he once again extended his tongue, to gather up the swirls of jam. He licked slowly and deliberately, causing her skin to tingle and her hips to buck under him. When he dipped his tongue into her navel, she giggled at the sensation, but the giggles quickly turned to moans as he swiped her nipple.

When she was once again clean, he pulled the chair behind him, forwards so he could sit down, level with her core.

"Should I pour some more cream?" he purred, stroking a finger over her clit.

"Wha…"

"Mmmm… perhaps not. You taste much better than cream," he said as descended upon her, sucking on her with enthusiasm.

He pleasured her for several minutes, using his tongue, nose and fingers to stimulate her almost to orgasm. He stopped abruptly before she climaxed, and stood up, unbuttoning his trousers as he did so. He was already hard. He couldn't help but become aroused when he pleasured her. He loved the taste of her, and loved to hear her moan.

He took hold of her hips and plunged himself into her, in one swift movement. He had initially intended to take her slowly, hoping to tantalise her to the point of begging, but his throbbing cock had other ideas. Her heat and tightness was too seductive. He kept his pace steady and sure, using a hand to stimulate her clit.

"Is this what you wanted?" Snape said in a rush.

"Oh yes!"

"You're quite the little nymph, aren't you?" he replied, rather more coherent than Grace would have been capable of.

"Please! Harder!" she begged.

"Tell me where you want it," Snape commanded, increasing his pace.

"Want it?"

"Where do you want my come? Shall I come deep inside you, filling you with it? Or should I pull out and cover your quivering body?"

"I don't know! Both!" Grace gasped.

"You first," Snape purred.

He quickened his pace, continuing to stroke her clit as he concentrated on hitting her g-spot. He groaned as she brought a hand up to caress her breasts, looking him straight in the eyes. Her orgasm was so close; she thought she might implode from the tension. It just took a few more deep strokes from Snape's large length, and she clamped down around him, her hips grinding against him as he tried desperately to thrust through her climax. His own quickly followed, and he pulled out, aiming his cock at her stomach as he came, thick strings covering her, making her shudder as the pleasure slowly ran through her.

He collapsed onto his hands, allowing his head to hang down as he caught his breath. He felt a hand touch his face, and looked up to see Grace smiling at him. He smiled back and pulled her up into a hug. He didn't care about the stickiness between them. He just wanted to hold her.

He was still nestled inside her, though he had softened somewhat. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. They still had a slight glow about them.

"Was that alright for you?" he asked.

"Perfect. I'll never be able to look at cream in the same way again," she said, smirking at the thought.

"Perhaps that is a good thing. Although, we do need to shower again."

"Good. This time we can shower together!" Grace said.

Snape simply chuckled at her enthusiasm. He had a feeling they would need more showers throughout the day.


	34. Birthday

Okay, I know it's been aeons since I last updated this one! But, I managed to get out another chapter, if only a short one! I also intend to increase the pace a bit, so I can get to the next parts of the story. I never intended to take this long to write this first part! I hope people still like it!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Birthday**

Grace had pouted terribly when Snape had informed her that they had a class to get to that very morning. They had both forgotten that it was actually Monday, and Snape had rushed them through the rest of their breakfast, cast Scourgifying Charms on them both and bustled Grace out so he could get to class before her. Grace gad rushed back to her room to change, and had gotten to the class 15 minutes late, keeping her face as impassive as possible when Snape reprimanded her for her tardiness.

The rest of the week had flown by, and although Grace purposefully avoided Snape on the Monday after the Occlumency lesson with Harry, she had managed to see him most of the week and both had thoroughly enjoyed the time they spent together.

Before long, it was well into February, and nearing Grace's birthday. She hadn't told Snape when it was, as she didn't want to presume that he would get her something, nor did she expect it. As it was, Snape had already found out from Dumbledore that her birthday was approaching, and had already visited Diagon Alley one afternoon, when he didn't have a lesson scheduled.

When her birthday arrived, she was showed with cards from the faculty, and even some of the students. She and Evelyn also exchanged gifts, and Evelyn was delighted to have received a sneaky card from Sirius, though she had flatly refused to show Grace what was written inside. Grace could only assume that it was something personal, or perhaps a little naughty.

During the day, as she sat reading through some of the books she had received from her aunt Helen, an envelope shot out of her fireplace and onto the bed. She opened it quickly and read the neat but exquisitely elaborate script.

_Dear Grace,_

_I would be most honoured if you would join me for dinner in my rooms tonight._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Severus_

Grace smiled and set the note aside. He thought about sending a reply, but then thought it might be fun to simply turn up unannounced. She knew he didn't much like surprises, but she also knew that he would soon forget his irritation if she wore something to entice him.

She made her way down to the dungeons after the Great Hall had been cleared of students after dinner. The corridors were pretty quiet, except for the odd Slytherin student in the basement, who simply glared at her as she walked past. She reached his quarters and knocked on the door.

When he flung open the door, his eyes widened at the sight of Grace. As she had not replied to his missive, he assumed she couldn't make it.

"You did not tell me you were coming," he said, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

"I thought I'd surprise you," she replied, smiling sweetly.

"I don't like surprises."

"I think you'll like this one," she said, stepping past him into the living room.

Snape shut the door and warded it. When he turned to face her, she had opened her robes, revealing her nakedness. After some thought, she had forgone wearing any underwear at all, feeling that it would simply get in the way. Grace smiled at him and stepped forward, embracing him.

Snape let her kiss him, but stepped back after a few moments.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"As much as I would… enjoy becoming distracted, I want to give you your gift first," he said, walking to where he had been sitting before she arrived.

He picked up a wrapped gift box and held it out for her. It took a few moments for Grace to realise what he was holding.

"You really didn't have to," she said as she took the box.

"Open it."

Grace grinned and ripped off the wrapping, revealing a velvet box. She slowly opened the lid and gasped as the contents. Inside was a platinum snake chain, but instead of a usual clasp, one end of the chain was a snake's head with small emeralds for eyes, and the other end was a tapered tail.

Snape stepped over to her and took off her pendant.

"Wait!" Grace exclaimed as he removed the pendant from the old chain.

"Trust me. Hold out your hand," he said, placing the pendant in her palm.

He then took the box from her and held it next to her fingers. The chain then started to move, slithering out of the box and onto her hand, making Grace jump slightly. It slid through the bail of her pendant and made its way up her arm, slithering around her elbow like a vine of ivy, until it found her neck. It slid around, letting the pendant drop into place, as the snake head grabbed the tail end with its mouth, locking itself into place.

"What is it?" she asked, completely in awe of it.

"It is a charmed chain. Now that it recognises you, it will only respond to you. You can remove it by pressing the eyes. No one else will be able to take it from you. It is also unbreakable, so you do not have to worry about it losing your pendant," he explained.

Grace simply stared at him, completely speechless. She'd never received anything so unique and thoughtful before, aside from the actual pendant.

"I don't know what to say!"

"You don't need to say anything," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"But, I don't even know how to thank you!"

"I'm sure you can think of something," he replied, looking down at her open robes.

Grace then flung them off and practically threw herself at him, making him stumble slightly as her lips crashed into his. He responded in kind, and wrapped his arms around her while walking backwards to his chambers. Distantly, he wondered if perhaps they were spending more time getting to know each other's bodies rather than getting to know each other personally, but his groin disagreed with him. As far as his body was concerned, he wanted nothing more than to feel every inch of her.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's only short, but it's better than nothing! Let me know what you all think!


	35. Disappearances

Another update! I had hoped to get two chapters out tonight, but I only just managed to persuade the muse to get this one done! I know it's short, but it sets up the next big thing to happen!

Thanks to all those who are still reading, despite the long hiatus!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Disappearances**

As February crossed into March, Grace saw more and more of Snape outside of the classroom. They spent most of their time in his quarters, reading, eating, occasionally talking, and often making love. So, it was with a great effort that Grace informed him that she had to visit Diagon Alley on the coming Saturday, so she could finally purchase a wand. He had desperately wanted to go with her, but he and Evelyn were on the Hogsmeade rota, and couldn't get out of it.

"Don't worry," she said, kissing him softly as she reached for the door handle, "I'll come to Hogsmeade and meet you for a drink."

"Don't be too long. Your sister will no doubt tire of my company," he replied.

"She just doesn't know you yet."

"She doesn't like me, Grace. Though, as long as you do, it matters not."

He pulled her into an embrace, kissing her hard. Only after he had kissed her into breathlessness, did he let her leave, her flushed face evidence for the populace of Hogwarts to see.

Grace returned to her rooms and took a long bath. She felt tempted to see Evelyn, as they hadn't seen much of each other since their birthday, but upon projecting into Evelyn's room, she found it to be empty.

She spent the night reading and drawing, smiling as she managed to create a rather erotic picture of Snape, lying naked before her.

She soon fell asleep, her drawings scattered around her.

The morning arrived soon enough, and Grace was allowed to use Dumbledore's fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley. Despite the early hour, the shops were bustling with people. She eventually made her way through the throngs of people and found Ollivander's shop. Upon stepping inside, he recognised her immediately, and regaled her with tales of both her parent's first wands, and of Evelyn's.

"Now, to find one suited to you," he mumbled, as he disappeared into the back of the shop, rummaging through dusty shelves and broken boxes.

He eventually found a multitude of wands, all is different woods, cores and lengths.

"Try the oak wand!" he exclaimed.

Grace picked it up and flicked it lightly, but only managed to create a few purple sparks.

"Perhaps not… Try this one!" he said, handing her a wand of elm.

Again, she flicked it lightly, not wanting anything disastrous to happen, but found that nothing happened at all.

"Maybe I'm doing something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no. It's not you. The wand will know when it belongs to you," he said, quickly fumbling around the boxes, scattering some onto the floor.

After some searching, he held up a wand, his eyes glinting slightly as Grace took it, somewhat hesitantly. She flicked it carefully, and was surprised when a brilliant beam of light projected itself out of the end. Ollivander all but danced around the shop, excited that he had managed to find her a wand.

"Excellent! I should have known!" he cried.

"Known what? What kind is it?" Grace asked, shocked by his reaction.

"I thought perhaps you would be suited to a wand much like your sister's. Elm and Unicorn Tail Hair. But, as it turns out, your wand is more like your mother's. She had an Ash wand with a Dragon Heartsring core! Same length! You seem to be in-between them! Ash with Unicorn Tail Hair! It's not so unusual, but not always predictable," he explained.

Grace studied the wand more closely. The wood was pale but polished, and had tiny unicorn horn twists carved into the handle end, which she found unusual, considering the core was hair, not horn.

"I guess this is the one then?" she asked.

"Absolutely! If it doesn't work well for you, though I doubt you will have any trouble, you can bring it back for an exchange at any time, provided that it is completely undamaged," he said.

"Alright. How much?"

"11 galleons," he answered, as though asking for a few stones.

"Oh..." Grace said, slowly dipping her hand into her purse.

It was a large amount of money. Evelyn's wand had cost a fraction of the price, despite how long ago it had been. But, Grace knew that she would need it, and soon, so she pulled out the money and handed it over, trying not to wince as Ollivander rang it up on his till.

"Enjoy it! Let me know how it works for you!" he said as Grace left the shop.

Grace wandered down Diagon Alley, staring intently at her new wand. She hadn't had much training with using wands, as Snape had told her that in order to use a wand effectively, she should really have her own that she can 'bond' with. Now that she had one, she was starting to feel a certain warmth from it, as though it recognised her, though the wood itself was quite cold.

As it was, she was so fixed with looking at her wand, she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. Little did she know of the danger that was lurking down an alleyway, just waiting for her to pass. A spell shot out from the darkness, breaking a glass window across from where Grace was walking. The sound startled her, making her turn her head towards it. Just as she turned to look into the alleyway, something hard swung round, hitting her forcefully across the side of her head, the crack of the wood enough to send her tumbling to the floor, her wand scattering from her limp hand.

A masked man quickly grabbed her ankle and dragged her into the alleyway, Apparating away before anyone could investigate.

A young blond woman had seen Grace fall and rushed to retrieve her fallen wand. She looked down into the darkness of the alley, only to find no one there. Grace had vanished.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope it read okay! I have wanted to get to this point for years! This bit of the story has been in the planning for so long! Please let me know what you think!


	36. Torture

So sorry it took me so long to get this one out, but it's not been easy to write! I've also been trying to answer reviews, but none of my links seem to work, so for all those who have reviewed, including my other stories, thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Survival**

Grace opened her eyes and found her vision blurred and her head throbbing painfully where she'd been struck. She tried to move, but found her hands bound behind her back. It was dark and cold, and she had no clue where she was or who had taken her. She attempted to blast the bindings from her wrists, but couldn't angle her hands right and the powerful exertion only served to make her head hurt more. She also couldn't find her wand as she groped around in an ungainly manner.

_Great_, she thought. _11 __galleons__ down __the __drain._

As she tried to get herself up onto her knees, she heard a metal door open and several figures come rushing in. She had little time to react as one threw a spell at her, immobilising her and lifting her up into the air. Her mind screamed to be released, but found she couldn't even utter a word as well as move a muscle. She was turned so that all she could see was the floor, and black shoes of the men who were walking with her floating body.

When she shoes stopped walking, she was dumped unceremoniously onto the hard floor. She still couldn't move, but she saw a large snake slither past her peripheral vision.

"My, hasn't the little Witch grown," a high-pitched voice hissed, the words dripping with distain.

She felt a sharp tingle when the spell holding her was released. She scrambled backwards as best she could, rolling onto her knees so she could stand up. When she felt coldness under one foot, she realised a shoe was missing, but couldn't recall it coming off. She knew it was stupid to worry about it. Didn't stop the annoyance.

"Not the smartest," the voice hissed again.

Grace looked up into the red eyes of Voldemort, unconsciously stepping backwards as he smiled at her. She could see others in the room, most she didn't recognise. Then her gaze landed on the cold sneer of Lucius. He blood boiled at the sight of him, particularly since the last time she'd seen him, he was practically dry-humping her during the New Year's Ball. Clearly, it was in an effort to soften her up.

"What do you want from me?" Grace rushed, gritting her teeth.

"What I always want from the finest Pure-blooded families. Allegiance," Voldemort said, stepping closer.

"Never!" Grace hissed back.

"Such words are predictable to say the least. What is it about us, about our ideals, that you find so… distasteful?"

"Because you're crazy! And your ideals are disgusting! People are people, magical or not! You're not a God! It's not for you to decide who deserves to live!"

Voldemort's face contorted with rage at her brave words, angered by her lack of fear. "CRUCIO!"

Grace screamed as his curse caused her to tumble in pain onto the floor, her body contracting and arching as the pain laced through her. It could have been minutes or hours. Grace had no idea. Eventually, the curse was released and she lay panting on the floor, tremors wracking her body in the aftermath. Her wrists ached where they were still bound.

Voldemort flicked his wand and sent Grace tumbling through the air and onto the edge of the large dining table dominating the room. He used silent charms to pin her upper body to the table whilst keeping her feet pinned to the floor.

"Lucius, show our… guest, what happens to those not loyal to the cause," Voldemort ordered.

"My Lord?" Lucius stuttered.

"I trust I do not need to repeat myself!"

"No, My Lord, but surely… another would be more persuasive in this task," Lucius begged.

"There are those who would be more than willing in this task, but considering that you failed to bed the Witch all those months ago, I require proof of your continued allegiance."

"My Lord, please…"

"IMPERIO!" Voldemort yelled.

Lucius went rigid for a moment, his mind going fuzzy as he dropped his cane. He was barely aware of Voldemort moving him forward to stand behind Grace, his mind distantly watching as though he was dreaming. His hands shoved up Grace's skirt and ripped her underwear away before opening his own trousers and pulling himself out. It was a hazy mystery how and when he had become aroused, but he was, and from somewhere in the forefront of his mind, he wanted to push into the body in front of him.

Amelia sat in Dumbledore's office, clutching the pale wand she had found. He had already summoned two of the teachers after she told him what she had seen, or rather, what she thought she'd seen. She had only really seen a flash of red hair disappearing into the alley. Then she'd picked up the dropped wand and a shoe lying just inside the alley. She'd had no idea who could have dropped it and had no clue as to how she would find out, except to see if the person it belonged to had gotten it from Ollivander's. It was from there that she was directed to Hogwarts and how she came to sit in the Headmaster's office.

She watched nervously as the office door swung open and in walked Professor Snape, followed by a red-haired woman who was glaring daggers at his back. Amelia recognised the Potions Professor instantly. She remembered him from her time at Hogwarts over a decade earlier, and he had barely changed. Still the same black suit and cloak, the same imposing posture and stern face. He narrowed his eyes as they fell on her, and she felt herself shrink slightly into the chair.

"Severus, Evelyn, this is Amelia. Severus, you might remember her from your early days as a Professor here. One of the brightest students in Hufflepuff, as memory serves," Dumbledore said, smiling at Amelia.

"Headmaster, what exactly have you summoned us for?" Snape asked, folding his arms.

"It would seem Amelia has some unfortunate informa…"

"That's her shoe!" Evelyn exclaimed, rushing towards Amelia and yanking the shoe out of her hand.

"What?" Severus said, frowning.

"Where is she?" Evelyn demanded, frightening Amelia.

"It would seem she has been taken," Dumbledore announced loudly, taking the wand from Amelia. "Tell them what you saw, Amelia."

"Um… Well, not much… I just saw her hair in a flash as she disappeared into an alley. When I looked, she was gone, and all that was left was her wand, and her shoe," she explained, her voice shaking slightly.

"Are you sure it was her?" Evelyn asked.

"Not at first. I took the wand to Ollivander's, and he told me she'd just bought it and sent me here."

"It's him, isn't it? He took her," Evelyn stated, looking at the others.

"It would seem so, yes," Dumbledore said gravely.

"What do we do?"

"There is little we can do. We do not know where he is hiding."

"I wasn't summoned," Snape said, scratching his left arm absently.

"Perhaps it was an opportunist abduction. Grace hadn't exactly had her trip planned ahead of time, so her abduction cannot have been planned to coincide with it."

"If it was planned, I was not privy to the information," Snape surmised, thinking hard.

"If she dies…" Evelyn said, shaking her head.

"I doubt he would take her only to kill her. He wants what he always wants. Power. Perhaps he still believes he can forcibly take Grace's powers from her, or persuade her to give them up to him,"

"She'd never do it," Evelyn replied.

As he paced, Snape wasn't sure whether to wish her to give Voldemort what he wanted and risk him killing her afterwards, or hope that she would fight him and live a while longer. Either way, he knew neither option would be pleasant.

Grace was back in the cold room, curled up in a ball and still bound by the wrists behind her back. Voldemort had laughed with his Death Eaters as he forced Lucius to rape her. She'd been able to astral project herself for most of the horrid ordeal, but the pain and humiliation still remained as she lay shivering, trying to cover herself with the ripped skirt. She had no idea how long he would keep her until he grew too angry with her lack of cooperation and killed her. She doubted she would see Evelyn again. Or Severus…

* * *

**A/N**: I decided not to leave a warning for the rape, as I didn't describe it in any detail. I didn't feel it was necessary.


End file.
